One Timeless Chance
by Chibi Lunatic Tripolar
Summary: Es una posibilidad muy remota, una mision suicida; algo que ni siquiera esta segura de que lo pueda lograr; pero ella tiene que intentarlo. Para salvar a todos aquellos que ama, ella aprendera a usar esa magia que tanto odia de manos de quien mas odia.
1. Última Oportunidad

**Titulo: **One Timeless Chance  
><strong>Autor: <strong>VTM Potter Crazy**  
>Historia Original:<strong> s/ 4844655 /1/ One_Timeless_Chance (junten los espacios)  
><strong>Desclamair:<strong> El mundo de Harry Potter ni la historia me pertenecen, J.K Rowling es la genio detras de este mundo de fantasia y la autora ya mencionada es la genio de esta historia, yo solo hago un pedazo de ayuda a la comunidad traduciendolo para que más personas lo disfruten. ~Permiso concedido por VTM Potter Crazy~

**Aclaraciones: **Espero poder ir subiendo un capitulo por semana o menos, lo maximo dos semanas; tambien tengo otras historias que tengo que hacer si no quieren que mi vida corra peligro XD. NO abandonare el proyecto, tengo dos capitulos traducidos ya y tardo entre dos y tres días en hacerlo cada uno, gracias a dios estos no son tan largos pero les digo cada capitulo es una delicia para leer.

Disfruten ^^

**Capitulo uno:**

Ultima oportunidad

Zumbido. Eso era lo único que escuchaba mientras la Orden discutía una y otra y otra y otra vez. Como la estática de una televisión, un constante zumbido respecto a los mismos argumentos, las mismas negociaciones y los mismos resultados… nada. Tal vez ella solo tenía diez y siete años de edad, pero le era fácil notar que no llegaban a ninguna parte y llegando a nada con rapidez. Desde que Harry había sido emboscado en Privet Drive hace casi una semana atrás, no había ningún plan, no había armas secretas. Eventualmente, todos se habían rendido. Hermione sentía que había ganado bastantes años en apenas algunas horas mientras trataba desesperadamente en controlarlos y tenerlos bajo control. Ella sabía que era lo mejor en esos tiempos, pero nadie quería escuchar las reflexiones y los conocimientos de una pequeña y tonta niña. Ni siquiera por haber sido la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Pero también, esa era la razón del por qué no querían escucharla. Ella era la mejor amiga de Harry, la que sabía en que estaba metido, y aun así haber fallado en detenerlo de morir en la batalle ardiente de gloria. Ellos habían perdido las esperanzas en sus habilidades, en su conocimiento en el momento en que el cuerpo de Harry termino por descansar en paz sobre su puerta.

-¡Necesitas atacar!- Moody pego con su mano sobre la mesa violentamente- ¡tenemos que atacarlos antes de que él piense que nos tienen!

-¿Y que nos ayudaría si hiciéramos eso?- Arthur argumento- ¡Admitámoslo, _él_nos tiene! Se ha llevado nuestra única esperanza…

El zumbido se hizo más y más fuerte mientras trataba de silenciarlos y pensar en un plan. Ella sabía que los Horrocrux aún estaban allá fuera, ella sabía que tenían que encontrarlos antes de que Voldemort se enterara de que ellos sabían sobre ellos… bueno Ron, Ginny y ella sabían. No habían podido obtener nada acerca de Voldemort y sus planes desde que Harry se había ido, Ron y Ginny estaban demasiados afectados para decir algo en las reuniones en todo caso. La misma Hermione no había podido encontrar un tiempo para sacar las lágrimas por su hermano caído. La pena estaba ahí, listo para desbordar y hacer estragos a todos los que se encontraban alrededor de ella. La realidad, la Orden entera estaba esperando el momento en que ella explotara y gritar sobre ellos a todo pulmón. Pero ella no emitió ningún sonido.

Ella distante, logro divisar una sobre su espalda baja. Ella alzó la mirada para encontrar a Draco sonriéndole. ¿Estaban en pleno apogeo de la destrucción y el aún tenía la audacia de sonreír? Él en verdad nunca iba a cambiar. Después de que había fallado en matar a Dumbledore el año pasado, había ido corriendo hacia al Orden, con la ayuda de Snape por supuesto y no les había dado al espalda desde entonces. Seguía siendo el mismo sarcástico bastardo como un tal Malfoy, pero había probado que no era lo que todos pensaban. Él había sido un pequeño consuelo para ella en esos días, quedándose hasta tarde con ella, a la espera que se terminara su ya acostumbrada botella de Whisky de fuego cada noche para poder dormir, y luego la tomaba para llevarla a la cama totalmente desprovisto en la memoria en la mañana siguiente de haber hecho semejante acto de humildad.

-Lo que deberíamos de hacer es calmarnos- Molly les dijo a todos

-Me podre calmar hasta que se haya hecho justicia- gritó Remus

Él era, por mucho, el más afectado de todos, despierto día y noche, tratando de encontrar una solución para su dolor cada vez más desbastador. Mientras Hermione bebía hasta quedar dormida, él hechizaba y maldecía escritorios en una solitaria aula de clases cada noche, dejando salir su enojo y resentimiento en cualquier cosa que tuviera en las manos. Pero él también le ignoraba, entonces ella no levantaba ni un dedo para hacerlo sentir mejor. ¿Por qué debería? Si él no estaba dispuesto a escuchar la verdad, ¿por qué molestarse en ir y sacarlo de la oscuridad? ¿Darle la respuesta que tan desesperadamente buscaba? Ella negó con la cabeza, sabía que era malo ocultar ese tipo de información de ellos, dejarlos sufrir de la forma en que lo estaban haciendo, revolcándose en su dolor, no por el chico que ellos habían amado, sino por la idea que ellos habían amado mucho más que al chico detrás de eso. La idea de la sobrevivencia, la solución, el boleto directo a un falso paraíso. Todos habían estado bajo la influencia de los ideales de Dumbledore por demasiado tiempo.

Draco se sentó a lado de ella mientras el resto continuaba argumentando en la oficina del director. Minerva McGonagall se había rendido de controlarlos después de una hora.

-¿Crees que ellos notaran en algún momento que tienes algo que ofrecerles?- él le pregunto en voz baja por debajo del ruido

-¿Crees que ellos algún día dejaran de discutir?- ella pregunto de vuelta, un dolor de cabeza empezaba a formársele

Él le sonrió de vuelta.

-Estamos muertos entonces- le dijo

A pesar de la morbosidad del asunto, ella le sonrió de vuelta

-Lo sé- susurro

Silenciosamente, se retiraron de la oficina y caminaron por los pasillos, dejando la reunión, sabiendo que nada se iba a decidir. Era raro como ella se había vuelto tan confiada con un Malfoy, como él notaba lo que necesitaba mucho antes de que ella lo supiera a veces, y aun así, no era una total sorpresa. Él sabía lo que era el dolor, haber perdido a su madre apenas medio año atrás y solo tenía sentido que le ayude a través de eso ahora, pero aun así se le hacía raro que ella aun no haya huido de él cuando coloco una mano sobre su hombro, solo para hacerle saber que él estaba ahí detrás, o un brazo alrededor de su cintura para ayudarla con los estudiantes hormonales que corrían por la escuela. Él usualmente se burlaba de ella, acostumbraba a molestarla sin misericordia, y ahora él la sostenía mientras ella se desmayaba en una borrachera nocturna, eligiendo no decir nada a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Deberíamos de ir a conseguir algo de comer?- le pregunto él a ella- No hemos probado alimento en todo el día.

Y de nuevo, él sabía lo que iba a venir esa noche, entonces era más una orden que una sugerencia. Aun portaba ese aire Malfoy de superioridad después de todo.

-Comeré algo después- le dijo- Puedes ir tu si quieres

Normalmente, no rechazaría acompañarlo, pero en verdad no sentía ganas de comida en ese momento. El estómago lo tenía lleno de nudos, la cabeza le latía con fuerza. Lo que en verdad necesitaba era una copa. Draco de repente paro, y la detuvo a ella sosteniéndola por el codo.

-Si vas a realizar tu habitual ritual nocturno, necesitaras algo en el estómago Granger- dijo peligrosamente

-No eres mi padre entonces no tienes el derecho de decidir qué es lo que necesito Malfoy- le dijo, en el mismo tono, pero con un poco más desdén tal vez.

Perdiendo la paciencia, sacudió su brazo liberando su codo de su agarre y se dirigió a sus aposentos. Desde que se había graduado de la escuela, pasaron en total de tres días cuando McGonagall le ofreció un puesto como la nueva maestra de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Era una rara decisión, pero todos concordaban que era la mejor opción… aunque solo era para salvar el pellejo de la maldición de DCAO. Que efectivamente pensaban que la estaban sacrificando a Voldemort dejándola asumir el cargo, que se intensificaba más por su edad. Ella en verdad empezaba a odiar bastante a todos.

Cuando llego a sus habitaciones en el séptimo piso, fue hacia el gabinete de licor sin pensarlo siquiera. Se había convertido en todo una rutina que era ya casi algo natural en ella, pero cuando observo que estaba falta de Whisky de fuego, su rutina quedo totalmente rota. Lanzó el primer objeto a su alcance, un abrelatas de la memoria, y observo como este se volvía pequeños pedazos. Respiraba con dificultad, tratando de controlarse pero fue en vano. Su enojo quemaba entre sus venas y golpeo más su cabeza aumentando su psique. Maldijo a la estúpida Orden y sus incesantes bocas.

-¿Por qué no puedo tener lo que quiero?- grito hacia la noche

-Porque eso no sería justo- dijo una voz entre la sombras, asustándola un poco-y como ya pudiste haber averiguado, hasta para los estándares de los Gryffindor's, no es justa

Volteo para observar la imponente figura de Severus Snape, un pequeño resplandor en sus ojos. Nunca le volvió a mirar mal, sabiendo lo que había sacrificado por el bien común. Había limpiado su nombre cuando regreso a la Orden, permitiéndoles que vieran su memoria para que le creyesen, y solo para el bien de Harry, soporto un embarazosa ronda de preguntas con el suero de la verdad. Después de eso, retomo su puesto como profesor de Defensa, hasta que Hermione tuviera la edad suficiente para tomar el puesto, y se convirtió en un miembro de la Orden de tiempo completo, viviendo dentro del castillo y compartiendo habitaciones con ella. Ellos habían formado un cierto tipo de… alianza en el tiempo que habían estado conviviendo, ella contándole lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Harry y como las cosas se volvían más y más difíciles, y él ayudándola a controlar sus rabietas y explosiones. A pesar de que estaba destinado a salvar al mundo, Harry nunca creció de ese chico asustado de once años que conoció a quien le marco al año de vida.

-No quiero que la vida sea justa- le dijo, caminando junto a él y fuera de la cocina- solo quiero algo, cualquier cosa que valla algo a mi manera, ¡cualquier cosa!

Había comenzado, estaba empezando a partirse en pedazos. Después de una semana de tomar y mantener sus emociones en control, estaba empezando a quebrarse, y en cuestión de segundos todo terminaría. Se registró en las profundidades de su mente la idea de nadar entre sus pensamientos de perdición, del destino y de la venganza, pero un momento, ella no trato de parar lo inevitable o tratar de controlar algo tan salvaje. Ella dejo que pasara, porque para ser justos, ella había estado luchando en una batalla ya perdida.

-Como es a menudo, el caso que usted encontrara que nada volverá a ir a su manera- él desprecio, siguiéndola fuera de la cocina- no es una excusa para que se quiebre.

-¿Qué tal el caso de que perdí a mi mejor amigo?- chillo hacia él- ¿eso está registrado en su no-existencial radar del dolor? ¿O cae debajo del caso de perder a la persona que amas por las manos de tu peor enemigo?

Por como la mirada. Si hubiese sido Harry quien hubiera dicho eso, habría sido asesinado en el momento, pero porque era ella, la dejaría con vida. Él, al contrario que los otros, sabía que ella tenía algo más que ofrecer y si solo se aferraba a eso un poco más, ella encontraría la solución que tanto buscaba. No podía romperse ahora, no cuando era necesitada tan desesperadamente.

La observo como se pasaba por la sala de estar, echando humo a sí misma y al mundo a su alrededor, su enojo floreciendo desde lo más hondo de su alma, pero no había ni una sola lagrima. No esperaba que ellos salieran, y tenía que detenerla antes de que eso sucediese, porque una vez que ella dejara caer una lágrima de esos ojos chocolate y pasar por las mejillas de porcelana ella no iba a ser capaz de parar.

-Yo sé que…

-Tú no sabes nada

-¡Déjame terminar!- rugió, alzando la voz por primera vez desde que ella le conocía. Era casi terrorífico hasta que se calmó y la observo, compuesto de nuevo- sé que estas frustrada, contigo misma, pero mucho más con esos inútiles alrededor tuyo. Tú sabes que es lo que ellos necesitan y aun así ellos no escucharan ni una sola palabra de lo que tengas que decir. Estas en duelo por la pérdida de Potter, estás confundida en tu mente y estas aferrándote a un solo pedazo de cuerda que en cualquier momento se romperá, pero tienes que escucharme antes de que eso suceda.

-¿Por qué yo?- le pregunto incrédula- ¿Por qué debería de ser yo la que tiene que escuchar? ¡¿Por qué no Ron, o Ginny o maldición hasta Malfoy?!

-Porque ellos no son el estudiante más brillante que ha visto este colegio en los últimos cincuenta años, por eso mismo- le grito- Tienes que sostenerte, tienes que encontrar una solución porque esos idiotas que están en la oficina del director disputaran y argumentaran hasta el final.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser tú?- le pregunto quedamente - ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

Sus ojos parecieron suavizarse en una forma, y Snape camino hacia su lado colocando las manos a cada lado de su rostro.

-Porque yo soy un viejo y cansado hombre, ausente de ideas, que perdió toda esperanza muchos años antes de que esta guerra empezara- le susurro- Y Weasley lo echaría todo a perder, su hermana perdería la cordura y Malfoy podrá ser inteligente pero es demasiado Slytherin para poner su vida en peligro.

Ella no podía creer las palabras que salían de su boca. Él nunca, ni una sola vez le había dado un premio cuando era una niña y ahora ahí estaba, dándole toda la adoración del mundo. Pensó por un momento que estaba solo mintiendo simplemente para que ella hiciera lo que él quería, pero desecho la idea cuando observo sus ojos.

-No quiero- susurro- no puedo

-Si no puedes hacerlo- le susurro de vuelta, igual de bajo- entonces todos estamos muertos. Tú eres la última en vida que podría igualarlo. Dumbledore no está, yo ya no tengo mi fuerza y McGonagall con los otros morirían en segundos si se enfrentan a él

-Me estas pidiendo hacer lo imposible- ella murmuró

-Estoy pidiéndote que hagas por lo que has nacido- le dijo

Ella le miro confundida

-Era Harry el que se encontraba en la profecía…

-Ninguna profecía es completamente real-negó con la cabeza- Algo que nuestro querido Albus pensó que nunca debería de mencionar igual, que algunos no se realizan completamente y otros nunca se hacen.

-Si tu pensabas que esto era mi misión, ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Dumbledore?- le pregunto, su enojo empezaba a crecer de nuevo, empujándolo- ¿Por qué no salvaste a Harry?

-Si le dije a Dumbledore- le dijo con seriedad ya que ella empezó a pasear de nuevo- Pero él siempre fue cerrado de mente cuando se trataba de Potter, y empujo ese infortunado carácter a Potter. Dumbledore no escucho, y Potter nunca lo hubiese hecho.

-Harry hubiese escuchado- dijo indignada- El siempre escuchaba

-Tu visión de él ha sido corrompida estos últimos días- Snape le dijo, con el ceño fruncido- antes de que muriera me comentabas que inmaduro se había vuelto y…

-Cállate- dijo entre dientes, no queriendo escuchar sus propias palabras dichas con tanto desdén.

-Como la profecía le había asustado, que nunca sería el hombre que estaba destinado a ser…

-Cállate- dijo un poco más alto, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Como Dumbledore le pidió mucho- continuo totalmente inmune- Como nunca podría matar al señor Oscuro por sí mismo, se había vuelto un débil niño de mente…

-¡CALLATE!- gritó y se lanzó sobre de él, pero él estaba preparado para eso. La tomo y la embistió sobre la mesa del comedor, su cabeza pegada sobre la madera y los brazos atrapados entre el cuerpo de Snape y el de ella.

-¿Por qué yo?- le pregunto vehementemente de nuevo- ¿Por qué yo debería de ser la única que no puede quebrarse? Todos ellos han dejado fluir sus lágrimas…

-Y tu sacaras las tuyas- le susurro duramente- Pero no ahora. No estás permitida a romperte en pedazos, porque tú posees lo que el Señor Oscuro más desea. Inteligencia, astucia, testarudez…

-Y la única cosa que más desprecia- argumento de regreso, tratando de liberarse de su agarre.

-Eso no importa-dijo, finalmente volteándola, tomándola por las muñecas y colocándose en la pared en su lugar- No cuando no sabe quién eres…

Pego sus muñecas con una mano hacia la pared, mientras indagaba su bolsa con la otra, sacando lo que ella pensaba que era un gira tiempos. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente.

-Tú eres la única que puede enfrentarse a él- le susurro con honestidad- La única que puede averiguar su punto débil. Todo lo que necesitas es esa información, directo desde la guarida del Dragón…

-¿Qué es lo que el resto de la Orden piensa de esto?- le pregunto débilmente aun fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿En verdad crees que le diría a esos idiotas sobre algo así de brillante?- le pregunto, el sarcasmo escurría en sus palabras; agitando el reloj de oro frente a ella- Esta es nuestra única oportunidad.

-Es la única oportunidad que tú ves-

-Esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos- dijo exasperado- Mira los hechos Granger. Potter está muerto, tu estas abasteciendo a un montón de idiotas que no quieren escucharte y esos que si lo hacen ya están demasiado viejos y desesperados o demasiado jóvenes e ingenuos. Estamos condenados en este tiempo.

-¿Desde cuándo has estado considerando esto?- le pregunto

-Desde el comienzo- le confesó- Desde tu quinto año cuando yo supe que perderíamos esta guerra. Guarde tu gira tiempos de tu tercer año y le hice algunas alteraciones. Esto te podrá llevar unos 56 años en el pasado donde cambiaras el transcurso de la historia y salvarnos de él. Gánate su confianza y después vuelve con la información que necesitamos de él. No me importa como lo hagas el punto es que lo vas a hacer.

Ella se le quedo viendo al ofensivo objeto, su corazón palpitaba en su pecho como el doble sentido detrás de las palabras de Snape que cruzaban por su cabeza.

-No puedo quebrarme- ella trago, y él lentamente la libero de la pared- Porque estoy a punto de entrar a la boca del infierno


	2. Tiempo

**Titulo: **One Timeless Chance  
><strong>Autor: <strong>VTM Potter Crazy**  
>Historia Original:<strong> www. /s/ 4844655 /1/ One_Timeless_Chance (junten los espacios)  
><strong>Desclamair:<strong> El mundo de Harry Potter ni la historia me pertenecen, J.K Rowling es la genio detras de este mundo de fantasia y la autora ya mencionada es la genio de esta historia, yo solo hago un pedazo de ayuda a la comunidad traduciendolo para que más personas lo disfruten. ~Permiso concedido por VTM Potter Crazy~

Disfruten ^ ^ ~contestacion de reviews abajo~

**Capitulo dos:**

Tiempo

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Hermione Evans

-¿De dónde eres?

-Las orillas de Italia

-Tienes acento ingles

-Me mude a Italia cuando tenía once años. He sido educada en casa desde entonces.

-¿Quiénes son tus padres?

-Lily y Severus Evans

-¿Tienes algún pariente?

-¿Por qué estás tan golpeada y maltratada?

-Grindlewald nos encontró

-¿Qué es lo que quiere con ustedes?

-Mis padres nunca me dijeron

Todas las respuestas eran dadas rápidamente, sin emoción, sin convicción. Severus estaba gruñendo, cansado de oír lo mismo una y otra vez, pero él tenía que seguir hasta que ella lo tuviera. Si ella iba a hacer esto, necesitaba aprender que no solo tenía que _dar_las respuestas, tenía que _sentir _las respuestas, sentir el dolor cada vez que hablara de sus padres, sentir el horror cada vez que se mencionaba el nombre de _Grindlewald._ Esencialmente, si iba a engañar al mismo señor obscuro, ella necesitaba aprender a ser una incontrolable mujer arruinada y poner toda esa pena y furia que sentía en su actuación. Aun así, cada vez que lo intentaba, salía todo frio y controlado. Pareciera que "incontrolablemente arruinada" no estaba en su vocabulario.

-Otra vez- gruño Snape-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Hermione Evans

-¿De dónde eres?

-Las orillas de Italia

-Tienes acento ingles

-Me mude a Italia cuando tenía once años. He sido educada en casa desde entonces.

-¿Quiénes son tus padres?

-Lily y Severus Evans

-¿Tienes algún pariente?

-¿Por qué están tan golpeada y maltratada?

-Grindlewald nos encontró

-¿Qué es lo que quiere con ustedes?

-Mis padres nunca me dijeron

Aun completamente nada. Después de su pequeño arrebato hace algunos momentos tenía el presentimiento de que ella temía volver a caer, dejar que las emociones controlaran su cuerpo. Tenía que dejar que sucediera, o por lo menos tratar de fingirlo, pero aun así, ella no lo lograba. ¿Tal vez había cometido un error al escogerla? No, él había escuchado sobre su desenvolvimiento en la oficina de Umbridge. Había sido hecho en el momento, no quería ni imaginarse como sería si todo fuese planeado. Solo necesitaba soltarse.

-Otra vez- se mofo

-Hemos estado haciendo esto por horas, recuerdo todas las respuestas ¿Cuál es el problema?

-El problema es que ni siquiera los familiares de Longbottom te creerían ni una sola palabra de lo que dices- rodo los ojos- Eres una terrible actriz cuando se trata de solicitarte

-No puedo hacer esto- negó con la cabeza- no sé cómo hacer esto

-Lo que necesitas hacer es relajarte- una voz vino desde las sombras. Ambos voltearon para observar a Draco Malfoy viéndolos. Se veía enojado y asustado al mismo tiempo, algo que Hermione pensaba que nunca lo vería en él. Enojo tal vez ¿pero temor? Eso era totalmente nuevo como los "Granjeas de todos los sabores"

-¿A qué te refieres con relajarme? – le pregunto, genuinamente curiosa

-Tienes todas esas emociones escondidas en esa pequeña celda detrás de tu mente- explico, yendo a sentarse a su lado- Cuando el momento apropiado llegue a que digas todas esas cosas, abre esas puertas y las respuestas saldrán naturalmente.

-Debería de…

-No, si lo haces ahora, no será convincente cuando te enfrentes a él- le dijo y volteo a ver a Snape- Necesito hablar contigo

-Si concierne este proyecto, la Señorita Granger puede estar presente- Snape dijo cortante

-Preferiría hablar en privado contigo

-No- Hermione de repente le interrumpió- Si tienes cualquier cosa que decir, dilo ahora para que no tenga que gritarte más tarde.

Él le fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Tienes alguna idea en donde te estas metiendo con esto?- le pregunto- ¿Sabes lo que tendrías que hacer para cumplir este trabajo?

-¿Cómo es que sabes sobre esto?- Snape le pregunto

-¿Acaso eso importa?- Hermione brinco de su asiento y enfrento a Draco- ¿De que estas hablando?

-¿Acaso él te informo completamente en que consiste ganarse la confianza del Señor Oscuro?- el rubio aclaro

Ella observo a Snape por un momento quien fulminaba a Draco y Draco le regresaba la mirada.

-Tu- Draco espeto- eres igual de malo que Dumbledore

Draco se puso de pie, y tomó la mano de Hermione guindola fuera de su asiento

-¡Espera!- ella trato de zafarse de su agarre, pero él no le soltaba- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Él te está manipulando en una misión suicida, eso es lo que está pasando- le gruño el rubio- Te está mandando a lo desconocido sin el suficiente conocimiento que necesitas, eso es lo que está pasando.

De repente, ella sintió como una maldición paso rozando su oreja y pegándole en el pecho a Draco, forzándolo a soltarla y chocar contra la barra de la cocina. Ella volteo a observar a un Snape furioso.

-¿Tu qué crees que pasara en el momento que ella sepa?- el moreno fulmino con la mirada a un ahora inmóvil rubio- ¡Ella huira! ¡Igual que Potter!

-¡No soy una cobarde!-le grito, de repente enojada como los otros dos

-¡Estará en lo correcto en huir!- Draco tosió, viendo a su profesor- Para hacer todo lo que tú hiciste y probablemente más, solo la destruirá

-¿Desde cuándo te importa Malfoy?- Snape se mofó de él

-Desde que sé que se siente ser utilizado- le fulmino, su enojo por el profesor de pociones se notaba en el fuego que salía de sus ojos- Tu viste lo que él quiso hacer conmigo, en lo que trato de convertirme. Apenas y pude escapar entonces ¿cómo sabrás si Granger será lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirse? ¿Cómo sabes si sus embrujos no funcionaran en ella?

-Porque he perdido mucho más de lo que te imaginas Malfoy- ella le miro- He perdido a mis padres, mi mejor amigo… porque mi novio es un desvalijado lagrimoso, y mi mejor amiga esta esencialmente en el mismo estado, yo también los perdí. La orden ya no cree en mí, entonces puedes libremente decir que he perdido su apoyo y muy pronto mi cordura se les unirá si no hago algo pronto. Tú me has visto en las noches, lo mucho que bebo, como me destruyo a mí misma. Dime, ¿hay alguien más allá afuera que pueda hacer esto en mi lugar? ¿Hay alguien más en este mundo quien odie al señor oscuro tanto como yo?

Él no pudo contestarle, maldición, apenas y podía verla. ¿A lo mejor ella había pensado sobre esto más de lo que él creía? ¿A lo mejor Snape le había dado mucho más información de lo que pensaba? ¡Pero él no podía dejar que ella hiciera esto simplemente! ¡Era un suicidio! ¡Como si fuera buceando en el estómago de la bestia sin una linterna! Camino hacia ellos.

-Aun así no puedo dejarte hacer esto- le dijo- Tal vez no seamos los mejores amigos del mundo Granger, pero no voy a dejar que te manipulen así.

-Tienes que- le dijo de vuelta sin emoción- porque es nuestra única oportunidad.

Él se le quedo viendo, preguntándose donde venía ese coraje cerca de la muerte. Él nunca había poseído tal cosa, y era eso lo que la convertía a ella en una Griffindiota, pero aun así era una anomalía para él. Como alguien podía ser así de… de… _idiota,_nunca lo sabría, pero tenía que admitir… que ella tenía razón. Ella era la única que podía hacer eso con la posibilidad de no ser descubierta, la única que podría hacerlo y regresar con vida. Era la única con la oportunidad, no importaba lo pequeño que fuese. Pero aun así, estaba siendo manipulado dentro de algo que ella no conocía, él no podía simplemente aceptarlo sin dar pelea, y no podía simplemente dejarlo hacerlo cuando ella no sabía en donde se estaba metiendo.

-Ella nunca lo comprenderá completamente Draco- Snape súbitamente hablo- No hasta que esté pasando. Tú no pudiste, yo no pude, ni siquiera pienso que tu padre lo hizo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ella tendrá que averiguarlo en su momento.

Él estaba a punto de preguntarle si ella lo averiguaría en algún momento, pero se detuvo a sí mismo, recordando exactamente de quien estaba hablando. Claro que ella lo averiguaría en algún momento, pero a que costo…

¡BANG!

Vino desde la entrada de la sala, la caída más fuerte que hubiesen escuchado nunca.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- ella pregunto a ambos, todos sacando sus varitas.

¡BOOM!

-Ese estuvo más cerca- murmuro Snape

-¿Crees que los otros lo escucharon?- Hermione les pregunto

-A quién le importa- Draco rodo los ojos, tomando su mano de nuevo, Snape yéndose con ellos en el proceso- ¡Pueden valerse por ellos mismos en una batalla!

¡BANG!

Eso fue definitivamente en el primer piso. Draco y Severus la guiaron afuera de sus aposentos dentro de los pasillos, agarrándola fuertemente, tratando de buscar una salida para que pasara desapercibida por los mortífagos que estaban atacando el castillo, pero el único camino era por el pasaje de la bruja tuerta en el quinto piso, y eso los guiaría peligrosamente hacia donde ellos estaban. Se estaban moviendo rápido, más rápido de lo que ella creía.

¡CRASH!

¡Merlín, ese era el tercer piso! Ellos estarían ahí en cuestión de minutos. No había tiempo para escapar, nada de tiempo para buscar a los otros, ¡nada de tiempo para siquiera pensar! De repente paro, pensando en todo lo que pasaba por su mente cuando esa simple palabra reitero en su mente… El tiempo.

-Tiempo… -murmuro, mientras los otros dos la observaban cómicamente

Agarró a ambos por las muñecas y empezó a guiarlos por los pasillos llenos de retratos hasta llegar al retrato del loco Barnabus y los trolls.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Granger?- Draco le grito- ¿Estamos a punto de ser asesinados y tú quieres observar el arte?

-Merlín, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí- suspiro, rodando los ojos, caminando frente al muro contrario al retrato tres veces y una puerta apareció ante ellos. Severus y Draco soltaron un colectivo "Oh", ella los empujo dentro.

¡BANG, BOOM!

El sexto piso, nada lejos ya.

-¿Cuántas veces tienes que girar esta cosa para viajar cincuenta años atrás?- ella pregunto a Snape en un apuro.

Él pareció percatarse de su plan y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Solo tú puedes ir- le dijo- ¡Toma la maldita cosa y salva el mundo ya!

Se volteó hacia el con la varita apuntándole y petrificándolo, sorprendiéndole antes de que el pudiera hacer algo más.

-¿Tienes algún problema en vivir?- le pregunto a Draco, sus ojos fijos en el desafiándolo.

Él negó con la cabeza en silencio, ligeramente asustado de ella por el momento. Se acercaron a Snape, colocando la cadena de oro alrededor de los tres, reviviéndolo rápidamente, aun así sosteniéndolo firmemente.

-¿Cuántas veces Severus?- Draco siseo hacia él.

-Yo no voy…

-Todos vamos a ir, con o sin tus instrucciones- Hermione le dijo firmemente- Usa ese gran cerebro tuyo, piensa en la lógica del momento y dime ¡CUANTAS VECES!

La más ruidosa explosión, y una serie de gritos del otro lado de la puerta hicieron que su mente cambiara de opinión.

-Tres- murmuro y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el tiempo se mantuvo quieto, y se aventuraron hacía atrás en el tiempo a un día que ninguno de ellos nunca habían visitado.

Aterrizaron forzosamente en el suelo, uno encima del otro, Hermione, infortunadamente en medio de ambos.

-¿No podías haber diseñado esto un poco menos elegante?- Draco se quejó desde el suelo

-No fue diseñado para más de un pasajero- Snape gruño mirando a Hermione

-Era eso o que ustedes dos estuviesen muertos- le reprendió, mientras se levantaba de encima de Draco y observa el cuarto de requerimientos- Ellos encarcelaran al resto de la orden, pero a ustedes dos los hubiesen asesinado en el momento. Al fin y al cabo son traidores.

-Muchas gracias por el recordatorio- Draco la miro con mala cara, antes de pararse del suelo y viendo la habitación- ¿Crees que haya funcionado?

-No hay razón alguna de que no haya funcionado- ella dijo- y si ese calendario dice la verdad- ella señalo con la cabeza al otro lado de la habitación- entonces sí, ha funcionado

Los ojos de los dos hombres se fueron hacia donde miraba ella y observaron la fecha: _Agosto 29… 1944_

-Y si estamos en lo correcto, tenemos un día o más para que te encuentres cara a cara con él-Severus murmuro- Quizás deberías aventurarte dentro de la escuela junto con ella Draco. Necesita un aliado…

-No- Hermione dijo- Sería mucho mejor que ustedes dos se queden aquí. Si Malfoy va conmigo, entonces será otra historia que tenemos que conectar, otra mente que Riddle tratara de leer. Estabas en lo correcto cuando dijiste que esta misión era solamente mía.

-Eso era antes de que nosotros dos quedáramos atascados aquí contigo- Snape escupió, obviamente aun molesto por la decisión que la chica tomo.

-No pretendas que estabas bien con la idea de morir Snape- ella le fulmino con la mirada- Amas la vida tanto como la persona junto a ti, aun si no lo demuestras. Además, puede ser que sea mi tarea… pero no puedo hacerlo yo sola.

Los otros dos se le quedaron viendo, Severus resoplo y Draco sonrió. No había ninguna forma de lograr que se movieran de su fría lógica. Era simplemente muy duro. Se sentaron en el cuarto de Requerimientos repasando el plan que Snape había hecho, repasándolo una y otra vez hasta que estaba completo en sus mentes. Hermione distantemente pensaba que pasaría con los otros en cuanto los atraparan, que horrores tendrían que enfrentarse mientras ella iba a rescatar al mundo.

-Tendrás que dejar libre tu mente de las imágenes de tus amigos en todo momento- Severus le dijo fríamente- Él puede sentir debilidad a miles de kilómetros.

-Mis amigos me dan fuerza…

-Ellos han sido tu debilidad desde el día en que entraste a este castillo- Draco giro los ojos- hasta tú debes de admitir eso.

-No admitiré nada de eso- le dijo indignada sintiendo cierta culpa por las cosas que le había dicho a Snape hace tiempo.

-Independientemente de eso- Severus detuvo a ambos antes de que una discusión se desatara- Solo pueden ser recuerdos distantes de ahora en adelante. Después de todo, el sigue siendo bueno en legeremancia, aun a la edad de diez y siete años. Va ser una de las pruebas más difíciles que enfrentes, el rompecabezas más complicado que resolverás, por eso debes de estar concentrada Granger

-Si pude sobrevivir siete años dentro de tus clases- ella le miro y después a Draco- y con tu compañía, esto va a ser pan comido

Ambos la fulminaron con la mirada, pero no dijeron nada, solo se dedicaron a resumirle y explicarle cada punto de lo que debía de hacer…

Zumbido. Eso era lo único que él escuchaba de parte de sus seguidores en su oído. Estaba tan cerca de echarles un Obliviate que ni siquiera tenía la paciencia de reírse de eso. Ellos hablaban de cosas tan insignificantes. Festividades, mujeres, padres, mujeres, trabajo, mascotas, ¡oh! ¿Acaso ya había dicho mujeres? A lo que él le concernía, las mujeres eran inútiles. Ninguna de ellas tenía ningún potencial, dentro del castillo, ni una sola. Hasta las maestras eran suaves con él cada vez que lo veían. Era desagradable, ¿había mencionada ya inútiles?

-… y después hizo algo así con su pierna- uno de ellos contaba- y después hubo un cierto giro y todo se volvió…

-Avery- Tom le interrumpió de repente- si no cierras ese agujero enorme en tu rostro, te maldeciré para cerrártela, pondré un encantamiento pegando permanentemente tus labios, un hechizo silenciador en tus cuerdas vocales y te torturare hasta que ya no tengas la habilidad de gritar

Era ese silencioso enojo lo que lo hacía tan intimidante. Incompetentes idiotas como Malfoy y Avery, maldición, incluso Rodolphus, gritarían, chillarían y harían rabietas como niños pequeños. No podrían salir corriendo asustados ante nada. Pero Tom, con su personalidad tranquila, restringido de enojo, casi compostura silenciosa y total autocontrol, asustaba a todos con una sola mirada. Avery, no era nada diferentes a los del primer grado, siendo un cobarde ante el impasible y casi frío rostro de Tom. Él nunca había logrado hacer algo así sin verse contorsionando su rostro y Malfoy sin hacer en sus labios un suave puchero.

-Lo siento Tom- susurro, caminando hacia el fondo del grupo que siempre seguía a Tom. Malfoy dio un paso hacia delante.

-¿Cuándo será la próxima reunión?- pregunto al Lord miniatura

-Cuando lo considere necesario- Tom le dijo

Había descubierto, que irse unos pocos días antes a la escuela eran tanto una bendición como una maldición. Una bendición, por la usualmente tranquilidad y silencio, tiempo para planear, para explorar y un mejor ambiente que un orfanato pudiera dar. Una maldición, bueno, vean a todos esos idiotas con los que tenía que lidiar cuando él estaba ahí. Caminaron a un ritmo justo, hasta la sala común de Slytherin, donde los otros se dejaron caer en un sofá o una silla de cuero o cualquier mueble.

Tom se mantuvo parado, caminando, viendo la sala de estar una que otra vez. Algo era diferente ese día, diferentes a esos días antes de que la escuela empezara. ¿Podría ser su nuevo puesto de Premio Anual? No, el reinaba la escuela de todas maneras, la cuestión de que ahora fuera oficial no cambiaba nada. ¿Sera por qué ahora sus amigos estaban con él esta vez? No, Malfoy siempre estaba ahí ¿Por qué el resto de ellos marcaría una diferencia? No sabía que era, pero estaba seguro que algo no estaba en su lugar, algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

-Deberías de sentarte Tom- uno de los chicos sugirió- Tomate un descanso. Has hecho mucho trabajo en estas festividades, deberías de…

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer Nott- le dijo aun paseando- es mi trabajo darte ordenes, no de la otra manera.

Nott se calló al igual que los otros. Cuando su señor estaba enojado sabían que debían mantenerse callados. Un ligero movimiento o ruido, podría ser lo último que hicieran. Tom continúo su paseo. Él siempre sabía cuando algo no estaba bien en su hogar. Cuando el basilisco de la Cámara de los Secretos había despertado, él lo supo y se ocupó de que lastimara a la gente correcta. Cuando Hagrid había introducido una Acromántula dentro del castillo, él lo supo y se deshizo de el en cuestión de minutos. Si es que acaso pasaba algo malo en Hogwarts, cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, fuera de… fuera de… ¿fecha? ¿Por qué eso se le vino a la mente? Él sabrá. Era un agudo sexto sentido que el siempre poseyó pero nunca uso si no era necesario. Algo en que había fallado de decirle a sus seguidores, pero no era como si ellos necesitaran saber.

Un pequeño crujido le advirtió hacia la esquina más pequeña de la sala común. Un elfo, casi dos pies de altura con ojos hinchados que lagrimeaban sin razón, se mantenía parado, en las sombras, más asustado para hablar como nunca en su vida.

-El direc…director Dippet a ma…mandado a Kipper por el Se…señor Riddle- ella chillo

Volteo su fría mirada a la pequeña criatura y le indico que continuara, no quitando su mirada penetrante por ni un segundo.

-Él es ne…necesita para sa…sanar una bruja-continuo casi sollozando- Porque el profesor Dumbledore aún está de vacaciones.

-¿Dónde está Madame Guile?- le pregunto, su voz igual de fría que su mirada.

-Ella ha estado enferma señor, en San Mungo's señor- ella chillo de nuevo- el Profesor Dippet no es muy bueno sanando y él recordó como usted le ayudo en el tercer pasillo.

Tom recordaba ese día también. Dippet había estado borracho hasta los talones, su tía favorita acababa de fallecer y él termino tropezándose y rompiéndose varios huesos cuando cayó de las escaleras. Trato inútilmente sanarse a sí mismo en su estado de total intoxicación, y la única razón que pensó Tom del por qué no podía hacerlo era por las grandes cantidades de alcohol que tenía en su sistema. Aparentemente, era mucho peor mago de lo que el chico pensaba.

-¿Dónde está el profesor Dippet ahora?- le pregunto a la pequeña cosa vestida con un paño de cocina escocesa

-Él ha estado en la enfermería con la bruja señor- la elfa chilló y decidiendo que ya había explicado lo suficiente se despareció con un ligero crac. Los engranes en la mente de Tom empezaron a funcionar y las conexiones se hicieron presentes. Esto era lo que le había estado molestando desde el momento que había dado un pie dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Esto era lo que había estado jugando con su mente y su sexto sentido desde hace algunas horas. Una bruja desconocida ensuciando sus paredes con su presencia desconocida. Sin decirles nada a los otros, se retiró de la sala común, su estado de ánimo volviéndose más negro a cada paso que daba.

No esperaba ver a su nueva paciente en un estado tan lamentable cuando finalmente entro a la enfermería. Ojos negros y contusiones, huesos rotos y huesos embrujados, sin mencionar que su mente era una ruina emocional al ver como se sentaba en la cama, enroscada en una bola protectora, sollozando y murmurándose a sí misma para no perder la cabeza, lo suficiente para poder abandonar el castillo en una sola pieza . Era bastante obvio que ella había venido de las líneas del frente, pero porque ella, siendo una bruja podía estar ahí, él no lo sabía.

-¡Tom!- observo abatido alrededor para ver al Profesor Dippet aproximándose a él- Gracias a dios que estas aquí, no sabía qué hacer, no hay nadie más en este castillo y todo…

-Está bien profesor- dijo, poniendo su mejor falsa sonrisa y ojos tristes- ¿De dónde vino ella?

-No lo sé- dijo gravemente- No ha hecho nada más que hablar con ella misma para… am… mantenerse cuerda.

-Ella está cayendo lúgubremente- susurro para sí mismo, solo lo suficiente para que el Profesor no escuchara.

Hermione secretamente los observaba través de ojos borrosos, aun murmurándose que no cayera. Draco le había dicho que abriera las puertas de emoción, pero ella sabía que si dejaba que estuviesen abiertas por mucho tiempo, no podría hacer esto sin caer e intentar matar a Riddle. Dejo salir tantas lágrimas como podía sin cruzar la borda y perderse a sí misma en el estado lesionado. Había sido idea de Severus de hacerla ver como si hubiese venido de las líneas del frente de la guerra de Grindlewald, pero había sido idea de Draco de en verdad lastimarla. Ella pensaba que solo quería desquitarse por haberle pegado en tercer año, pero tenía que admitir, que el dolor ayudaba mucho en su actuación. ¿Por qué debía de usar repetidos maleficios para crearle sus heridas?, ella no lo sabía. Tal vez era su forma privada de tortura para ella por haber sido una total idiota en los últimos tres días. No sería un Malfoy si no le hacía pagar por eso. Al final de cuentas, él tenía razón, no eran cercanos, y tal vez nunca lo serían.

-¿Señorita?- una voz tan tierna le sacudió a salir de su ensoñación. Volteo bruscamente, parando sus murmullos para observar un rostro atractivo. Ojos como el agua, cabello como la tierra, una barbilla fuerte, pómulos altos y piel de porcelana. Hicieron una visión muy reconfortante o por lo menos lo harían si no conociera a quien pertenecían.

Ella le observo con ojos asustados mientras el trataba de entrar a su mente, pero ella le bloqueo con un gran muro de emociones que él nunca se haría paso, no importando que tanta habilidad en legeremancia tuviera. Él se vio momentáneamente sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, trato de tomar su brazo con sus manos. Gran error. ¿De dónde saco su licencia para sanar? ¿De un paquete de cucarachas? Todo el mundo sabía que nunca debías de intentar algo rudo con una víctima de guerra y siempre y cuando se suponía que debía de estar fuera de su mente por la preocupación, ella podía lastimarlo tanto como quisiera y no recibir castigo algunos por eso, o eso le había dicho Draco. Empujo la energía de su magia todo lo que pudo, y el resultado fue que él termino hasta el otro extremo de la enfermería, aterrizando violentamente en el piso, con una gran armario que se dirigía hacia él. Lo hubiese podido dar si sus reflejos no hubiesen sido tan rápidos que se desvaneció de ahí antes de que lo alcanzara. Se levantó del suelo y volteo a ver a Dippet con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo diría que la dejáramos morir- dijo rotundamente, pero Dippet le convenció para que le dieran otra oportunidad. Tom obviamente no estaba contento ante la idea de acercarse a ella de nuevo. Trato de hablar con ella en lugar de ser tan invasivo. Sus modales en verdad necesitaban trabajo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto quedamente

Ella volteo su cabeza rápidamente a su dirección mientras sus ojos brillaban con emoción que había mantenido en secreto por muchos meses. Pareciera que le diera una rápida evaluación, decidió contestarle después de una larga pausa dramática, solo por el efecto.

-Hermione Evans-le susurro de vuelta

-¿De dónde eres?

-De las orillas de Italia

-Tienes acento ingles

Ella decidió volver a susurrarse a su misma y él tuvo que ganarse su atención de nuevo. Empezó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás en la cama, apretando su bola de protección ya que sus susurros se hicieron cada vez más fuertes. Ella tenía que admitir que eso era bastante divertido, o a lo menos lo sería si las consecuencias no fueran tan graves.

-¿Quiénes son tus padres? ¿Dónde están?

-Lily… Severus Evans-trago y lloro un poco más entre susurros- muertos

-¿Tienes algún pariente?

-Muertos

-¿Por qué estas cubierta por tantas cicatrices y maldiciones?

-Muertos- murmuro de nuevo, solo para el efecto

-¿Por qué estás en tan mal estado?- él decidió volver a recapitular.

Ella trago y lloro hasta que volvió a tener control de sí misma, sintiéndose caer cuando Harry se le vino a la mente.

-Gr….Grindlewald- solo logro decir, mientras la imagen de Sirius se llegaba a su mente, ganando más lágrimas, utilizando su pena lo más que podía sin llegar a morir en el proceso.

No podría creer que las preguntas de Severus eran casi idénticas como las de Tom, la similitud que había era casi de miedo. Tom la miro, la personificación de la calma mientras su mirada recorría sus lesiones hasta acabar en sus ojos.

-¿Me dejaras sanarte?- le pregunto, colocando la máscara más suave que podía manejar. Era la única mascara que aún no había dominado. Aun cuando quería transmitir empatía y calma, aun se mostraba como frio y controlado. Pero ella no estaba aquí para medir sus expresiones faciales. Después de que susurra un poco más, extendió su brazo hacia él, tratando lo mejor posible de no temblar ante su toque frio. Entonces volvió a sellar sus emociones, dejando que su lógica volviera a tomar control y encerrara a la bestia, tal y como Draco le enseño hace algunos momentos.

Él trabajo rápido y en silencio, algo que ella agradeció, no tanto por el silencio que le permitía pensar mejor, si no por que las lesiones que le había dado Severus empezaban a dolerle demasiado. A los pocos minutos, había acabado, dando un paso lejos de ella, sus lágrimas dejaron de caer y él le observo adecuadamente. Ella no era la cosa más hermosa del mundo, con ese nido de pájaros en la cabeza, pero aun así no era la cosa más fea. Su piel estaba perfectamente limpia, sus ojos marrones poseían profundidad, inteligencia y conocimiento y ahora que ya se había mantenido en control se veía casi digna. Ella lo miro, evaluándolo como el resto y sin embargo manteniendo un respeto hacia sí misma que trataba de aferrarse.

-Gracias- dijo con cortesía

Él le dio un pequeño asentimiento y dio un paso lejos de ella dejando que el director pasara.

-Hice lo mejor que pude señor- dijo quedamente- algunas de las heridas tardaran mucho más tiempo en sanar…

-Tonterías Tom- el sonrió- Has hecho un trabajo excelente, gracias a dios que te permitimos que nos acompañaras unos días antes. Lamento haberte usado de esta manera, pero debo insistir que te retires, por lo menos un momento para que pueda interrogar a la señorita… am…

-Evans- dijeron ambos, Tom mirándola por un momento y ella le devolvió la mirada.

-Evans- el mago mayor sonrió cariñosamente

Al parecer Tom no necesitaba que se lo repitieran dos veces y se retiró sin decir ni una sola palabra, dejando a Hermione y al viejo brujo con sus asuntos escolares.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Bueno segundo cap traducido, quiero pedir disuclpas del primer cap que no fue hasta el segundo día que me di cuenta que el que subi habia sido el borrador_

_por eso lo raro que se encontraba... no recuerdo donde deje el original, lo estoy buscando por todos lados, en cuanto lo encuentre lo cambiare_

_para mejorar la calidad de la traduccion ^^  
><em>

**Reviews**

**Sara Beatriz: **Querida yo tambien estoy de acuerdo contigo respecto a esas partes y a la pareja, cuando lei la version original en ingles esas fueron las lineas que me hicieron continuar leyendolo, aparte de esa relacion con Snape que se ve bastante intima. La verdad es que yo apenas descubri la pareja de Tom y Hermione hace como dos tres meses y me quede enamorada de ella desde el primer fic. Espero que te guste ese segundo capitulo, el tercero ya va a la mitad de la traduccion ^^.

**Alice.214: **Bueno aqui esta el segundo cap espero que tambien lo disfrutes, y si pobre Hermione ella tiene que cargar con todo mientras los demas estan de tontos haciendo cosas que no ayudan a nada ¬¬

**Shanon Lils: **No es molestia alguna jaja, en cuanto empeze a leer el fic en ingles la idea de traducirlo se me vino a la mente, entonces ya vez... mi ociosidad hasta donde llega xD

**Giselle Lestrange: **Pues aqui esta el segundo cap, espero que los disfrutes y te guste al igual que el primero ^^

**MGY: **Lamento decir que no es mio el fanfic, ya me hubiese gustado a mi tener la mente brillante de la verdadera autora para escribir algo asi, yo solo ayudo un poco en traducirlo para ustedes jaja

**Ainums: **Si yo tampoco me esperaba eso cuando lo lei, lo peor es que la autora te lo coloca desde un inicio y uno se queda con ningun idea de como seguira la historia. Pero bueno yo si se jaja... por que ya lei la version original; pero ustedes no coman ansias, como he dicho me tardia entre cinco dias a una semana en actualizar y maximo dos semanas si es que tengo mucho que hacer.

**Hermione. loves. tom. reddley: **Pues ahora estoy algo enferma y afonica por que me fui de loca a una feria y grite a mas no poder y la gripa ni que decirlo jaja pero gracias por preguntar y pues estare actualizando entre cinco dias a una semana y si es que tengo mucho que hacer en dos semanas, pero no creo que tarde mucho mas que eso por que tardo en traducir los capitulos entre dos a tres dias, pero como tambien tengo otras historias mias que tengo que escribir es lo que me atrasa un poco ^^


	3. Buscando La Linea Que Cruzar

**Titulo: **One Timeless Chance  
><strong>Autor: <strong>VTM Potter Crazy**  
>Historia Original:<strong> /s/ 4844655 /1/ One_Timeless_Chance  
><strong>Desclamair:<strong> El mundo de Harry Potter ni la historia me pertenecen, J.K Rowling es la genio detras de este mundo de fantasia y la autora ya mencionada es la genio de esta historia, yo solo hago un pedazo de ayuda a la comunidad traduciendolo para que más personas lo disfruten. ~Permiso concedido por VTM Potter Crazy~

**Nota:** Perdon perdon perdon perdon!; no se cuantas veces no como disculparme con ustedes en verdad; les dije que tardaria dos semanas y termine por tardarme casi dos meses. Las razones, aparte del festival es que tuvo algunos problemas emocionales y admito que las ganas de traducir simplemente se me acabaron entonces deje el proyecto por un tiempo ~demasiado tiempo por lo que veo~ espero que no me odien o avienten jitomatazos por esto. Pero bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo; como les dije NO abandono proyectos, los terminare TODOS; ya tengo a la vista otros fics que me gustaria traducir para ustedes, pero primero tengo que terminar con este jeje. Bueno ya no les hago perder mas tiempo, disfruten y solo me queda preguntarles una cosa  
>¿Ya vieron "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muertes Parte2"?... yo ya... y debo decir... sin palabras... no pondre spoilers por esos que no lo han visto.<p>

Sin mas... Disfruten ^^

**Capitulo tres**

_Buscando la línea que cruzar_

Le había tomado a Hermione hora y media librarse del director y que le dejara explorar el castillo un poco por si misma, diciendo que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar. La verdad, necesitaba hablar con Severus y Draco, pero él no tenia que saber eso. Solo la restringió al séptimo piso, albergando que él vendría por ella para la comida más al rato. Eso le acomodaba bastante bien, y asi se hizo paso entre los fríos pasillos del castillo de Hogwarts, caminando con poca cordura, al cuarto de requerimientos. Tal y como pidió al cuarto que hiciera, solamente ella y ellos podían entrar y salir, después de todo no querían invitados no bienvenidos.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Draco pregunto desde un brazo de un sillón mientras entraba a la estancia.

El cuarto estaba decorado con cálidos colores entre el rojo y el dorado, para el disgusto de los otros dos, con mullidos sillones, dos camas, dos baños y un laboratorio de pociones, solo para mantener a Severus entretenido. La comida estaba siendo resulta con el hecho de que Hermione tenia la capa de invisibilidad de Harry en su mochila, lista para ser usada en cualquier momento, y la ropa era sencillamente fácil cuando tenían bastantes toallas dentro del baño para transfigurarlas.

-El director cree todo lo que le digo- rodo los ojos- y Riddle se muestra satisfecho después de que lo arroje contra la pared.

Severus alzo sus cejas y Draco se rio. Severus tenia un sano miedo hacia el Señor Obscuro, al contrario de Draco, que buscaba la venganza a cualquier precio. Era probable que por eso había elegido unírseles tan fácilmente… eso, y el hecho de que estaría muerto para ese momento si no lo hubiese hecho.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?- les pregunto a ambos

Severus se paro de la mesa del comedor y camino hacia ella.

-Ahora tienes que picar su interés- le dijo, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y moviéndola hacia el centro de la habitación- por el momento, él te vera como una pequeña linda chica, llorando sobre nada- Draco resoplo, pero fue ignorado- Tienes que mostrarle lo que eres capaz de hacer, haz que él quiera compartir sus secretos contigo, muéstrale que eres su igual intelectualmente, aun si nunca lo iguales en poder.

-En otras palabras- Draco irrumpió, aun sonriendo- Confúndelo al punto de que él necesite estar interesado y después metete en sus pantalones.

Hermione se estremeció y Severus frunció el ceño

-Ella no esta tratando de seducirlo Malfoy- Severus desprecio

-Pues debería- se rio- Por lo que escuche dentro de las líneas de los Mortifagos, el nunca tuvo una novia. Tal vez eso lo suavice un poco.

Hermione le fulmino con la mirada pero Draco continuo riéndose de ella. Era difícilmente creíble lo rápido que su personalidad podía cambiar. Hace un minuto estaba tratando de salvarla a toda costa y ahora estaba bromeando totalmente de la misión, aunque sospechaba que Severus había logrado explicarle y convencerle en el tiempo que estuvo fuera.

-¿Qué paso con sus amigos?- les pregunto- No creo que él pueda llamarlos "amigos", pero ellos serán un obstáculo, ciertamente.

-Al igual que podrían ser herramientas- Severus le dijo- sus seguidores son zánganos sin sentido. Ellos harían lo que fuera para mantenerlo feliz, con tal de que no sean asesinados… por lo menos, eso es lo que asume que serán. Mortifagos podían haberse vuelto más idiotas con el tiempo. Gánate solo algunos a tu favor, hazles ver que él te necesita a su lado y ellos retrocederán lo suficiente para que entres. Vas a chocar con ellos, es inevitable, entonces cuando los enfrentes, enfréntalos bien, no retrocedas y procura que sea enfrente de Riddle.

Hermione hizo todas esas notas mentales mientras el continuaba hablando. Esto iba a ser por mucho, más difícil de lo que ella pensaba. Nunca había imaginado que la manipulación formaría tanto de ese plan, por otra parte, nunca había sido una gran Slytherin. Fue algo bueno de que la Orden hubiese dejado el espiar en las manos de ellos dos.

De repente se congelo, y las palabras de Draco de repente le llegaban con fuerza.

-Severus- dijo quedamente, aun no acostumbrada en utilizar su nombre de pila.

Él volteo a verla de nuevo

-Él es un adolescente ahora- dijo dócilmente, encontrando ese tema y su miedo difícil de discutir- Puedo alterar este tiempo dramáticamente, al igual que el nuestro.

-Ese es el punto Granger- Draco giro los ojos- ¿Y ellos te llaman la bruja mas inteligente de tu generación?

-L…lo se- tragó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos por un momento y volviéndolos a abrir, tartamudeando todavía- pero, la primera vez... él…él nunca me ha encontrado.

El mirar de Severus se volvió confuso mientras seguía hablando y Draco de repente se puso serio, entendiendo rápidamente.

-Qué pasa si- inhalo- que pasa si yo… ¿cambio su opinión de mi demasiado?... Que pasa… si él es el que…

Severus de repente entendió todo y cerró los ojos por un momento mientras Draco la observaba con una ceja alzada.

-¿Has tenido sexo alguna vez?- le pregunto, genuinamente interesado

Ella se encogió en la forma de que el rubio podía hablar del tema tan indiferentemente. Era algo que nunca había hablado con nadie de su edad antes, mucho menos divulgar su… estado. Era un tema completamente prohibido.

-No es nada que te incumbe Malfoy- inmediatamente se coloco a la defensiva.

Él sonrio

-Bueno, eso responde esa pregunta- se rio- siempre supe que eras una mojigata.

-Solo por que Ron y yo nunca fuimos tan lejos- le grito- no significa que sea una mojigata!

-Han estado de novios por un año Granger- él se rio- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que no hayan llegado tan lejos aun?

Hermione estaba apunto de estallar cuando Severus decidió intervenir.

-¡Suficiente!- exclamo, cachando la atención de ambos- No creo que este lo suficientemente intoxicado aun para estar escuchando sobre sus vidas sexuales aberrantes… o falta de.

Hermione le fulmino, pero él la ignoro mientras iba hacia ella y colocaba ambas manos sobre sus hombros, forzándola a que lo viera.

-Si hubiese pensando que eso… que eso era una posibilidad- le dijo tranquilamente- nunca te hubiese elegido para esta misión

En lugar de mostrar un signo de alivio como él esperaba, ella le fulmino mas con la mirada y le aventó de sus hombros lejos de ella, causando que se tambaleara un poco.

-¿Estas diciendo que soy incapaz de seducir a alguien?- le pregunto con indignidad. Draco tratando de aguantar una carcajada mientras Snape se estremecía.

-Para nada- dijo suavemente- Simplemente pensé que tu… reciente situación en ese tema seria un obstáculo.

-¿Cómo sabes de mi "reciente situación"?- le pregunto, furiosa delineando su curiosidad

-El hecho de que echaste a Weasley de tu habitación después de media noche cada vez que venía a visitarte era una pista algo obvia- rodo los ojos.

Draco estaba a apunto de caer al piso y rodar en histeria ante el pequeño sonrojo de Hermione. Incluso las comisuras de los labios de Severus temblaron un poco ante el pensamiento. No podía soportarlo más. Inmediatamente se dirigió a la puerta y los otros se colocaron serios, aunque sea por un momento.

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunto Draco, aun batallando en no estallar en risas por su rubor

-Salvar al mundo- murmuró y se fue, no sin antes escuchar como Draco se atacaba de nuevo.

¡No podía creer su descaro! ¿Cómo podía ser que fuesen tan desesperantes, tan maldita sea insensibles? ¡Era simplemente horrible! Solo por que ella quería que su primera vez fuese con alguien quien amase, alguien a quien admirara, alguien con que quisiera estar el resto de sus días, no significaba que fuese una mojigata. Había escuchado del numero de chicas que llegaron hasta la cama de Draco en la noche, demonios, hasta había escuchado a la profesora Sinstra siendo atrapada en las mazmorras tarde una noche, para su sorpresa, y aun así; ella no iba por ahí llamándolas zorras a cada una de ellas ¿o sí? Y estaba segurísima de que Draco encajaba perfecto en ese perfil. Si su padre supiera cuantas mujeres su hijo se había llevado a…

-¿Señorita Evans?

Hermione rápidamente volteo su cabeza para ver al director de pie frente de ella. Inmediatamente se escondió detrás de una mascara cuidadosamente compuesta por ira, depresión y dignidad.

-¿Si señor?- le pregunto quedamente

-¿Ha terminado con sus reflexiones?- le respondió de igual manera- Es hora de la cena

-Si señor- le respondió con un asentimiento ligero de cabeza.

Él le sonrio de una manera amablemente y la guío hacia el gran comedor, charlando amistosamente en el camino.

-He de creer que le gusta Hogwarts- le dijo- Te sortearemos para tu último año de estudios cuando el resto de los alumnos y maestros arriben de regrese de vacaciones. Hasta entonces, he ordenado que arreglen los dormitorios a un lado de los de Tom. Es nuestro premio anual de este año, entonces he delegado que usted sea su responsabilidad hasta que este acomodada.

Hermione se debatía entre la euforia al tener una razón para estar cerca de él y con la repugnancia de que…bueno, iba a tener una razón para estar cerca de él. Se había percatado de su actitud tranquila y calculadora en el ala del hospital. Era bastante molesto si se podría decir. Nunca se había encontrado con alguien tan frio antes. El aire alrededor de él parecía enfriarse, y hielo salía de cada palabra que decía. Él era uno de sus enemigos más odiados, de hecho, él era definitivamente el más odiado de sus enemigos. No quería nada más que ahorcarlo justo donde se encontrase, pero tenía que actuar tranquila. Si jugaba sus cartas bien y hacía lo que tendría que hacer… tal vez tendría la oportunidad.

Llegaron al gran comedor en tiempo record, las puertas de roble siendo tal y como ellas las recordaba, llenos de vida, aunque tenía que decir que había muchos menos marcas de hechizos en la pulida madera. Adentro era como había sido la navidad en tercer año, solo que considerablemente menos festivo. Tenía que admitir que no era totalmente inesperado. Las mesas de las casa estaban ausentes, al igual que la mesa de los maestros, y ahí en medio de la sala, permanecía solo una. Alrededor se ubicaban diez sillas, dos de las cuales el director y Hermione se sentaron y esperaron a los otros. No tomo mucho para que Riddle llegara con su banda de matones. Había uno en particular que capto la atención de Hermione, ya que, había apenas visto el mismo tono rubio de cabello y ojos azules riéndose con histeria para su desconforme.

Tom le dio un sutil asentimiento de cabeza al director, sin prestarle atención a ella en absoluto. Ella lo tomo como una señal y pretendió que él no existía igual, prefiriendo observar a los chicos en su lugar. Si, todos eran hombres. Ese pequeño detalle era ya bastante molesto. La feminista dentro de ella empezó a burbujear mientras ellos seguían el camino de su amo, saludando al director e ignorando su presencia completamente. Pero ella sofoco su monstruo interno y musito que por lo menos el director tenía modales. Aunque esta ligeramente sorprendida cuando uno de ellos si le prestó atención. Él le dio una sonrisa y un leve guiño mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella, mientras Riddle se sentaba frente de ella. Le regreso la sonrisa sutilmente y en lugar de un guiño, ofreció una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Su sonrisa se ensancho mientras desviaba la mirada. Él tenía que estar relacionado con Sirius.

-Bienvenidos chicos- resonó Dippet- confió en que tuvieron una buena tarde

Cada uno murmuro su aprobación mientras Riddle permaneció callado. Hermione en su lugar decidió no hablar.

-Suena fantástico- el vejo hombre sonrio antes de voltear hacia ella. Ella le sonrio y él volteo de nuevo hacia los demás chicos- Esta es la señorita Hermione Evans. Nuestro propio Tom la sano hace algunas horas, salvándola de un destino siniestro. ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes su seguridad mientras se establece?

Hubo un murmullo de ascensión esta vez, el extraño con relación Black aun le seguía sonriendo y todos empezaron a comer. Hermione aun estaba un poco nauseabunda por el viaje en el tiempo y simplemente empujo su plato de comida mientras las conversaciones se intensificaron.

-Mi nombre es Cygnus Black- el chico a su lado se presento con una voz ronca

-Hermione Evans- dijo sutil

-Es un placer en conocerla señorita Evans- el chico le sonrio

-El placer es todo mío Señor Black-le sonrio de vuelta

Permanecieron en silencio por algunos momentos, notando que nadie más se molestaba en presentarse hacia ella.

-Discúlpalos- le dijo, una disculpa atada dentro de sus palabras- Los modales y formalidades son muy altos en la educación de los sangre pura, sin embargo, simplemente optan por no usar lo que se les ha enseñado.

-No importa- negó con la cabeza- Me parece que si los modales de una persona son el estándar, los entonces el resto no son importantes.

-¿Eres una sangre pura?- él le pregunto quedamente

-Si- mintió rápidamente. Noto como Tom movió sus ojos centrando su atención en ella para después desviar la mirada rápidamente de nuevo hacía su cena.

-Entonces debería de importar- le dijo cortésmente- Seguramente has sido educada de esa manera.

-Mis padres nunca le pusieron mucho valor a esas creencias- le dijo, su estado de animo de repente se agrio hacia él.

Él registro de inmediato el cambio de tono en su voz

-No debe de pensar que soy un hombre de prejuicios- dijo rápidamente- Simplemente decía que la presencia de una encantadora dama debería de ser reconocida. Encuentro que el comportamiento de mis compañeros es bastante vergonzoso en este momento.

-Tranquilo Cygnus- Tom dijo de repente sin mostrar ni siquiera un apiste de interés- ella no visitara tu habitación esta noche, no importa lo mucho que uses tu encanto familiar.

-No creo que eso era lo que quería decir, señor Riddle- volteo a verlo lentamente, encontrándose sus ojos antes de enfrentarlo por completo.

Tom finalmente volteo a verla, sus ojos penetrantementes fríos mientras le clavaba su mirada mortal. No pudo evitar más que regresarle la mirada. Su completo comportamiento, su presencia, todo sobre él la hacia enfurecer hasta la insanidad. No podía simplemente ignorarlo más. El director simplemente no parecía tener idea de lo que pasaba alrededor de él, siendo jalado con profesionalismo en una conversación con Abraxus, el maestro de la distracción.

-¿A que se refería Señorita Evans?- le pregunto quedamente, su voz cayendo unos pocos decibeles, desafiándola a decir lo que pensaba.

Estaba poniéndose claro que había escogido a la chica equivocada mientras se enderezaba en su asiento y colocaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Al parecer había mas en ella aparte de lo se veía.

-Simple, que caballeros sangre puras saben saludar a una dama cuando la ven- le dijo a la ligera- y que ellos no la ignoran completamente durante una cena. Considerando que usted ha ignorado esas dos normas, solo puedo deducir que usted es de una categoría menor de sangre y que sus amigos están relacionados con trolls con tal visión estúpidamente nublosa gracias a usted.

La mesa completa retuvo la respiración mientras miraban a ambos. Riddle no iba a intentar nada en el comedor, ella lo sabia, no con el director a los alrededores. Intentaría atacarla tal vez más tarde, aunque ella tenia la confianza que por lo menos podría defenderse de él, mostrar algo de desafío. Después de todo, él no podía matarla cuando era tan bien conocida por Dippet y no estaba asustada de recibir un poco de dolor.

Para la sorpresa de todos, la parte izquierda de la comisura de los labios de Tom se curvó en una sonrisa.

-O tal vez, no he visto a ninguna dama en esta mesa y solo una niña en su lugar- le dijo- he visto a más damas salir de un montón de estiércol de dragón.

Sus amigos se rieron y no pudo evitar sonreírle un poco de regreso. Parecía que por lo menos estaba dispuesto a debatir con ella antes de torturarla.

-Cada uno con su propio enigma Sr. Riddle- sonrio- aunque si va a llamarme a mi "niño", he de decir que no es difícil reconocer a otro.

-Entonces he de recordarle a usted que un niño no habría podido salvar su vida esta tarde.

-Punto justo- asintió- pero, ¿Qué le hace pensar que no habría podido sanarme a mi misma? Podría habar tardado un poco más, pero definitivamente se hubiese podido lograr.

-Demuéstralo

-Présteme uno de sus amigos después de que usted haya terminado su berrinche esta noche y yo estaré feliz de hacerlo

Él le miro plenamente ahora.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que soy tan infantil para tener una rabieta?

-Tengo la habilidad de invocar ese tipo de cosas en niños- le replico con una sonrisa.

Había un silencio tenso en toda la mesa, Dippet y Abraxus aun seguían manteniendo una conversación sobre la temporada de Quidditch de ese año. Uno podría cortar la atmosfera con la punta de la varita, mientras Hermione y Tom seguían observándose uno al otro. Cygnus no era de tensión si no era de otro tipo, entonces trabajo con su magia, que era el hablar, deshaciéndose de la extraña atmosfera en la mesa.

-Entonces…- volteo a ver a Hermione- ¿Eso significa que disfrutaras de un "berrinche" después? ¿Puedo unirme? Conozco unas maravillosas formas de… "aliviar" las molestias.

Ella no pudo evitar atragantarse con la bebida mientras sus palabras caminaban hacia sus oídos. Definitivamente él estaba ligado con Siruis. El resto de la cena paso sin ningún otro incidente. Tom se arreglo para volver a ignorarla. Sus seguidores, menos Cygnus, le imitaron. Descubrió que el ancestro de loa Black era igual de amigable que su descendiente. Lleno de ingenio y astucia que solo un Slytherin puede poseer. Ahora entendía por que la señora Black había borrado del árbol genealógico al chico. Cuando el tiempo de irse llego, empujo su silla y dejo que Cygnus tomara su brazo, guiándola fuera del gran comedor después de un pequeño buenas noches a Dippet.

-¿Has decidido que clases vas a tomar?- él le pregunto mientras pisaban fuera del gran comedor.

-Creo que me inscribiré en Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas, Transformaciones Avanzadas, Pociones avanzadas, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras avanzadas, Herbologia y Encantamientos

-Una carga bastante grande Señorita Evans- casi se rio- Solo he visto a Tom tomar ese tipo de horario.

-Entonces tal vez el señor Riddle no es tanto el troll que pensaba- murmuro

-Bueno ese troll como usted dice- Cygnus sonrio- es el Premio anual y esta al cargo de usted por los próximos días. Le recomiendo que haga crecer un saludable miedo y respeto hacia él

-Las palabras miedo y respeto no deberían de ir en una misma oración Sr Black- le dijo- Pero tomare su consejo en consideración.

Él le sonrio de vuelta un poco hasta que sintió un pequeño golpe en su hombro y escucho una pequeña toz a su izquierda. Ambos voltearon para encontrarse a Tom parado detrás de él.

-Es hora de dormir- le dijo, una orden por debajo de las palabras.

Cygnus volvió a sonreírle después de un rápido asentimiento hacia Tom y le beso la mano como despedida antes de unirse con los otros. Después Tom le tomo rudamente del brazo, a lo que empezaba a volverse costumbre en esos tiempos, y la guía escaleras arriba y no abajo. No le hablo en todo el camino, pero ella podía saber que se encontraba molesto por sus comentarios en la cena, no importando que tan sutil él podía ser mostrándolo. Se detuvieron en el tercer piso y de pronto la aprisiono en contra de la pared, sus manos en su garganta y su varita presionada contra su pecho. Ella mantuvo una expresión calmada como mejor pudo hacerlo, pero el miedo que él le provocaba era casi abrumante.

-Creo…- dijo lentamente- que necesita aprender algunas cosas Srta. Evans

Esa misma mirada fría casi la hizo temblar mientras la punta de su varita se enterraba más en su pecho.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí, ¿no es así?- le pregunto sarcásticamente, igual de lento, igual de frio- ¿No es esto una escuela?

-Tu sarcasmo y tu conversaciones a espaldas acaban aquí- le comando, un poco más arriba que un susurro- No tolero insolencia en mi escuela

-Odio romper su burbuja Sr Riddle- le dijo venenosamente, mientras la punta de su propia varita se apretaba contra su pecho- pero no veo su nombre escrito en las paredes.

La punta de su varita de repente se clavo dolorosamente en su pecho y dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido de dolor.

-No me tiente Srta. Evans- le susurro, estando casi nariz con nariz- Si se cruza conmigo de nuevo, no dudare en castigarla. Su historial significa poco para mi, por ende no se excluirá de mis reglas.

-Habla de todos esos que le siguen ciegamente- le escupió- He conocido a hombre como usted Sr Riddle. Tiranos, que creen que son los dueños del mundo.

Presiono su varita firmemente en contra de sus ropajes, haciendo que él caminase hacia atrás ligeramente, tratando de liberar la presión que ella le estaba haciendo en su corazón. La ira aumentaba dentro de sus venas y ella no podía evitar mas que presionarlo más lejos. Ella quería desesperadamente regresarle todo eso que le había hecho, todo el dolor que había causado.

-Déjeme decirle algo Sr. Riddle- ella continua, un poco más alto que hace rato mientras su ira iba en aumento –Puede que sea poderoso, pero esta muy lejos de ser infalible como usted cree.

Él la observo, considerándola, mientras ella decidía ceder, bajando la varita para guardarla en su bolsillo.

-Usted va cumplir mis reglas…

-Hare lo que se me apetezca- le corto sigilosamente- He dejado pasar demasiados años dejando a hombres como usted arruinar mi vida… no dejara que vuelva a pasar.

Él la examino de nuevo, pero bajo su varita y la coloco dentro de su propio bolsillo al ver que ya no había peligro. Alzó la cabeza de manera imperiosa y miro hacia ella con esa expresión fría y controlada que nunca perdió, ni una sola vez.

-Su cuarto esta detrás de usted- hablo con la misma voz tranquila, pero ahora menos amenazador- Asegúrese de estar ahí lista y preparada para el banquete de mañana en la noche.

Ella le hizo un gesto brusco y vio con ligero alivio mientras se alejaba de ella, el otro lado de la sala, donde sus propias cámaras de encontraban. Algo le decía que mañana tendría que estar tratando mas de lo que ella había tratado jamás. Dejo escapar un tembloroso suspiro y le dio la espalda también dirigiéndose hacia sus propias habitaciones, para conseguir una buena noche de descanso.

**Titulo: **One Timeless Chance  
><strong>Autor: <strong>VTM Potter Crazy**  
>Historia Original:<strong> http : / www. /s/ 4844655 /1/ One_Timeless_Chance (junten los espacios)  
><strong>Desclamair:<strong> El mundo de Harry Potter ni la historia me pertenecen, J.K Rowling es la genio detras de este mundo de fantasia y la autora ya mencionada es la genio de esta historia, yo solo hago un pedazo de ayuda a la comunidad traduciendolo para que más personas lo disfruten. ~Permiso concedido por VTM Potter Crazy~


	4. ¿Aun Sigues De Pie?

****Titulo: ****One Timeless Chance**  
><strong>Autor: <strong>**VTM Potter Crazy****  
>Historia Original:<strong> **/s/ 4844655 /1/ One_Timeless_Chance**  
><strong>Desclamair:<strong> **El mundo de Harry Potter ni la historia me pertenecen, J.K Rowling es la genio detras de este mundo de fantasia y la autora ya mencionada es la genio de esta historia, yo solo hago un pedazo de ayuda a la comunidad traduciendolo para que más personas lo disfruten. ~Permiso concedido por VTM Potter Crazy~

**Nota:** Bueno aqui esta el cuarto capitulo, pensaba públicarlo hasta el sabado pero tomando en cuenta que tengo una salida ese día y no volvere a estar frente a una computadora hasta la siguiente Lunes, preferí colocarselos hoy mismo ya que mañana estare preparando maletas.  
>Las cosas de aqui en adelante se ponen mejor, los que ya leyeron la version en ingles lo sabran, los que no, se los aseguro; esto apenas comienza.<br>Gracias a tods por su paciencia por los dos meses de ausencia; pero tratare lo posible por que no vuelva a suceder.

Sin más, disfruten. ^^

**Capitulo Cuatro**

¿Aun sigues de pie?

La luz del sol se filtraba por la pequeña grieta en las cortinas de terciopelo de su cuarto, como el nuevo día la despertó de su sueño inquieto. Había dado vueltas en la cama toda la noche, hasta el punto de haber arrojado todo en su bote de basura. Si no fuera por el hecho de que había viajado cincuenta años atrás en el tiempo pensaría que se había topado con algo malo. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que Severus y Malfoy estarían pasando por algo similar a ella… cuando el caso se traba de su estomago en cualquier caso.

Decidió que ahora era un buen tiempo para bajar a desayunar y tratar de serenar su estomago lleno de gorgoteos. Rápidamente retiro las acolchonadas sabanas y se dirigió hacia el armario, el cual había sido llenado con su nueva ropa, cortesía del profesor Dippet y los miembros del consejo aparentemente. El profesor había escrito cartas hacía ellos en el instante en que Hermione estuvo estable y requirió unos cientos de galeones para pagar lo que necesitase en su estadía. Ellos habían aceptado, además de mandar un poco de ropa de calidad como su regalo de bienvenida. Era una cosa menos de que preocuparse, de eso estaba seguro.

Abrió la puerta del closet, seleccionando una blusa blanca, una túnica exterior de color azul marino y una falda de talle alto negro para el día, con un par de zapatillas que combinasen. Habría estado mucho más feliz con un par de tenis. Pero en la década de los 40's estaban cortos de ellos. Tomo poco tiempo para acostumbrarse de los tacones, pero después de algunos tropiezos y tal vez un esguince en el tobillo, hizo parecer el caminar un arte. Dejo con facilidad que la vanidad llegara a ella y se coloco frente al espejo. Su cabello estaba desastroso, más de lo normal, desafortunadamente con uno que otro nudo haciéndole imposible de peinar. Algo tenia que hacer con eso si en verdad quería encajar ahí. Nunca había tomado real importancia a su apariencia antes. Siempre había un Lord oscuro, o una serpiente gigante, o un prisionero fugitivo para ocuparse primero, entonces lo había dejado estar y andar por ahí con un nido en la cabeza. Ahora, en verdad tenía tiempo de cuidarse, así que uso alguno que otro hechizo y encantamiento que había inventado ella misma para hacerse cargo del problema, dejando su cabello en unos brillantes y elegantes ondas como cascadas caer por su espalda.

Con su apariencia ya solucionada, se movió grácilmente hacia la puerta, con la capa de invisibilidad en su brazo, solo por las dudas e hizo su camino hacia el gran comedor. Las mesas de las casa habían sido colocadas nuevamente en sus lugares y pronto se hizo evidente, mientras dirigía su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, que no fue la única que había madrugado. Cygnus y Abraxus estaban colocados en uno de los extremos de la mesa, conversación sobre algo altamente entretenido por la expresión en sus rostros. Cuando ella entró al comedor ambos levantaron la vista hacia la entrada y Cygnus agito la mano desde su sitio junto con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Abraxus alzo un ceño claramente entretenido. Ambos se levantaron cuando se les unió, un gran contraste con lo que había recibido la otra noche de Malfoy.

-Señorita Evans- Cygnus saludo, presionando sus labios sobre sus nudillos

-Señor Black- saludo de regreso, una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios- Señor Malfoy, si estoy en lo correcto

-Lo esta- el rubio asintió, repitiendo el gesto de Cygnus- Un placer conocer a la única mujer que ha logrado irritar al gran Tom Riddle

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca y Abraxus arqueo una ceja hacia Cygnus quien solo se rio. Los tres tomaron asiento y tomaron un pequeño festín de tocino con huevos, continuando en hablar.

-Estábamos hablando precisamente de usted, espero que no le moleste- Cygnus le dijo-Nunca habíamos visto a nadie, mucho menos una mujer, enfrentarse de ese modo a Tom como usted lo hizo. Yo pienso que solo necesita aprenderse las reglas ya que Abraxus piensa que tiene un deseo a la muerte.

-He de creer que el señor Riddle piensa igual que usted señor Malfoy – sonrio- Él lo dejo visiblemente claro cuando tenía su varita en mi cuello anoche que no toleraría ni un impertinencia.

Ambos lucieron perplejos.

-¿Y aun sigues de pie?- Malfoy dijo con temor.

-Es un regalo- sonrio de vuelta- acabo de llegar de la guerra, y no estoy para inclinarme ante un maniático egoísta que se cree el dueño del mundo.

Se miraron uno al otro con asombro. Aquí estaba una mujer, una _mujer,_ alguien quien se suponía debía de ser subordinado, obediente, y a servicios de sus caprichos, observándolos como sus iguales y diciéndoles que estaba preparada para una batalla en cualquier minuto. Ciertamente esa era la primera vez… en ese tiempo claro.

Cygnus se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar con ella.

-Yo… no se de que tipo de sociedad venga usted señorita Evans- dijo con cuidado- pero parecer ser algo diferente a esta.

-Como vera, no cualquier mujer esta dispuesta en colocarse en problemas, mucho menos colocarse en problemas con Tom- Malfoy tomo la palabra- no nos malentienda, no nos disgusta el cambio. Para ser sinceros; todo el asunto de la obediencia y tener que servir caprichos a cualquiera de nuestras necesidades tiende a volverse algo aburrido con el tiempo.

-Lo que estamos tratando de decir- Cygnus de nuevo tomo la palabra- que usted debería andar con cuidado. No todos los hombres en este castillo son… flexibles como nosotros. Los profesores tal vez tampoco lo tomen tan bien. Claro que, Dippet, Slughorn and Dumbledore le dejaran hacer lo que guste. Pero personas como Brindom y Callus son algo… podríamos decir… estrictos.

Hermione los observo con cuidado a ambos por un momento y conjeturo que le daban un pequeño consejo en lugar de una advertencia. Ante eso volvió a sonreír.

-Les aseguro que tendré eso en mente- les dijo suavemente- pero eso no impedirá a que continúe siendo yo.

Cygnus sonrio y Abraxus solo coloco una mueca.

-No podríamos esperar nada más- Abraxus susurro.

-¿Estaremos esperando al querido Riddle pronto?- le pregunto a ambos y ellos sonrieron.

-Tom no es exactamente una persona madrugadora- Cygnus le dijo- recuerdo la ultima vez que tratamos de despertarle temprano; quemó mi mejor par de pantalones y Alistair recibió varios huesos rotos

-Lo siento pero…

-Alistair Nott- Abraxus le dijo, sabiendo exactamente lo que pensaba- Estaba a un lado mío anoche. Un chico alto, con cabello y ojos café claros.

Ella lo recordó rápidamente

-A lado de el siguiendo la línea- él continuo- se encontraba su mejor amigo Rodolphus Lestrange. Después de él siguen los dos trolls Crabbe and Goyle, luego Mulciber. Es posible que quiera estarse con cuidado con él. Es algo conocido por su particular talento en las maldiciones en romper huesos. Y sentado a lado de Tom estaba Brandon Dolhov. Igual, no es alguien con quien quiera toparse.

Hermione tomo notas mentales mientras el rubio seguía hablando, tomando todo detalle que podía, recordando en darles los nombres a Severus y a Draco cuando… ¡Diablos, Severus y Draco! En un movimiento rápido se paro.

-Siento cortar esto repentinamente.- dijo rápidamente- tengo algunos asuntos urgentes que atender. Si me permiten.

Sin siquiera mirar atrás, corrió fuera del gran comedor todo el camino derecho hasta el séptimo piso, parando en el tercero para pasar a las cocinas por un poco de pan tostado, varios suplementos y una carga completa de tocino. Camino frente al espacio vacio tres veces y entro encontrando un par de disgustados Slytherin's.

-¿En que momento era tu plan en alimentarnos?- Severus pregunto arqueando una ceja- ¿La próxima semana?

-Lo siento, pero estaba completamente distraída en la enorme tarea en que me metiste Severus- le bromeo de regreso- lo que importa es que ya estoy aquí, además de que se lo merecían por lo de ayer.

Camino hasta la mesa del comedor dejando ahí todo lo que había traído para ellos, tomó asiento en una de las sillas. Fue ahí cuando volvió a mirarlos, ya no parecían enojados, sino más bien, intrigados, o en el caso de Draco, en trance.

-¿Qué?- les pregunto abruptamente

-¿Dónde conseguiste tu atuendo?- Severus le pregunto curioso tomando asiento frente de ella.

-El señor da y el señor quita- dijo secamente

-¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?- Draco pregunto, sonriéndole- O mejor dicho ¿Por qué no te arreglabas así en nuestro tiempo? Digo, podrías haberle hecho un favor a nuestro equipo y haberme dado algo que ver en todas las reuniones de la Orden. Hasta hubiese puesto atención cuando hablaras.

Hermione se sonrojo ligeramente por sus cumplidos y desvió la mirada.

-Perdóname si mi apariencia no es uno de mis factores primordiales en mi lista de cosas por hacer cuando tengo a un malvado Lord y cinco de sus Horrocruxes que destruir

-Tienes un malvado Lord que destruir ahora

-Ahora tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. Lo cual significa que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para detallar mi apariencia.

Draco continúo observándola por un buen rato mientras comía hasta que Severus lo zapeo detrás de la cabeza.

-Coloca tu lengua de nuevo dentro de tu boca, tonto- gruño, Hermione rio un poco entre dientes.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo estuvo la cena?- Draco finalmente pregunto

-Interesante- ella sonrio- Conocí a tu abuelo y varios de los primeros mortifagos.

Draco se animo un poco cuando ella menciono a su abuelo, pero Severus estaba más interesado en otras cosas.

-¿Estaba el señor oscuro ahí?- le pregunto y ella asintió- ¿Qué paso?

-Mas o menos le llame "sangre sucia"- dijo con timidez.

Draco se encogió un poco ante el nombre y Severus le observaba de la misma manera en que lo hizo Abraxus hace rato.

-¿Aun sigues de pie?- le pregunto

-Bueno, fui algo un poco sutil con eso- modifico- pero estoy segura que él lo capto, ninguno de los otros lo logro. Idiotas, todos ellos.

Draco sonrio de nuevo

-Pienso que me agrada mucho más esta nueva Granger

Ella le fulmino con la mirada

-El punto es que el me amenazo poco después de eso, pero logre atacar de vuelta- le dijo a ambos- el hecho de que no me haya matado es que algo he hecho bien, ¿no están de acuerdo?

Severus asintió y Draco tomo una mordida de su tostada.

-Aparentemente las brujas de este tiempo son unas trofeos para esposa en proceso y unas cabezas huecas- continuo- Conmigo agregada en el montón, Riddle fácilmente podrá reconocer la diferencia.

-Y esta obligado a investigar- Severus le dijo, con el tono de precaución en su voz- Debes de ser cuidadosa en cada palabra que dices de ahora en adelante. Debes ser bastante meticulosa con cualquier movimiento que hagas, debes…

-Si, so; lo comprendimos Severus- rodo los ojos Draco- Ella tiene que ser cuidadosa. Guarda tu discurso de primer año de pociones para cuando regresemos a casa.

Severus le mando una mirada asesina y retrocedió muy lentamente. Podría no ser el maestro de Draco, pero aun era capaz de colocarle miedo en su corazón. Draco podría haberse conseguido algunas libertades, pero como Hermione, siempre tendría que recordar su posición.

-He de pensar que serás sorteada esta noche junto con los de primero ¿no?- Severus pregunto y ella asintió- Estate preparada por un cambio de casa

-¿Qué?¿Por que?

-Por que este plan podría haber cambiado tus prioridades e idiotez Gryffindoriano- le dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-Los Gryffindor's no son idiotas- ella le fulmino con la mirada- Solo son… demasiado impulsivos.

-¿La diferencia viene siendo?

Le volvió a fulminar

-Ni siquiera puedes negarlo-le sonrio a Hermione y Draco chasqueo la lengua.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que salvarlos a ambos fue un gran error- gruño y Draco se rio de nuevo.

-¿Cuáles son tus planes de hoy?- Severus le pregunto

Hermione le observo perpleja.

-Pensaba que _tú_ podrías decirme eso- se rio ligeramente- _Tú _eres el orquestador de este plan maestro.

-No puedes pasar todo tu tiempo espiando- le dijo firmemente- Me tomó diez y siete años aprender eso. Tu no deberías de tomarte tanto tiempo.

Hermione lo pensó por un momento y después alzo la mirada para ver a ambos.

"Bueno, me gustaría decir que me quedo aquí, pero miren nada mas a quien tengo como compañía- murmuro y ambos la fulminaron. Como llegaron a llevarse bien; era algo muy fuera de su alcance.

-Bueno, si no quieres honrarnos con tu presencia…- dijo Draco sarcásticamente -¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Simple- sonrio Hermione, parándose de su lugar y caminando hacia la puerta- Iré a la biblioteca

Mientras pasaba por la puerta no pudo evitar escuchar a Draco remarcar.

-Maldita comelibros

Hermione sonrio y siguió caminando por los fríos pasillos. Sus tacones golpeaban contra el suelo de granito y pronto se encontró a si misma en su propio paraíso secreto. Una vez más, la única razón por la cual era secreto era simplemente porque eran los únicos momentos en que Ron y Harry pisaron ese lugar era cuando necesitaban de ello. Aparte de eso, hacían lo posible por mantenerse alejados del lugar. Tal vez aquí podría ser diferente. Le dio un pequeño saludo diplomático a la bibliotecaria, quien le dio una sonrisa amable y fue hacia al parte que más disfrutaba del lugar, solo para descubrir que no estaba sola.

Riddle se encontraba ahí, con justo el libro que quería leer en las manos, pasando las paginas con cuidado, parece como si estuviera apenas tomando alguna información del contenido del libro. Hermione no pudo evitar fulminar al chico cuando observo que doblaba una esquina y continuaba leyendo. Ese tipo de maltrato en su tiempo era motivo para ser expulsado de la biblioteca. De hecho, mientras observaba todo los libros de esa sección, todos ellos tenían las esquinas dobladas y el cuerdo de las portadas desgarradas. No podía evitar preguntarse si todo eso había sido obra suya o era una practica en esa era.

-¿Vas a permanecer ahí y mirarme todo el día?- de repente él pregunto logrando hacerla brincar- ¿o vas a leer algo?

-Ha de suceder que usted tiene el libro que me gustaría leer- le dijo secamente

-Asumo que entonces tendrás que permanecer todo el tiempo observándome hasta que termine- No te preocupes, no te veras tan fuera de lugar cuando el resto de la escuela llegue esta tarde. Todas las mujeres se quedan observándome.

Ella resopló y finalmente él alzo la vista.

-Lamento tener que aplastar su burbuja de nuevo señor Riddle, pero no lo observo a _usted_ – dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho- De todas maneras; ¿en donde ha estado metido? Sus amigos, el Sr. Black y el Sr Malfoy fueron bastante amables en informarme más sobre sus… violentos hábitos para dormir

Él la fulmino con la mirada

-No es nada que le concierne Srta. Evans- le dijo quedamente, empujo el libro entre las manos de ella- He terminado con el, es completamente inservible.

Ahí fue cuando una oportunidad se presento.

-¿Qué es lo que busca?- le pregunto, tratando de verse curioso a pesar de que le importaba un pepino lo que él buscaba

-Una vez más…- le dijo, caminando casi incómodamente cerca- no es nada que le concierne. De todas maneras, ¿Qué podrías saber tú? Eres una mujer

-Al igual que una bruja- le dijo, casi desafiantemente- Una bruja de una cuidad diferente y una forma de vida diferente que puede saber un poco más que usted.

Fue su lógica lo que hizo que él la mirase. Claramente, las brujas aquí eran peor de lo que imaginaba, de otra forma él ya estaría rogando por su ayuda en esos momentos. Sus penetrantes ojos azules escanearon su rostro por cualquier señal de engaño y solo fue el entrenamiento que le dio Severus que hizo que no mostrara ni una pizca de ello. Después de un segundo o dos, Riddle dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Lo dudo mucho- casi susurro y empezó a caminar hacia fuera de la sección. Infortunadamente, Hermione lo siguió.

-¿Y que es lo que le hace pensar eso Sr. Riddle?-pregunto casi con vehemencia mientras salían de la sección de los fundadores y dentro del de Transfiguración. Él empezó a observar en busca de otro libro mientras discutían.

-Por que yo lo digo- dijo, aun más tranquilamente que hace poco- Tu eres una mujer y mujeres por su naturaleza, son idiotas.

-¿Quiere apostar por ello?- le pregunto casualmente, haciéndolo parar en su caminar.

Se volteo lentamente, con una expresión en blanco en su rostro, cuando ella le estaba sonriendo casi con prepotencia. El la observo desde la cabeza hasta los pies, sus pensamientos nunca fueron reflejados en su rostro. Le molestaba que él chico fuese casi imposible de leer. Por eso, tendría que permanecer más tiempo con él si iba a conseguir leerlo apropiadamente.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- Riddle le pregunto, su rostro aun seguía sin ni una expresión al igual que su voz, y aun así, ella sabía que lo tenía.

-Por cada pregunta en clase que llegues a contestar correctamente y yo no…- le sonrio- te dejare tomar mi cerebro por cinco minutos entre clases o después del almuerzo.

El chico rodo los ojos, su cara de repente se mostro aburrido.

-Lo que me lleva de nuevo a mi declaración anterior- dijo él- las mujeres son idiotas. Usted sabe mucho menos de lo que yo sé.

-¿Y que pasaría si yo supiese sobre los "12 usos de la sangre de dragón"?- dijo con confianza- ¿Qué si te digo que he leído "Hogwarts: una historia" por lo menso diez veces desde los once años? ¿Qué si te digo que se cosas sobre la magia que hasta harían que tu cabello se erizara?

-Diría que eres una mentirosa- dijo simplemente y empezó a caminar alejándose de ella hasta que ella tomo su brazo haciendo que se volteara a mirarla

-No puede llamarme mentirosa sin prueba alguna Sr. Riddle- le declaro, mirándolo directamente a los ojos- ¿De verdad cree que lo estaría deteniendo para irse si no supiera como defenderme? ¿En verdad cree que hubiese sacado mi varita y apuntarle anoche si no supiera como usarla? No se de que tipo de mujeres usted esta acostumbrado Sr. Riddle, pero me rehusó a ser servil o débil. Soy la bruja mas inteligente de mi edad de donde vengo y es mi intención vivir con ese titulo.

En el movimiento más rápido que Hermione pudo haber visto, Riddle de repente la tenía acorralada contra uno de los libreros, sus manos a sus lados, los ojos de él mirándola mientras ella regresaba la mirada.

-Podrás ser la bruja más inteligente de tu edad- le gruño, su ira finalmente llegando a su voz- Pero aquí eso no significa nada. Tu serás servicial y débil. Esa es tu naturaleza y te apegaras a ello. Lo que le dije anoche es en serio Srta. Evans, no tolerare insolencia de su parte o de ninguno que piense que puede rondar mi escuela con sus narices al aire.

-Entonces le sugiero que elimine su insolencia-le miro de regreso- el descaro, el sarcasmo y la crueldad que sale de usted, antes de que empiece conmigo.

De repente ella atrajo su rodilla hacia el estomago y observo con cierto placer sádico como él se alejo de ella y se agarro el estomago, respirando agitadamente. Hasta entonces ella sintió la sensación de

Y ahí fue cuando ella le sonrio a él.

-Mi oferta sigue en pie- Hermione le dijo- si alguna vez deseas aprender algo que aun no sabes, sabes donde encontrarme.

Con eso, Hermione camino fuera de la biblioteca, una pequeña sensación de satisfacción se expandió por sus labios. Si eso no resultaba interesante para él, no sabría que más hacer.


	5. Sorteando y Estereotipos

******Titulo: ******One Timeless Chance****  
><strong>Autor: <strong>****VTM Potter Crazy******  
>Historia Original:<strong> ****/s/ 4844655 /1/ One_Timeless_Chance****  
><strong>Desclamair:<strong> ****El mundo de Harry Potter ni la historia me pertenecen, J.K Rowling es la genio detras de este mundo de fantasia y la autora ya mencionada es la genio de esta historia, yo solo hago un pedazo de ayuda a la comunidad traduciendolo para que más personas lo disfruten. ~Permiso concedido por VTM Potter Crazy~

**Nota:**Capitulo cinco arriba, tal vez haya un poco más de errores en este capitulo, pero he de admitir que lo hize muy de prisa por que no he estado mucho tiempo en mi casa y como les prometi que ya no me iba a tardar quize terminarla de una buena vez. Son ya casi la 1 de la madrugada tons, como lo prometido es deuda aqui esta el capitulo.** Gracias a tods de nueva cuenta por su apoyo ^^ me hacen bastante feliz.**

Sin más, disfruten ^^**  
><strong>

**Capitulo Cinco**

_Sorteando y estereotipos. _

Hermione se aferró a la pared en cuanto salió de la vista del premio anual, respiro profundamente para calmarse a sí misma. Interiormente se preguntaba si Riddle eran de ese tipi de magos que podían oler el temor, y deseándole a Dios que su olor fuese difuso. Era tan difícil mantenerse serena como ella era enfrente de él. Aunque se encontrase luchando en contra de su miedo e ira, nunca lograba mantener a raya sus emociones cuando él se acercaba. Ahí se pregunto que hubiese pasado si no le hubiese pateado en intestino, se estremeció ante el pensamiento. También se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraría a solas con él antes de la ceremonia de selección cuando fuese a recogerla.

Después de que logro serenarse a si misma, se deslizo por la pared y camino hacia sus habitaciones, donde se aseguraría que estaría todo el día.

-¿En verdad crees que ella será capaz de hacer esto?-

Severus y Draco estaban, de nueva cuenta, manteniendo un profundo debate en el cuarto de menesteres. Esta vez el tema no era Quidditch o pociones o algún tipo de castigo que había otorgado o había recibido Severus. Ahora el tema era si misión.

-Mientras nos tenga a nosotros que estaremos guiándola, lo hará bien- Severus le contesto a su compañía rubia.

-No es la tutoría lo que me preocupa Severus- le dijo Draco, tomando asiento a un lado de su mentor- Merlín sabe que ella tiene el asunto de la manipulación sujeta en sus manos. Si puede librarse de él llamándolo "sangre sucia", puede librarse de él con lo que sea.

Severus se encontraba intrigado ahora. Bajo el libro que estaba leyendo, analizando al hombre, dejando la frente un poco hacia abajo en modo de concentración.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- le pregunto tranquilamente

-La idea de que si ella es capaz de manejarlo a él- suspiro el rubio- Tu sabes lo que él puede hacer con las personas. Ella puede ser orgullosa, presuntuosa, ratón de biblioteca, pero ni siquiera su terquedad puede estar a la par de la él.

-Ella es una buena persona, Draco…

-Severus…- Draco acaricio el puente de su nariz con frustración-podrá ser buena, pero no es tan buena. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que existe el mal en el mundo y seguido esta Tom Riddle. Esta en su propia liga. Él tortura, él mata, él manipula y él destruye. Eso es exactamente lo que él le hará a ella si no somos cuidadosos. La romperá en pedazos y la reconstruirá en alg0 más… algo que no querremos.

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la cual Severus empezó a ver un nuevo perfil del hombre joven delante de él. La muerte de su madre le había afectado mucho, eso era bastante obvio, pero de donde había salido ese lado de preocupación, Severus nunca lo sabría. Si es que Draco lo admitiera o no, se preocupaba por Hermione… si es que Severus lo admitiera o no, también se preocupaba pro Hermione. Pero solo había una diferencia.

-Tengo fe en ella- contestó- dijiste que existía maldad, y después existía Tom Riddle. Lo mismo se podría decir con ella. Existe la bondad y existe Hermione Granger. Estuvo a lado de Potter hasta el final, vio como otros sucumbían en el caos y los ayudo, y no ha dejado de poner a otros por delante de ella. Tú la veías como era por las noches en nuestro tiempo. Se hundía en el alcohol hasta quedar dormida para evitar caer, pero para los idiotas a quien servía. Es desinteresada, es valiente y es una Slytherin de corazón.

Ese ultimo detalle agarro a Draco fuera de guardia. Nunca había pensando en Hermione como alguien connivencia y ambiciosa. Al parecer Severus noto su escepticismo.

-Te aseguro que ella será seleccionada en Slytherin Draco- sonrio- No la hubiese escogido si hubiese sabido que no podría manejar el cambio.

La cara de Draco se torno en una sonrisa de un momento a otro.

-¿Te importa colocar un poco de galeones a lo que tu boca dice?- pregunto, estirando su mano hacia el hombre mayor- Ella es demasiada recta para cambiar Snape

Snape de repente gruño

-Acepto

Hermione se sentó dentro de sus habitaciones en espera de Riddle a que llegara. Había tratado de decidir en esa hora y media como llevaría el pelo. Le maravillaba el descubrir cuanto tiempo libre tenia ahora que su vida no estaba constantemente en peligro mortal. Normalmente solo lo levantaría en una cola de caballo y patearía algunos traseros de uno que otro Mortifago, pero ahora que los mortifagos no andaban tras de ella (aun) tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Contemplo en dejárselo suelto como con suaves hondas como lo había traído todo ese día, pero eso se volvería complicado si un poco de comida se atorase en ella. Podría colocárselo en una trenza, pero nunca se iba en una línea recta cuando intento hacerlo. Podía atárselo en una cola de caballo como recuerdo de los viejos tiempos, pero eso ya era muy aburrido para ella. Fue ahí cuando la respuesta vino a ella. Movió su varita en torno a su cabeza, murmurando unos cuantos hechizos vio como su cabello empezaba a alzarse para formar un elegante moño francés.

-Practico y aun se ve bien- se dijo a si misma, casi sonriendo.

Se aventuro hacia su closet seleccionando un juego de ropas del colegio. Infortunadamente para ella, sus usuales zapatos escolares habían sido sustituidos por un par de zapatillas altas. Ya no era un problema caminar con ellos, pero si lograban hacerla sentir ligeramente incomoda. Se coloco todo y espero un total de cinco minutos hasta que Riddle apareció. Golpeo firmemente su puerta y tuvo que darse algunos segundos para calmarse a si misma antes de encontrar el coraje suficiente para enfrentarse a él. Él simplemente se le quedo viendo mientras Hermione se deslizaba hacia el corredor, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y colocarle un seguro mágico sin voltear a verlo, una mueca lleno su rostro.

-¿Lista para ir?- Hermione le pregunto, un silencioso reto se infiltraba entre sus palabras.

Él no ofreció ninguna respuesta, si no que, simplemente la tomo por el brazo empezando a jalarla por los corredores hacia el gran comedor. Ella trato de resistirse ante el jaloneo del chico, pero ante todo, el era más fuerte físicamente que ella. Eventualmente, solo se coloco en línea a su lado como opción, decidiendo que él podía ganar esa vez, e igualo su marcha en todo el camino. Luego la llevó hasta la puerta de entrada y se detuvieron frente a las grandes puertas de roble, sus manos estaban en sus hombros apretándole dolorosamente. Hermione hizo una mueca pero se las arreglo para no gritar de la presión que le aplicaba.

-Esperaras aquí hasta que tu nombre sea mencionado- le dijo tranquilamente, fríamente, su rostro cubierto de nuevo por esa mascara sin emociones- No te moverás, no harás ni un solo ruido y no disturbaras la ceremonia ¿esta claro?

-¿Por qué disturbaría la ceremonia?- pregunto, su rostro casi igual de frio

No le respondió. En lugar de eso se deslizo dentro del comedor y camino de regreso a su puesto en la mesa de Slytherin. Inmediatamente entendió lo que Riddle había dicho sobre que las chicas lo observaban. Justo antes de que las puertas se cerrasen, fue testigo de cómo varias mujeres, tanto jóvenes como mayores, e incluso miembros del propio staff lo observaban ensoñadoras e idiotas. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de burla y preguntarse quién demonios era la otra premio anual, esperando que pudiera remplazarla en menos de un mes y empezar a ordenar ese lugar como debería de ser.

Como una hora y media paso mientras ella seguía paseándose en ese pasillo, preguntándose cuando demonios iban a nombrarla. Ya habían sorteado a los de primer año y Dippet se encontraba dando su introducción de su discurso. No podía tardar mucho.

-Y ahora, solo pediré un minuto más de su tiempo- escucho que el directo proclamaba, su momento había llegado- detrás de esas puertas se encuentra el ultimo estudiante que será sorteado esta noche. Ella viene de un lugar muy lejos, de las líneas del frente de la guerra- en esos momentos, muchos murmullos rompieron el silencio y Dippet tuvo que pedir atención de nuevo- Ella tiene un pasado complicado y ha sido traumatizada por sus vivencias. Les he de pedir que no la presionen por información y le hagan sentir completamente bienvenida como es posible. Ante ustedes, les presento a Hermione Evans.

Hermione tomo eso como su señal y se mantuvo firmemente parada con sus manos detrás de su espalda, su cabeza en alto y con una mirada de dignidad pura en su rostro. Se deslizo en el comedor como un conquistador, con la gracia de una diosa y la expresión de una reina de hielo. Algo que toda la sala, incluida el personal, no lo esperaba. Hoy, iba a demostrarle a Tom Riddle y a todo el mundo de lo que estaba hecha.

Paso hasta en frente de la sala, con un pequeño saludo a la mesa del staff, que algunos regresaron inmediatamente, algunos se quedaron ahí, en un shock total y otros simplemente se burlaron de ella. Después se sentó en el banco delante de todos y dejo que le colocaran el sombrero.

El sombrero de inmediato empezó a hablar.

_-Señorita Granger, esto es una grata sorpresa. No recuerdo haber tenido antes un viajero del tiempo._

Hermione se paralizo ligeramente, pero después decidió hablar de regreso.

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?-_pensó de regreso-_estoy bastante segura que…_

_-Esta todo aquí en su cabeza Señorita Granger. Sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos. Tengo acceso a todo lo que ya ha visto, todo lo que ya ha sentido. _

Bueno, por lo menos tenía sentido.

_-¿Pero eso no es un problema aquí verdad?_-continuo- _¿Dónde podre ponerla esta vez? Huffulpuff serán demasiado mansos para una persona con tanta vida, aunque Ravenclaw le daría la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, pero parece que su vida académica no es tan importante como otras características que tiene. Desafortunadamente esto me deja con una decisión difícil. Dos casas, tan diferentes y tan iguales, solo uno puede ser su hogar. _

_-¿Cómo es posible que sea una decisión difícil? –_le pregunto, empezando a sentirse frustrada- _Soy un Gryffindor, de principio a fin. Siempre lo he sido. Soy valiente, leal y caballerosa…_

_-Y astuta- _le corto- _y ambiciosa, y una vez que esta misión haya llegado a su fin, no se sentirá igual. Afróntelo señorita Granger, tiene más Slytherin dentro de usted de lo que imagina._

-Claro que no- resoplo en voz alta, haciendo que algunos de la sala reír un poco.

-_Oh claro que si- _el sombrero intervino-_Por mucho. ¿Elaborar poción multijugos en su segundo año?¿Liberando a un ex convicto de un destino peor que la muerte? ¿Escribir "soplona" en forma de manchas por toda la cara de una chica…_

_-Esa poción multijugos fue necesaria- _se defendió-_ese hombre era inocente y esa chica definitivamente se lo merecía. Y además, soy una sangre sucia ¿recuerdas?_

_-Tu estatuto de sangre pudo haber sido importante para Salazar si no tuviera tantas cualidades que él amaba en sus estudiantes. ¿Qué me dice del ED? Eso fue una brillante movimiento de astucia utilizando esas monedas encantadas. ¿Y que me dice sobre que ha ocultado información a la orden? Ellos no la escucharían entonces usted ni se molesto en intentar. Cuando entró en su séptimo año, formo alianzas con Slytherin's y se sintió mucho más confortable alrededor de ellos que de Gryffindor's. Creo que sabe que es lo que va a pasar ahora señorita Granger. No hay que negar de donde pertenece. _

_-Existen todas las de negar para donde pertenezco – _le gruño mentalmente- _He estado en Gryffindor toda mi vida. Como puede ser que de repente pertenezca a Slytherin. _

_-Usted es lo que nosotros llamamos una serpiente en ropas de león señorita Granger- _se burlo el sombrero seleccionador- _No hay mucho como usted, pero hay algunos. Espero que se divierta descubriendo los secretos del señor Riddle. Tengo que decir, que esa es una mente que no negaría volver a escoger. _

Con eso, se cerro las apertura mental que existía entre ambos. Dejando a Hermione en un estado de shock mental mientras era gritado al resto de la sala "SLYTHERIN"

La mesa de Slytherin, la mayoría de ellos hombres, aplaudieron mientras ella se les unía, pretendiendo estar totalmente contenta por la decisión que había tomado el sombrero seleccionado por ella. Cygnus en particular se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en su mejilla antes de guiarla a que se sentara entre el y Malfoy, opuesto a Riddle, quien se encontraba dentro del mismo shock que ella por la expresión en su rostro.

Mientras observaba a lo largo de la mesa durante todo el banquete, noto que solamente había cuatro chicas quienes se encontraban todas juntas en todo Slytherin. Una que rápidamente identifico como Eileen Prince, madre de uno de sus Slytherin's favoritos. Estaban todas apiñadas en un pequeño grupo al final de la mesa, conversando claramente, sobre ella. Hermione esperaba por lo menso encontrar una amiga en alguna de ellas. Necesitaba amigos en ese tiempo, mas que nada.

-He de suponer que veremos mucho mas de usted señorita Evans- Cygnus le sonrio.

-He de suponer Sr. Black- le sonrio de vuelta. Fue ahí cuando supo, si no tenia a nadie mas, por lo menos lo tendría a él. Pero entonces sus ojos vagaron hacia Tom, que aun estaba observándola con sorpresa en silencio. Era como si le hubiera creció una segunda cabeza o algo así. Fue cuando una idea le surgió.

-¿Va a quedarse mirándome toda la velada Sr. Riddle o comerá algo?

Cuando capto lo que le trataba de decir Riddle le fulmino con la mirada y bajo la mirada al plato de comida que se encontraba frente a él. No volvió a verla en lo que restaba de la noche, eso le ajustaba a ella muy bien. Cayo en una conversación simple y cómoda con Cygnus y Abraxus, volteando a ver la sala de vez en cuando, algunas veces viendo cosas que casi logran llenar sus ojos de lagrimas. En la mesa de Gryffindor, vio a relativos de la familia Weasley, algunos relacionados con Harry, Augusta Straus, pronto a ser Longbottom, y uno que otro que parecía ser un Lovegood. Al final de la mesa de Huffulpuff, podía alcanzar a ver un Abbots, una chica que definitivamente era una Chang y había seguro algunos Smith's en el lugar, de eso estaba segura. Pudo ver a otros en Ravenclaw, un par de gemelas que se veían como las gemelas Patil de su tiempo y eso fue suficiente para llevarla al borde. Viendo todos esos rostros familiares que no podría interactuar, solo por el hecho de la casa donde pertenecía, solo si acaso, por obra de un milagro las reglas se hubiesen cambiado desde su tiempo. Estaban fuera de limites y apestaba.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, Cygnus y Malfoy se levantaron al mismo tiempo, ambos ofreciendo su brazo a ella. Hermione observo la larga mesa, viendo que las demás chicas eran ofrecidas el mismo trato y parecían bastante contentas por eso. Después de todo, ella no quería pasar por arriba de nadie. Tomo sus brazos y se levanto para irse con ellos, notando que las demás casas no estaban siguiendo su ejemplo. Cygnus pareció darse cuenta de su confusión.

-Es una costumbre Slytherin-le dijo tranquilamente- Cuidamos a los nuestros y no hay sentido alguno ser descortés. Las demás casa no ven las cosas como nosotros lo vemos.

-Eso es bastante obvio Sr. Black- dijo, no quitando su visto a los demás en la sala.

La guiaron hacia los pisos inferiores, las mazmorras, Tom liderando el camino, viendo que había unos cuantos de primer grado y Hermione misma que enseñar el camino. Les dio la contraseña de una manera cortés, les decía que si tenían alguna pregunta que el estaba dispuesto a respondérselas y que podían hacer lo que querían hasta las nueve, cuando tenían que estar en cama. Hermione hizo lo posible por no reírse por su falsa sinceridad, pero aun tuvo que toser algunas veces para encubrirlo. Termino siendo una muy buena imitación de Umbridge.

Cuando entraron, Hermione quedo en completo shock. El contraste de la sala común de Gryffindor era impresionante. Verde y plateado cubriendo cada rincón, así como el tinte verde que producía el reflejo del Lago negro, sofás de cuero en lugar de butacas mullidas y las frías paredes de piedra en grises diferentes. Debería de darle miedo, debería de haberle dado la sensación de querer gritar y salir corriendo del disgusto… sin embargo, se sentía como en casa. Cuando un pequeño reflejo de luz le llamo la atención, miró hacia arriba para ver la mejor vidriera de colores que jamás había visto, el lago claramente visible a través de ella, una serpiente pintada en su superficie con un anillo de lata gigante alrededor de su cuello.

-Es magnifico ¿no?- alguien le pregunto detrás de ella.

Volteo para ver a Eileen Prince parada frente a ella.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que entre a este cuarto- continuo- sintiendo por la primera vez que estaba en casa, como si ningún otro lugar me haría feliz. ¿Sientes eso ahora?

Hermione no sabia que decir y por ende simplemente asintió. Ambos dejaron de ver la ventana y se observaron una a la otra.

-Mi nombre es Eileen-le sonrio

-Hermione- le sonrio de regreso

-Eres de séptimo ¿no? – le pregunto- Estarás conmigo y con las demás. Deséale buenas noches a Cygnus y a Abraxus y te llevare arriba.

El cariño directo en que la bruja la trataba tomo a Hermione completamente fuera de guardia. Estaba tan acostumbrada de que los Slytherin no fuesen amables, crueles y ambiciosos, estaba esperando encontrar lo mismo ahí. Ciertamente era nuevo. Sin embargo, hizo lo que se le fue dicho y camino hacia donde se encontraban dos de sus Slytherin's favoritos parados en una profunda conversación.

-Eileen me llevara arriba- le dijo con una sonrisa- pensé que venir a decir buenas noches.

-Es agradable ver que otra mujer se ha unido a la casa- dijo Abraxus mientras besaba sus nudillos y Cygnus hizo lo mismo- estaba empezando a pensar que estábamos espantándote lejos de nosotros.

-Creo que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que me asuste lejos de ustedes Sr Malfoy- le sonrio a ambos- los veré en la mañana.

Con eso, ascendió las escaleras hacia su nuevo dormitorio con Eileen justo al frente y las demás chicas atrás, todos los hombres viéndolas irse. Hermione lo encontró algo inusual que todas se estaban dirigiendo hacia el mismo lugar y una de las chicas, de un grado menor, lo capto.

-Somos muy pocas que cuando llegamos decidimos estar todas juntas- le dijo- tiene mucho mas sentido que el hecho de tener dormitorios enteros solo para nosotras ¿no lo crees?

Hermione asintió en acuerdo, y rápidamente siguió a Eileen dentro de los dormitorios los cuales eran iguales a los de Gryffindor solo con la excepción de los colores.

-Tu cama esta por ahí- una de las otras le sonrio, señalando la cama endoselada junto al baño.

-Supongo que será mejor empezar con las introducciones- Eileen, sonrio a todas, señalando a las demás a que se unieran a ella en cama o a su lado- Como sabes Hermione, soy Eileen- dijo cuando todas estaban sentadas- Vine aquí en mi primer año y ahora estoy en séptimo. Esta pequeña rubia es Amelia Parkinson – indico a la chica a un lado de ella, que era todo menos rubia. Como su futura nieta, Amelia tenia cabello obscuro y ojos azules con una nariz con un ligero aire de pug. Al contrario de su nieta, ella era muy bella con pómulos resaltados y un cuerpo de envidia.

-Yo llegue un año después de Eileen- sonrio- estaba tan temerosa cuando note que solo había una chica, pero después de acostumbras de la atención de los chicos.

-La mayoría de ellos- Eileen resoplo y los demás se rieron, Hermione con ellos, sabiendo exactamente a quienes se referían.

-Yo soy Christa Jones- una chica de tercero le sonrio- Mi gemela Hestia esta en Gryffindor. Es duro ahora que estemos separadas. Supongo que yo herede la astucia y ella la valentía.

-Ambas cosas son nobles-Hermione sonrio y la pequeña niña le sonrio de vuelta, sus grandes ojos cafés brillando con aceptación

-Mi nombre es Druella Rosier- la ultima dijo, su voz más fría que las demás, una marca Slytherin que por fin reconoció Hermione: celos.

-Ignórala- Eileen dijo- Solo esta celosa por que estas muy unida a Cygnus.

-No lo estoy- Druella proclamo, su piel colorándose, sus ojos verdosos brillando con vergüenza- no quiero tener nada que ver con él

-Oh por favor- Christa rodo los ojos- desde que te beso debajo del muérdago el año pasado, no has podido quitarle la vista de encima.

-Y desde que empezó a perseguir a Gryffindor's has estado más agria que una alfombra mágica llena de limones- Eileen rio.

Hermione sabía exactamente lo que se sentía, tener que ver a la persona que amas ir tras otra chica, besándola en un sofá mientras tu observas, tratando lo más que puedes de no aventarle un ataque de canarios a ellos cuando te cachan que estas completamente sola. Es horrible.

-Si te hace sentir de alguna forma mejor- Hermione le sonrio- no tengo ningún interés en él de aquella manera

-¿Cómo no puedes tenerlo?- Druella de repente se sonrojo, luego cubrió su boca con vergüenza. Los demás solo se rieron.

-Puedo tratar de hablar de ti con él- le sonrio de nuevo- si eso es lo que quieres que haga.

-¿Lo harías?- le pregunto

-Claro

De repente se vio envuelta por el pelo liso y negro de Druella; junto con un cuerpo delgado pero fuerte, la frialdad de Druella aprecio haberse evaporado en un instante. Era extraño sentirse confortable, especialmente con una verdaderamente emocionada y risueña Slytherin encima de ella. Pero Hermione nunca se había sentido más como en casa. Y hablar poner en una posición buena a Druella con Cygnus no iba a cambiar nada espectacular. Había visto a Druella Rosier conectada con Cygnus en el árbol de la familia Black. Lo que era mas asombroso mientras la conversación seguía, Hermione noto que ninguna de esas chicas era lo que Riddle había descrito. Cada una de ellas tenían ambiciones, cada una de ellas tenían sueños y cada una era definitivamente más inteligentes que una bruja promedio. Como era posible que él pensara en esas chicas como idiotas, Hermione nunca lo hubiese adivinado, considerando a Eileen era la mejor en la clase de pociones, sobrepasando aun a Riddle. Mientras seguían en la conversación sobre las clases, noto que en verdad iba a tener un tiempo duro, no solo derrotando a Riddle si no a Eileen también, viendo que ella era la única chica de Slytherin que iba en su curso.

-No eres nada a lo que yo pensaba- Hermione de repente exclamo, dejando a todas confundidas- Solo digo que Riddle las hizo ver a todas como amas de casas recatadas y remilgadas en fabricación.

-Eso es lo que el resto de las chicas son- Druella rodo los ojos- Claro, muestran señas de brillantes de vez en cuando, pero ninguna de ellas tiene independencia. Es bastante desagradable.

-Pero hasta Cygnus y Abraxus…

-No nos han puesto atención desde que entramos en primero, y solo nos ven por lo que somos cuando están demasiado tomados- Eileen le dijo- piensan de nosotras como hermanas y siempre lo harán.

-Habla por tu misma- Druella se bufo y las demás se rieron.

Cuando la medianoche llegó, todas entraron en sus camas, dejando al cabeza de Hermione llena de mas preguntas de las que tenía cuando llegó, su mente zumbaba hasta el punto de demencia. Pero estaba cansada, y en unos pocos minutos y dejando caer su cabeza en la suave almohada y cubriendo su cuerpo con las sabanas verdes, sus ojos se cerraron y se metió a un sueño tranquilo por primera vez desde que llegó.


	6. Primeros

******Titulo: ******One Timeless Chance****  
><strong>Autor: <strong>****VTM Potter Crazy******  
>Historia Original:<strong> ****/s/ 4844655 /1/ One_Timeless_Chance****  
><strong>Desclamair:<strong> ****El mundo de Harry Potter ni la historia me pertenecen, J.K Rowling es la genio detras de este mundo de fantasia y la autora ya mencionada es la genio de esta historia, yo solo hago un pedazo de ayuda a la comunidad traduciendolo para que más personas lo disfruten. ~Permiso concedido por VTM Potter Crazy~

**Nota: **Empeze la universidad, la carrera absorbe mas tiempo de lo que pensaba; he organizado mis horarios y tengo planeado actualizar cada dos semanas, aunque no prometo nada, como ven mis fechas estan desorganizadas. Pero como siempre digo, el proyecto no se abandonara.  
>Gracias a todos por sus reviews<p>

Sin más, disfruten ^^

**Capitulo Seis**

Primeros

Hermione despertó al día siguiente, descansada y sintiéndose casi feliz por primera vez en varios meses. Había sido la primera vez, desde hace tiempo, que pudo conciliar el sueño sin recurrir a pociones o al alcohol. Eso estaba destinado a recargar las baterías de cualquier persona. Se levanto de la cama, tomando una muda de ropa limpia y zapatillas como también una toalla y bastantes productos de higiene personal, tomando su camino hacia el baño.

Estaba lujosamente cubierto de azulejos en negro obsidiana con toques en plata y la cabeza del grifo en un tono esmeralda. La bañera era enorme y el fregadero ya contenía una gran variedad de cremas hidratantes y geles preparados para su uso. Su sumergió en la bañera por lo que pensó fueron horas, dejando que sus músculos se aflojaran y liberando su mente, hasta que Christa finalmente entro.

"Hermione, vamos a perdernos el desayuno a este paso" ella le sonrio, alcanzándole una toalla "Cygnus y Abraxus te están esperando abajo"

"¿Siempre andan por ahí, como perros abandonados?" no pudo evitar preguntar Hermione

"Siempre" se rio Christa "Antes de que llegaras, usualmente esperaban a una chica de Gryffindor. Vaya si no va a tener una sorpresa esta mañana"

Hermione no pudo evitar mas que reírse junto con la chica antes de terminar de vestirse. Odiaba meterse en el camino de otros, pero si estas chicas eran como los demás los habían descrito, no dudaba que tendría un gran grado de diversión con ellos.

Se encontró con los chicos con una sonrisa en su rostro, su cabello hacia atrás atado en un moño con algunos mechones sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro y su ropa se encontraba recién lavada y planchada.

"O por dios, señorita Evans" Cygnus dio un paso hacia el frente, una encantadora sonrisa torcida se extendía a través de sus labios "siempre luce hermosa, pero debo decir que hoy se encuentra absolutamente deslumbrante"

"Usted debería de dejar de adúlame tanto Sr Black" le respondió, una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios "Me avergüenza"

"Si se tratase de cualquier otro, señorita Evans; yo mismo diría que dejara de ser tan cursi, pero me parece que hoy sus cumplidos son completamente justificados" dijo Abraxus, la honestidad penetraba sus palabras "Tengo que decir que el verde es sin duda su color"

Su sonrojo se intensifico y desvió la mirada un lado con una simple risa. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir tales elogios sobre su apariencia. Era definitivamente nuevos terrenos. Ni siquiera Harry y Ron habían puesto tanta atención hacia ella antes y considerando que Ron había sido su pareja en el momento era decir mucho. Caminaron rápidamente a lo largo de los pasillos de Hogwarts, charlando amistosamente sobre lo que se avecinaría en sus clases y profesores.

"Brindom enseña Herbologia" Cygnus le dijo a la vez que pasaban por la sala principal "Es bastante parcial en cuanto es ayuda a las chicas. Aunque solo lo hace para intentar tener una mejor vista de sus piernas o colocar una mano sobre de ellas. Hacemos todo lo posible para quitárselo del camino a Eileen, pero no siempre funciona"

"Callus da Runas Antiguas" Abraxus le dijo mientras tomaban asiento en la mesa de Slytherin, opuestos de Tom una vez más, esta vez las chicas se colocaron a un lado de los chicos en lugar de un grupo separado "Es bastante duro con las brujas en su clase. Si cometes algún error, te castigara por ello muy severamente"

"Me hizo limpiar las mazmorras por todo un mes porque traduje mal _ewoz" _ Amelia rodo los ojos " y no elige a ninguna de la chicas para que participe tampoco"

"Claro está, tampoco ayuda el hecho que mas de la mitad de ellas _no tienen_ la respuesta" resoplo Christa

"Y las pocas que lo tienen están demasiado metidas en ser pequeños trofeos que no se colocan como voluntarias tampoco" Hermione concluyo, asintiendo con ellos "Hay algo seriamente mal con esta escuela"

"¿No ha considerado que tal vez haya algo malo en usted" Riddle le pregunto, casi con placer mientras dejaba a un lado su copia del el Profeta "¿Qué, a lo mejor, la escuela y su forma de operar son los adecuados y usted es la que se encuentra mal?"

"¿_Usted _ha considerado alguna vez, que a lo mejor, hay algo malo dentro de sí, Sr Riddle?"le regreso la pedrada Hermione, claramente irritada en ese punto "¿Qué, tal vez, su punto de vista de la escuela y usted es el que tienen el problema? Le puedo garantizar una cosa Sr Riddle, que si usted comenzara a prestar atención al talento femenino que tiene alrededor, el resto de la escuela al igual que usted, sabrían lo que verdadero talento es"

La mesa entera de Slytherin sostuvo el aliento a la vez que observaban a ambos lanzarse miradas a cada uno. Todos sabían del temperamento de Tom y solo esperaban el momento en que el chico se abalanzara y se la comiera completa. Estaba a punto de lanzarle una contestación asesina cuando Slughorn llegó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Si Tom no hubiese escuchado su resonante voz, habría mantenido su ceño fruncido, como tal, lo remplazo con una encantadora sonrisa mientras miraba a su profesor.

"Buenos días profesor" dijo alegremente mientras el maestro se colocaba frente de ellos.

"!Buenos días Tom!" respondió "Confío en que has tenido una hermosa mañana hasta ahora. Debo decir que tu horario es sin duda alguna _muy _impresionante. Pensé en preguntarte, ¿Qué dejas Adivinación? Acostumbrabas a disfrutarlo mucho"

"Me encontré en la necesidad de priorizar profesor" le sonrio mientras le era entregado su horario "Simplemente Adivinación no esta en mi lista de que-hacer este año"

"Justificable, mi niño, justificable" Slughorn se rio "! Ah, señorita Evans ¡ Es un placer que se nos una en Slytherin. Veo que ya ha encontrado algunos amigos, eso claramente le salva de incomodas presentaciones. Debo decir que las clases que ha elegido son bastante extensivas. Si necesita cualquier ayuda, no dude en preguntar"

"Lo tendré en mente profesor, pero no creo que necesite ayuda alguna" le sonrio y se le fue entregada su horario "Se suponía que iba comenzar a _enseñar_ de regreso en casa, así que tomar de nuevo estas clases será sencillo"

Slughorn se alejo con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro mientras todos los demás la observaban en completo shock. Riddle simplemente rodo sus ojos ante eso.

"Ella esta mintiendo, idiotas" dijo quedamente mientras Hermione solo le sonreía

"Crea lo que guste creer señor Riddle" suspiro "Pero debería de considerar si es que hay alguna prueba sobre esa acusación"

Hermione aun podía sentir los ojos sobre de ella mientras comía su desayuno, pero optó por ignorarlos y dejar que se preguntaran sobre ella. Podía decir que hasta Riddle estaba contemplándola en ese mismo momento, solo por el hecho de que sus ojos dejaron de moverse sobre el _Profeta _ y su ceño estaba ligeramente arrugado. Eran solo esos pequeños detalles que dejaba a la vista, y solo para ella. Todos los demás estaban o demasiado dentro de la conversación con Slughorn o demasiado temerosos para verlo. Cuando el tiempo llegó, Hermione se encamino hacia su primera clase de Transfiguración tomando asiento en la parte de atrás junto a la ventana, esperando por el resto del de séptimo a que llegaran.

"Buenos días señorita Evans" una voz dijo por detrás de ella. Hermione volteo a encontrarse con los generosos ojos azules del profesor Dumbledore, mirándole por encima de sus lentes de media luna, su barba castaños rojizo brillando ante la luz de la mañana.

"Buenos días profesor…" le sonrio de vuelta

"Dumbledore, querida" le dijo, estrechándole la mano "Soy el jede de la casa de Gryffindor y sub-director de Hogwarts"

"Es todo un placer el conocerle señor" le dijo.

"Me preguntaba, ¿podría hablar con usted en privado después de la clase?" Dumbledore le pregunto de repente "Le aseguro que no se encuentra en problemas. Solo quiero ver hasta que punto se encuentra su tutela en Transfiguraciones. El profesor Slughorn me comento que estaba designada a enseñar en su antiguo hogar… ¿Dónde era de nuevo?"

"Italia señor" Hermione le sonrio "Mi padre era ingles y fui educada aquí. El me educo para que yo fuese capaz de enseñar a otros. Empecé un año antes que la mayoría"

Hermione casi besaba a Severus por la historia encubierta que le había inventado.

"Ya veo" el hombre sonrio de nuevo "Hasta después de la clase querida"

Con eso, camino hasta el frente de la clase y empezó a dar la clase. Fue hasta ese momento que Hermione noto que Abraxus se encontraba sentado a un lado de ella, un pequeño fruncido en su rostro. Justo en frente de ella, Eileen tomo asiento a un lado de Cygnus y justo frente a ellos se encontraba Tom con el resto de sus amigos.

"¿Cuál es el problema señor Malfoy?" le susurro

"Dumbledore le va a advertir que se distancie de nosotros" él le dijo con cuidado "particularmente de Tom. Nunca le fue de su agrado"

"No puedo decir que es de mi agrado tampoco" le sonrio

"Esto es diferente" le dijo intencionadamente "Dumbledore es hacia Tom como Callus es hacia todas las brujas en el castillo, solo que él es sutil. Es así hacia él desde el principio"

"Bueno, no es como si el señor Riddle no se lo mereciera" murmuro.

Abraxus volteo a verla confundido. ¿Tal vez Tom aun no había divulgado sus planes a su pequeño sequito de seguidores aun? No, Abraxus solo estaba siendo un sigiloso Slytherin, jugando a hacerse el tonto para averiguar que tanto sabía. Draco lo había intentado con ella numerosas veces. Pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Subrepticiamente volteo su atención hacia la parte trasera de la cabeza de Tom y rodo los ojos. Claro.

Suspiro y después explico.

"Riddle es malvado" le dijo "Usted y yo lo sabemos señor Malfoy, y no puede negarlo"

"No existe ni el bien ni el mal en este mundo señorita Evans" le sonrio "solo poder, y esos que son demasiado débiles para usarlo"

"Y aquellos lo suficientemente descuidado para explotarlo" le replico.

Una ligera inclinación de la cabeza de Tom en la parte delantera le dijo a Hermione todo lo que tenia que saber. Él sin duda alguna estaba escuchando y eso fue un acto bien plantado. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida para no sospechar de Abraxus? Era uno de los seguidores de mas confianza de Tom. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciega? ¿Cuántas conversaciones con Abraxus y Cygnus se habían puesto en escena? Ella siempre había sabido que Riddle podría mantener control sobre de ella, lo que ella no sabía era iba a suceder tan rápido.

"¿Le importaría explicármelo?" Abraxus le sonrio

Hermione lo miro de reojo, diciéndole que había sido descubierto

"Si usted es tan inteligente, sabrá resolverlo"

Abraxus se dio cuenta que el comentario no iba directo hacia el y su sonrisa se extendió. Ninguna ofensa tomada obviamente.

Todos continuaron con la lección, colocándose en parejas para practicar la transfiguración humana y recordar los principios básicos del año pasado. Hermione cambio el cabello de Abraxus de rubio a pelirrojo, hizo que si nariz pareciera una linda imitación de la de Snape y convirtió sus brazos en un par de alas de canario, solo para presumir. Él logro convertir su cabello en negro y uno de sus ojos azules, probando así que a lo menos no era un idiota. Hermione volvió la cabeza hacia el frente, una vez más después de haber terminado de corregirse a si misma y vio que Riddle había hecho casi tanto como ella. Había hecho que Goyle fuese calvo, convertir sus piernas en muletas y había hecho sus labios tan pequeños hasta el punto que no podías llegar a verlos. Si no fuese por el encantamiento de desvanecimiento que había sido usado en el cabello de Goyle, lo habría marcado a la altura de su propio trabajo. Lo que si no esperaba ver, era a Eileen teniendo dificultades. Su conversación la noche anterior había sido tan inteligente y logrado que tuviese confianza en las habilidades de la chica, pero ahora que la veía poner todo ese conocimiento en práctica, Hermione estaba decepcionada. Eileen había logrado darle a Cygnus una cola, pero eso fue todo. Era desesperante.

"Muy bien señorita Evans" Dumbledore le sonrio a la vez que caminaba hacia sus puestos "He he de decir que soy algo parcial por ese amarillo. 10 puntos para Slytherin"

Abraxus le dio una amplia sonrisa en su pelo rojo y su nariz de Snape y agito las alas de canario salvajemente en una alabanza. No pudo evitar en colapsar en risas como el resto de la clase. Hasta Tom sonrio, aunque rodo los ojos solo para compensar. ¿Quién iba a decir que los Malfoy tenían sentido del humor? Al final de la clase, Hermione se quedo atrás y espero a Dumbledore para aclarar algunas cosas. Luego le hizo una seña desde dentro de su oficina y se sentó frente a su escritorio.

"¿Caramelos de limón señorita Evans?"

"No, muchas gracias profesor" le sonrio, rechazándolo cortésmente.

"Siento que le haya tenido que engañar de esta manera señorita Evans, pero tenia miedo de que sus amigos trataran de detenerla si le hubiese dicho mis verdaderas razones por querer hablar con usted esta mañana" se disculpo y Hermione se coloco cautelosa de inmediato. No había olvidado lo que Dumbledore le había hecho a Harry, ni lo que Severus tuvo que decir al respecto.

"Si no quiere discutir de mis conocimientos" pregunto "¿Qué es lo que le gustaría hablar profesor?"

"Su elección de amigos señorita Evans" suspiro, cerrando sus ojos por un momento "He de imaginar lo que esta pensando. Que aquellos que a escogido en confiar, son dignos y tienen cualidades que los hacen así, sin embargo, espero no estar siendo tan audaz, pero usted esta equivocada"

Hermione le observaba y esperaba que _solo_ estuviese hablando de Tom y no cualquiera de los otros. Después de todo, con la cantidad de tiempo que ella había pasado con Tom desde el inicio, la gente estaba obligada a pensar que por lo menos eran amigos. Dumbledore saco varios archivos de un cajón y los puso sobre la mesa delante de ellos. Eligio uno, comenzó a leer.

"El señor Abraxus Malfoy" recito "Cincuenta y cuatro detenciones por robo y extorsión, una suspensión por amenazar a un maestro con su varita y varios pociones ilegales y altamente peligrosos"

Le extendió el expediente hacia ella y tomo otro.

"El señor Cygnus Black. Cuarenta y cuatro detenciones por robo, amenaza hacia otros estudiantes y rompimiento general del reglamente. Una suspensión por el mismo incidente que el señor Malfoy y además una audiencia con el concilio de Wizenagmot por casi haber asesinado a un estudiante con veneno de basilisco. Fue dejado en libertad por motivos de dudas razonables.

Tomo otro.

"Eileen Prince. Sesenta y siete detenciones por rompimiento general del reglamento, dos suspensiones por el mal uso de pociones y casi fue expulsada por el funcionamiento de un mercado negro en el castillo de sustancias ilegales, como Hongos de magia pura, acido de sapo y tabletas de asfódelo.

"¿Qué hacen las tabletas de asfódelos?" de repente pregunto Hermione, habiendo escuchado antes de los otros dos drogas mágicas pero no la tercera.

"Es como una versión más duradera de la droga muggle de éxtasis" le explico pasándole el expediente.

"Christa Jones. Solo una alumna de tercero y tiene el doble de detenciones que el señor Black y por varios motivos. Podrá ver que la señorita Jones ha sido encontrada culpable de chantaje sobre el personal, violencia hacia otros estudiantes, extorsión, fraude y también de tratar de alimentar al calamar gigante con alumnos de primer año"

Hermione empezó a leer el expediente mientras él recogía otro.

"Druella Rosier" continuo "No tiene tantas detenciones aquí, pero la señorita Rosier se trata mas de calidad que cantidad. Su mas reciente suspensión es por haber atado a un estudiante de segundo año a un árbol que se encontraba atestado de Doxies"

Le paso ese expediente y cruzo los dedos.

"Como puede ver señorita Evans, estos niños son bastante problemáticos" le dijo "No han traído nada, más que destrucción desde el momento que pisaron esta escuela y han infectado a todos aquellos que han tenido contacto con ellos, con su violenta y disolutas maneras. Odiaría que usted cayera victima de sus encantos. Alguien de su inteligencia y talento no debería de desperdiciarse así"

Hermione estaba sentada de forma callada, escuchándole, mientras sus ojos seguían observando los archivos.

"Pero el mas peligroso de ellos no puede ser encontrado en un expediente criminal" continuo, colocando en orden los expedientes en cuanto ella termino "Son aquellos que no han sido detectados que son los mas peligrosos"

Procedió a sacar otros archivos más. Esos eran originales y escritos a mano, obviamente eran los archivos personales de Dumbledore.

"Brandon Dolhov" dijo, pasándole el historial "Sospecho de él por haber incendiado la enfermería en su tercer año, aun así mis suposiciones fueron ignorados por la falta de pruebas. Se que parecía que lo estuviese marcando, sin pruebas suficientes, sin embargo, horas antes de accidente; lo encontré practicando el encantamiento de _Incendio _junto con el hechizo evanescente; lo cual eliminaría cualquier evidencia de su presencia; junto con el señor Riddle. Siete estudiantes con heridas severas fueron transferidos a St. Mungos para mejor tratamiento. Unos quedaron permanentemente asustados"

Le extendió sus notas y paso a tomar otra pila de expedientes.

"Gareth Mulciber" continuo "Lo encontré en un pasillo desierto junto con el señor Riddle practicando el conjuro _Bone breaker _una tarde, y por la vista que presentaban los animales que utilizaron como objetivo, la maldición Cruciatus también fue utilizada. La mañana siguiente, una estudiante por el nombre de Terri Hatchet fue encontrado en el tercer piso con treinta tres huesos rotos y fue sexualmente asaltada. Mis suposiciones, fueron de nueva cuenta ignorados por la falta de pruebas. ¿Encuentra la relación entre estos casos oficiales y… sospechosos?"

"Tom Riddle" dijo con confianza "Todos se encuentran conectados a él de una manera u otra"

"Si" inclino su cabeza, jalando el expediente escrito más largo de todos y colocándolo frente a ella. "Tom Riddle. No ha tenida ninguna detención en su vida, ninguna macha en su nombre, premio anual y aun así, él podría ser una de las personas más peligrosas que podrá conocer en su vida. He visto circunstanciales evidencias de chantajes, manipulación, extorción, fraude, petrificación y suplantación de identidad, trafico ilegal de sustancias mágicas, tortura y asesinatos por su propia mano. Todavía he de probar que cualquiera de mis sospechas sin ciertas, pero estoy seguro que usted me sigue la idea"

Hermione recorría las notas de Dumbledore, creyendo cada palabra de ellos. El archivo entero solo podía gritar "Lord Voldemort; verdaderamente presente" Era una noción desconformarte y aun así muy reconfortador. Claro, iba a ser todo un infierno y mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado para lograr su misión, pero a lo menos sabia que se encontraba en el lugar indicado para obtener información que podría necesitar

"Señorita Evans" el hombre mayor continuo "Normalmente no advertiría a estudiantes a mantenerse unos alejados de otros, especialmente aquellos de la misma casa, sin embargo, he sido testigo de que todos aquellos que han tenido contacto con Tom Riddle se dirigen a un camino peligroso. No deseo que eso le pase a usted. Ha pasado por mucho y luchado por mucho tiempo… no desperdicie eso cuando ha llegado tan lejos"

Le dio una ultima mirada al expediente y luego alzo la vista hacia Dumbledore, recordando todas las cosas por las cuales amaba y detestaba del hombre. Severus estaba en lo cierto, él siempre había sido de un pensamiento cerrado cuando se relacionaba con Harry. Tal vez era lo mismo con Riddle. Sabía que todo lo que había dicho sobre él era cierto, sin embargo ¿la gente alrededor de él como Eileen y Abraxus y Cygnus, aun más Christa? Era simplemente imposible. ¿Podría haber sido posible que Dumbledore los etiquetara antes de conocerlos? Esos archivos podrían ser oficiales para Cygnus, Abraxus, Eileen, Christa y Druella, sin embargo no había explicaciones detrás de esas detenciones. Ninguna historia creada para justificar el porqué de sus acciones. Esas piezas crujientes de pergamino amarillo los hacían verse como maniáticos recorriendo los corredores. Hogwarts nunca albergaba a maniáticos, entonces si todas esas acusaciones eran reales, tendrían que haber muy buena razones del porque lo hicieron. Hermione entendía el general rompimiento de reglas y hasta la violencia, eran Slytherins después de todo, tenían que romper las reglas una que otra vez. Pero incluso el anillo subterráneo de drogas tenía que tener una buena razón detrás.

Hermione finalmente se coloco de pie y le dio al director suplente lo que ella pensaba era una mirada de preocupada agradecimiento, si es que existía una mirada como tal.

"Gracias por esa platica profesor" le dijo, siendo precavida en hacer que su voz se escuchara neutral "Le puedo asegurar que tomare mis decisiones con cuidado alrededor de lo que usted me acaba de mostrar"

Dumbledore le dio, lo que podría aparentar ser una sonrisa triste, sintiendo que había fallado en su cuesta de salvarla. Hermione no le podía dejar así sencillamente después de todo lo que él le había dado, simplemente no podía. Había colocado mucho esfuerzo para que la escuela se encontrase a salvo, todo un esfuerzo para que ella estuviese sana y salva. Podría ser de una mente cerrada, pero su corazón no lo era. Coloco su mano sobre las de él, haciendo que el hombre la mirara, le sonrió.

"Solo para que sepa profesor" sonrió "Nunca me agrado Riddle en cierta manera. Usted no es la única persona que lo ve por lo que es"

Con eso, salió de la oficina, dejando al preocupado profesor con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. Se dirigió al vestíbulo y…

"¿A que te referías antes?"

Giro a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, donde vio a Riddle apoyado contra la pared esperando por ella. Suspiro y rodo los ojos.

"¿No deberías de estar en clase?"

"Soy el premio anual" le dijo, rodando los ojos "Tengo pase para rondar en los pasillos si es lo que quiero. Aun en horario de clases"

Hermione resopló y siguió caminando, a sabiendas de que él al iba a seguir.

"¿A que te referías cuando dijiste "y aquellos suficientemente descuidados para explotarla? Nunca te explicaste"

"Como dije antes" susurro "_Eres _tan inteligente_, tú _no piensas que una mujer no es digna de tu tiempo, _tú _ descífralo. Y tomando nota ¿Por qué siquiera me hablas? No lo soporto y crees que soy una escoria en la suela de tu zapato"

"Si te digo ¿me responderás?" pregunto, sintiéndose irritado por su constante interrogatorio.

Hermione detuvo sus pasos y lo considero por un momento y después asintió, viendo posiblemente que su respuesta podría ayudarla para su misión de ganar su atención.

"Hay una diferencia entre las mujeres de este lugar y tu" dijo lentamente, su rostro aun pasivo "Tu actualmente tienes un cerebro"

"Si consideraras ver a tu alrededor, podrías ver que tanto Eileen como Christa, Druella y Amelia tienen cerebro y son mucho mas dignas de tu tiempo" dijo con vehemencia, sintiéndose irritada de nuevo.

"Y si _tu_ consideraras ver a tu alrededor, podrás notar que no tienen la misma mente que tu." le comento de regreso "Eileen solo logro cambian el color de un ojo de Cygnus durante toda la sesión y tu lograste que a Abraxus le crecieran alas. La única materia en donde ella podría competir conmigo es en pociones y eso con esfuerzo. Todas las mujeres en Slytherin pueden ser de libre pensamiento, pero hasta ahí llegan"

Aunque lo odiaba con cada fibra de su ser, tenia que admitir que tenia razón. Eileen no había sido lo que ella esperaba.

"Tienen todo el conocimiento ahí" Riddle continuo "pero nunca lo podrían en practica. Eileen ha leído todos sus libros de texto por lo menos dos veces antes de que el curso inicie, todos los años desde que llego, pero en el único lugar donde puede hacer una diferencia es en pociones. Su magia es defectuosa"

"No es su magia" Hermione le dijo "Es su confianza en si misma. Ella no esperaba hacer algo grande para alguien, por ende ¿Cómo planea ejecutar perfección sin el apoyo de nadie? Dale tiempo, con algo de ánimo adecuado y conseguir que algunos profesores dejen de acosarla, y ella podrá deslumbrar a cualquiera que venga en su camino"

Hubo una pequeña pausa mientras se veían uno al otro, Hermione llena de detenimiento y Riddle lleno de desdén. No importaba lo que él dijera, ella siempre tenia una respuesta. Sin ningún previo aviso, la jalo por la muñeca dentro del salón de clases vacio mas cercano y cerró la puerta. Ella iba a gritarle, pero antes de que pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna, él la corto.

"Ya me he explicado" empezó

"No, no lo has hecho" le resoplo de vuelta "Me dijiste que tenia un cerebro, algo que ya se"

"_Y ahora yo lo se también"_ dijo entre dientes "para alguien tan inteligente puedes ser increíblemente tonta"

A pesar del insulto, le tuvo que sonreír

"Entonces por fin crees que podre saber algo que tu no" dijo con aire de suficiencia, su sonrisa cada vez mas mayor ante su mirada

"Tu turno" de repente dijo "Explica lo que intentabas decir"

Suspiro y camino hacia él para que solo se encontrasen a tres pies de distancia. Lo observo, su sonrisa se había ido, como si una explicación muy importante iba a hacerse.

"Tu eres una de esas personas que se creen impecables de errores. Eres arrogante, necio y no te arrodillaras ante nadie. Eres tu propio jefe y no vas a dejar que nadie te haga creer lo contrario. Claro esta, quieres ser el _jefe_ de todos los demás, siguiendo por la vida con el plan maestro de conquistar el mundo" él se veía asombrado y horrorizado de que ella pudiera saber tanto acerca de él; ella se burlo "Oh, no te asombres tanto. Hace un momento, descubriste que tenia un cerebro, no seas tan tonto para creer que no lo utilizo" frunció el ceño, aun así la dejo continuar "La cosa es, quieres conquistar el mundo por ti solo, que esta muy cerca a lo imposible, sin embargo si alguien puede hacerlo, tu sabes que ese serias tu. Tienes poder señor Riddle y lo sabes"

"¿A que esta llevando esto?" le pregunto totalmente frustrado.

"Estoy llegando a ello" Hermione le fulmino y él silencio "tienes más poder de lo que nunca podrías saber, mágicamente, políticamente, mentalmente y físicamente. Cuando sepas aprovechar este poder, y yo se que lo lograras; tu arrogancia crecerá y empezaras a explotarlo y usarlo de maneras que no deberían de ser utilizadas. Esto no es ignorancia ni maldad ni siquiera remotamente mal. Es simplemente humano. Una vez que obtenemos lo que queremos, siempre queremos mas, es nuestra naturaleza. Sin embargo, gracias a tu arrogancia, te convertirás en descuidado y no estarás preparado por una caída. Te cruzaras en el camino con algo que eventualmente no esperabas o planeaste y caerás, muy, muy fuerte"

Hubo otra pausa en donde Hermione paso a un lado de él, pero fue detenida nuevamente.

"¿Qué fue lo que Dumbledore te dijo?" de repente pregunto

Hermione sonrió de nuevo

"Solo contestarte una pregunta en la case de transfiguración que no fui demasiado rápida" le dijo, con evidente descaro en su voz "Lo cual significa que solo obtienes una respuesta, una conversación. Tendrás que derrotarme de nuevo si es que quieres un interrogatorio"

Riddle la miro con fuerza, tratando de encontrar un fallo en su declaración; algo que sugestionara que iba a traicionar su palabra. A continuación, se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

"Nos vemos en Aritmancia, Runas antiguas, transfiguración avanzada, pociones avanzadas, defensa contra las artes oscuras avanzadas, Herbologia y encantamientos"


	7. Preguntas, Respuestas y Revelaciones

******Titulo: ******One Timeless Chance****  
><strong>Autor: <strong>****VTM Potter Crazy******  
>Historia Original:<strong> ****/s/ 4844655 /1/ One_Timeless_Chance****  
><strong>Desclamair:<strong> ****El mundo de Harry Potter ni la historia me pertenecen, J.K Rowling es la genio detrás de este mundo de fantasía y la autora ya mencionada es la genio de esta historia, yo solo hago un pedazo de ayuda a la comunidad traduciéndolo para que más personas lo disfruten. ~Permiso concedido por VTM Potter Crazy~

**Nota: **Se que me ausente casi un año completo. No tengo justificaciones, ni razones para decir el porque de la ausencia. Solo diré que regrese y espero que disfruten de este episodio. Mil perdones por mi falta de responsabilidad a esta traducción y gracias a todos aquellos que a pesar de la tardanza aun dejan review y le dan fav a la historia.

**Capitulo Siete**

Preguntas, Respuestas y Algunas Revelaciones.

Hermione tomo su camino hacia Runas Antiguas, su última clase del día, una de sus favoritas, aun así esta temiéndola al mismo tiempo. Si Callus era de alguna manera como los otros habían descrito, sabía que iba a chocar con él. Tenía la esperanza desde el inicio que no tuviera que enfrentarse con algo como eso. Alguien con un palo tan grande enterrado en el trasero que no podían ver el talento y el potencial que estaba justo enfrente de ellos.

Se sentó en su escritorio correspondiente, habiendo llegado antes que el resto de la clase y espero por él, y ellos, que arribaran. No tomo mucho tiempo. Primero fue Cygnus y Abraxas quienes llegaron, inmediatamente tomaron los asientos delante de ella y segundos más tarde Eileen llegó, situándose en el conjunto de mesas a lado de la suya en lugar de el asiento a un lado de ella.

"¿Ha llegado un rumor que tengo lepra o algo así?" preguntó "¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes se sienta a mi lado?"

"Porque _yo_ lo hare" dijo Tom con simpleza desde el marco de la puerta "Quiero ver tu cara cuando te gane cada una de las preguntas en esta clase"

"Sé que me ganaras cada una de las preguntas de esta clase" dijo rodando los ojos y él la miró confusamente antes de que le explicara "Callus no me va a dar un trato justo ¿No es así? No me escogerá para respuestas, por lo tanto, tu lo conseguirás todo"

"¿Y tú no estás ni lo más mínimamente preocupada por eso?" Cygnus le preguntó.

"Lo recompensaré en cada otra clase que tendremos" sonrió. Fue ahí cuando Tom tomó su turno de rodar los ojos.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quería Dumbledore?" Eileen le preguntó, la sonrisa aun en su rostro.

"¿Qué es lo que crees que quería?" Hermione suspiro "De advertirme de mantenerme lejos de ustedes, criaturas peligrosas. Realmente Eileen, ¿El mercado negro? ¿Un anillo subterráneo de drogas?"

"Bueno, tenía que buscar alguna forma de deshacerme de las drogas que mi padre mantenía escondidas en la casa" se encogió de hombros "No puedo ir de nuevo a Azkaban, se volvería loco"

"¿Entonces, es cierto?" preguntó Hermione.

"Yeah" Eileen bajo la cabeza "Pero si no me deshacía de ellos, él se los hubiera llevado o vendido o algo y podría haber sido agarrado"

"Y tu" Hermione volteó hacia Cygnus "¿Qué hay sobre eso de que mataste a alguien con sangre de basilisco?"

"Sabes, sorprendentemente, eso ha sido la única cosa en mi vida que no he hecho" sonrió "Fue mi hermana, Walburga. Fue atacado por ese maniático de Gryffindor, ¿Cuál era su nombre de nuevo? Ah sí, Thomas Birdstrum. El trató de violarla y sacó algo de veneno que se encontraba en su bolsillo, un regalo de una tía y lo apuñalo con brutalidad. Le dije que la iban a dejar salir, pero estaba tan asustada que tomé la culpa por ella."

"¿Y el maestro con las pociones y las varitas?"

"Las pociones no eran ni cercanas a lo ilegal como Birdstrum menciono" le dijo Abraxas "Y solo le picamos algunas veces para alejarlo de Eileen. Desafortunadamente, él es un actor maravilloso y un genio en los hechizos de memoria. Tuvo convencida a toda la clase que fue asaltado gravemente y que todos nos vieron hacerlo"

"Ni siquiera yo recuerdo la verdad" Eileen suspiro

"¿Qué hay de toda la extorción y fraude que sigue apareciendo en sus historiales?"

"Bueno, ellos son de Slytherin" Tom rodó los ojos hacia ella, encontrándose apenas interesado en la conversación ahora que su curiosidad había sido satisfecha "¿Por qué les preguntas? Cuando nosotros estábamos en el salón, no me decías ni una cosa"

"Debido que jugar con ellos no es tan divertido como lo fue entre nosotros" le sonrió dulcemente, haciéndole mirarla, mientras los otros miraban deliberadamente el uno al otro.

Regresó a mirar a los otros y sonrió.

"Tenía el sentimiento que lo me decía Dumbledore era mitad verdad, mitad mentira" les dijo y ellos suspiraron y le sonrieron… antes de volver hacia Tom "Excepto contigo. Todo lo que él dijo acerca de ti parecía bastante exacta"

"Se ha equivocado ahí, señorita Evans" Cygnus negó con la cabeza

"Esto de acuerdo" Eillen negó la suya también "Dumbledore ha estado en contra de Tom desde el inicio"

"Con buena razón" sonrió y Tom frunció el ceño.

"Todo lo que he hecho es tratar de que la escuela este en orden" le dijo con calma "Nunca he hecho nada malo"

"¿Y porque encuentro eso difícil de creer?"

Él estaba a punto de contestar cuando la puerta fue azotada al abrirse, cortándole de tajo. Cada cabeza se volteo al fondo de la clase para ver a un hombre alto, delgado y exquisitamente vestido. Su cabello era grueso marrón, fluyendo en su espalda con penetrantes ojos negros que gritaban superioridad de cualquiera que se atreviera a verlos. Efectivamente, era la mejor mezcla de Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy que Hermione había visto en su vida.

"Varitas guardadas" dijo con calma, un pequeño ceño formándose en los labios "Libros de textos afuera y plumas a la mano"

Los Slytherins se voltearon de Hermione e hicieron lo que fueron dichos al instante. Hermione también, no perdió el tiempo.

"Como han de saber" él continuo, su voz aun fría y cruel, una vez más una extraña combinación de Severus y Malfoy "No usaran varitas en esta clase. El arte de Runas Antiguas es para ser respetada y honrada solo por los mejores magos" Hermione trato de no resoplar "Por ende, durante sesiones prácticas, usaran magia sin varita. Algunos de ustedes, seres inferiores tendrán que luchar con esto, y sólo el mejor, el más brillante y el más talentoso, saldrá victorioso. Comencemos."

Empezó con pasearse por el salón y viendo lo que todos podían recordar del año pasado. Bueno no, no era exactamente eso. Recorrió la habitación viendo lo que cada _hombre_ podía recordar e ignoro completamente a las chicas. Hermione tuvo que morder su lengua varias veces. No deseaba crear problemas en su primer día, aun si era la última clase. Después prosiguió a hacer una prueba mágica. Aquellos que podían recordar las bases por lo menos, tenían que hacer volar un objeto simplemente al decir en el orden correcto algunas runas. La mayoría de ellos fallaron y cuando el turno de Tom vino, no hizo secreto de que estaba disfrutando su malestar. Se puso de pie y miro el libro en las manos de Callus.

"Uruz, Ansuz, Kenaz" murmuró, causando que el tomo grueso flotar ligeramente por encima de las manos de Callus y luego depositarlo en la mesa frente de él.

"Bien hecho Tom, diez puntos para Slytherin" Callus sonrió y fue a proseguir hasta que Hermione tuvo suficiente. Se levantó de su asiento.

"Me gustaría intentarlo señor" dijo con tranquilidad, aunque la determinación se fluía en las palabras.

Callus voleo a verla con una expresión helada.

"¿Puedo suponer que usted es la Srta. Evans?" casi susurro. Era un recuerdo aterrador de lo que Tom podría llegar a ser.

"Si señor"

"He escuchado mucho de usted. Dicen que usted viene directo del frente ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

"Si señor"

"¿Por casualidad ha conocido a Grindlewald?"

Hermione sabía que aquello era un tipo de prueba. Las habilidades de actuación y el instinto que Draco le había ayudado a desarrollar instantáneamente llegaron a ella. Su cara se volvió de piedra mientras fingía tomar una respiración profunda y mirarlo de nuevo.

"Si señor" había un pequeño temblor de furia en su voz que hizo que los demás se le quedaran observando.

"¿Peleaste con él?"

"Si lo hubiese hecho, esta guerra habría acabado"

"¿Tan confiada es?"

"Tan _determinada _soy, señor"

Él la examino por un momento y ella le devolvió la mirada. Luego procedió a mirar hacia debajo de su nariz en ella, mirándola con un frió que fácilmente podría haber igualado la suya.

"Normalmente habría concedido su petición" declaró, algo que Hermione sabía que no era cierto. "Especialmente a esos que acaban de llegar del frente y han sobrevivido. No obstante, está hablando fuera de tono. Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin. Ahora tome asiento antes de que la corra de mi clase y le otorgue una detención"

Su boca se abrió en shock y estaba a punto de entregar una réplica mordaz de lo más horrible que se le ocurrió, cuando sintió las manos frías en sus caderas forzándola a sentarse en su asiento. Fulmino a Tom, quien cubrió su boca, ante la idea de que estaba ayudándole a Callus a continuar su lección. Callus le hizo un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento antes de continuar. Tom apartó la mano cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no iba a interrumpir y luego escribió en un pedazo de papel.

_Es en serio lo que dice. Mantén la boca cerrada y solo presta atención._

No iba a escucharlo, para nada, escribió de vuelta en el pedazo de papel.

_¡Me importa una maldita mierda! ¡No tiene ningún derecho de tratarme o a quien sea de esa manera! Es un sucio, repugnante, mal…_

Tom no le dio la oportunidad de terminar tomando el pergamino de su mano.

_De todos modos, eres demasiado interesante para ser echada de la escuela por el momento. Permanece sentada y cállate o te echare un petrificus totalus tan fuerte que serás incapaz de moverte por una semana._

Hermione arrebato el pergamino de regreso y le fulmino mientras escribía

_¿Por qué haces esto?_

Sonrió mientras lo leía y después anoto su respuesta

_Debido que jugar con cualquiera no es tan divertido como lo es contigo_

Solo por esa respuesta sola, Hermione tenía ganas de golpearle. Él estaba haciendo todo lo posible para irritarla y le daba vergüenza decir que finalmente lo estaba logrando. Tom tomó el pergamino de vuelta.

_Me iras a ver a lado del lago a las ocho en punto para que puedas responder las preguntas que te tengo por haberte vencido en esta clase._

Ella miró el pergamino por un momento y luego le dio su respuesta.

_Eso es injusto. Nunca me dieron ninguna pregunta ni fui seleccionada para alguna respuesta._

Él, de nuevo, sonrió hacia el pergamino mientras leía su respuesta y le dio su propia respuesta.

_Nunca dije que iba a pelear justamente._

Eso podía otorgarle por lo menos. Cuando la clase termino, Hermione recogió sus cosas y se levanto para irse, cuando fue detenida por segunda vez por un profesor.

"Srta Evans" Callus llamó desde su escritorio "Una palabra"

Hermione volteo a ver a sus compañeros y vio que se observaban consternados. Para su sorpresa, Tom estaba más que los demás. Pero ella sabía de qué trataba eso. Se estaba volviendo interesante. No quería verla lastimada o yéndose tan pronto. No era nada más que eso… no como si le gustara de todas maneras. Camino hacia el escritorio, su rostro impasible y frió, tal y como en la ceremonia de selección. Se sostuvo como una reina lista para dar órdenes para una ejecución. Se mantuvo de pie frente al profesor Callus.

"¿Si, señor?"

Finalmente alzó la mirada de las notas que estaba haciendo para verla con la misma frialdad que ella.

"No sé de qué tipo de sociedad proviene usted" le dijo "o que le habrá el hecho el frente, pero debe de saber que no tolerare descaro. Especialmente de una bruja joven como usted"

"¿Y eso que se supone que significa señor?" le pregunto, tratando de mantener su voz neutral.

Callus la observó por unos instantes, se levanto de su escritorio y camino a colocarse a su lado. Se coloco casi a un paso de distancia de ella, tan cerca que podría sentir su aliento en su rostro cuando hablaba.

"Las brujas de este mundo han tenido muchas papeles en los últimos años" le dijo "Y habrá varios papeles más en el futuro. Su papel hoy en día, al igual que la de usted ahora, es ser la perfecta ama de casa. Una muñeca de porcelana diseñada a sentarse ahí y verse linda, una decoración si quiere verlo, un premio para un digno mago. No maldicen, no contestan, toman las órdenes y se atienen a las reglas mágicas. Usted hará lo mismo ahora."

Se quedo para ahí y lo fulmino con la mirada. Se hincho los hombros y se enderezo hasta obtener la mayor altura, y aunque ella todavía parecía un enano en comparación de él, se observaba amenazante.

"Lo siento señor" declaro entre dientes "Pero no me comprometeré a mi misma o a mi honor a una imagen superficial que usted tiene en su mente de la perfecta ama-de-casa-zombie-decerebrada-muñeca-barbie. Mi cerebro es demasiado grande para dejar que usted me controle o disminuya como a las otras mujeres en este castigo"

Ni siquiera lo miro cuando dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y marcho hacia la puerta. No se dio cuenta de los cuatro Slytherin's hechizados para volver invisibles que habían estado escuchando todo por el ojo de la cerradura con un encanto televiso.

"Es bastante especial" Cygnus sonrió, no como si lo otros pudieran ver.

"Es en verdad una idiota" Abraxas rodó los ojos "Callus la va a destruir"

"Olvidas algo Abraxas" Eileen intervino "Ella acaba de llegar del frente. Te apuesto lo que sea que ella será capaz de enfrentarlo en un duelo"

"No es un duelo lo que él se está refiriendo"

Todas las cabezas giraron hacia la dirección donde la voz invisible de Tom y lo observando curiosamente, algo que él podía ver, aun si poder ver sus rostros.

"Regresen a la sala común y esperen a la cena" ordeno, no exponiendo su idea, para nada. Ninguno de ellos perdió tiempo en hacer lo dicho.

* * *

><p>"¡Él es un ser absolutamente pomposo, controlador, manipulador, prejuicioso, maldito hijo de un mortifago!"<p>

Hermione se había dirigido directo a la sala de Menesteres para poner al corriente a Severus y a Draco. El rubio de los dos estaba actualmente entregando más de veinte galeones con una horrible mueca en su cara por la nueva casa de Hermione. Severus le sonrió victoriosamente a Draco mientras le respondía a Hermione.

"Puede ser, pero él no es tu meta" le dijo, su sonrisa desvaneciendo mientras caminaba hacia ella y la hacía sentarse en el brazo de una silla. "Necesitas mantenerte concentrada. Si hay algún tiempo libre, puede que puedas hacerte cargo de él, pero por ahora debes concentrarte en Riddle. ¿Ha mostrado algún interés en tus actividades?"

Hermione gruño para contestarle después.

"Me empujo a un salón vacio después de que Dumbledore trató de hacer que me mantuviera lejos de él y de los demás" les dijo suspirando.

Draco la miró especulativamente y ella le regreso la mirada.

"¡No fue por eso!" le espetó "Todo lo que hizo fue admitir que tengo un cerebro"

"¿Así que él reconoce que eres inteligente?" Severus preguntó, un poco impresionado "No esperaba que esto fuera tan rápido. ¿Qué pasó después?"

"Me preguntó que era a lo que me refería sobre algo, y se lo dije. Después me preguntó qué era lo que Dumbledore quería y no le dije nada de ello. Estaba demasiado enojada con él"

"Dime exactamente que pasó"

Y así lo hizo. Le explico con detalle cada paso de su día con Tom, desde Transfiguración a Runas Antiguas. Viendo que solo se había sentado junto a ella en una sé las lecciones y ella manejado contestar todas las preguntas antes que él, no había mucho que decir aparte, pero sus dos acompañantes la escucharon atentamente.

"Ciertamente estas progresando Granger, eso es seguro" le dijo Draco "Pero tienes que tener cuidado aun así. Está demostrando demasiado interés en ti tan pronto"

"Pensé que la razón de todo esto era para que él…"

"No" Draco negó con la cabeza "El punto de esto es que aprendas todos sus secretos y usarlos en contra de él cuando regresemos. Necesitas tener cuidado en cómo hacerlo. Es posesivo con aquellos que él considera útiles. Si le interesas demasiado, no te dejara ir después de que aprendas todo lo que necesitas saber. ¿Por qué crees que mi padre ha estado bajo la maldición Imperius desde hace tres años?"

Pensó en lo que le estaba diciendo y lo observo con seriedad.

"¿Acaso en verdad importa?"

Severus y Draco la observaron con confusión a la vez que ella se levantaba de su asiento y empezaba a pasearse por el cuarto.

"Tú mismo dijiste que esta misión está cerca a lo imposible" les dijo "Pero he estado pensando. Yo _solo_ lo he vencido en todas esas clases, solo eso. Aun si encontramos la fuente de su magia o la forma de matarlo, el aun es inteligente. Si de repente me desaparezco, sin ninguna explicación, entonces él se enterara de todo. Sé que lo hará"

"Granger, ¿Qué estás diciendo?"Draco palideció mientras la miraba.

"Puede que me tenga que quedar aquí para que todo esto funcione" susurro, desviando la mirada de ellos "No hay ninguna manera en que él no sospeche nada, y si él tiene cincuenta años o algo para cambiar sus planes, sus métodos…"

"No"

Levantó la mirada hacia ellos de nuevo para ver a Draco absolutamente furioso. Le miraba con tanta intensidad que Hermione pensó que podría explotar. Camino hacia ella y la sujeto de cada brazo con sus manos y habló con una amenaza tal, que llegó a sacudirla hasta la medula.

"No vas a _sacrificarte_ por esto" le dijo, controlado, ira violenta saliendo entre sus palabras "No voy a verte escapar de nosotros para que puedas salvar a esos idiotas que llamas amigos. Si continuas con esto, regresaras con nosotros y ni siquiera _pienses_en quedarte atrás ¡nunca más! Si tan siquiera respiras ese pensamiento una vez más, arrancare el giratiempo del cuello de Severus y todos regresamos a casa"

Sus brazos empezaban a dolerle bajo la presión que Draco le estaba sometiendo, pero le regreso la mirada con la misma intensidad y no hizo ni un sonido.

"¿Por qué te importa tanto?" le susurro roncamente.

"Vi a mi madre morir por mi" le susurro de vuelta "No dejare a nadie más hacer lo mismo"

Por su puesto. Todo de repente le daba sentido ahora. Porque Draco trato de detenerla de ir ahí, porque había protestado tanto hasta que tuvo que salvarse a sí mismo y a Severus también…el porqué había magullado sus brazos con tanta fuerza sin siquiera notarlo. Él nunca comento lo que le había pasado a Narcissa, y eso era obvio al principio. Cuando él fue a ellos hace un año…. Draco había sido roto, sucio y llamando a la puerta de la muerte, pero sobre todo…estaba solo.

De repente la soltó y salió corriendo hacia el baño Severus y Hermione escucharon al agua caer. Severus se acercó a ella y le subió la manga para inspeccionar la herida.

"¿Quieres que me haga cargo de eso?" le pregunto con calma

"No" negó con la cabeza "Voy tarde para la cena. Me ocupare de ello después de encontrarme con Riddle. Dile a Draco…" se interrumpió a sí misma, no sabiendo que era lo que quería que él supiera. Una revelación como esa no llegaba normalmente. Miro hacia la puerta del baño y después de regreso a Severus "Dile algo"

Él asintió y le permitió irse. Casi corrió por todas las escaleras hasta llegar al Gran Comedor, donde todos los ojos de Slytherin estaban fijos en ella, e ignorada por las demás casas después de un rápido vistazo.

"¿A dónde fuiste?" Cygnus le preguntó, levantándose para cederle un asiento, cosa que agradeció

"Necesitaba calmarme" le dijo a él y a los demás "Así que fui a mis viejas habitaciones"

Los otros parecieron creerle, todos excepto Tom quien continuo observándola con ojos acusadores. La casa de nuevo entro en conversaciones de varias partes del día. Cygnus y Abraxas le dijeron de una broma fabulosa que le aplicaron al primo de Cygnus Charlus Potter II. Christa le dijo todo sobre su clase con "los trofeos", como le gustaba llamarles a las otras chicas y Druella seguía tratando de meterla en una conversación con Cygnus pero Hermione le dijo inmediatamente que "Ahora no es el momento. Espera el momento exacto"

"¡¿Cuándo será eso?!" Druella hizo un mohín

"Lo sabrás cuando lo veas" Hermione le sonrió. Se levanto cuando había terminado de comer y les deseo a todos buenas noches. Cygnus pronto se quedo con ella, después de haber terminado apresuradamente sus alimentos y engancho su brazo alrededor de ella.

"La próxima vez que te enojes" le susurro con seriedad mientras salían del comedor "Búscanos a Abraxas o a mí y _después_ vas y te das tu ataque. No es seguro que estés a solas en este lugar"

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" preguntó mientras descendían las escaleras

"Gryffindor no es tan noble como se hacen ver, Hufflepuff, si bien son completamente zoquetes, son asquerosos y Ravenclaw son inteligentes por razones malas. Todos nos odian, las chicas más que nada. Hacemos lo que podemos para protegerlas, pero no es fácil. Como mi hermana Walburga. Estudia desde casa ahora, por lo mismo"

"Puede cuidarme a mi misma Sr. Black" le sonrió "Aunque si aprecio el gesto"

"Sé que podrías protegerte a ti misma si fuera una pelea justa, pero es muy rara vez aquí" le dijo mientras llegaban a la sala común y tomaban asiento en un sillón, juntos "Como dije, Gryffindor no es ni remotamente honorables como los demás lo perciben"

"¿No tendrá que ver con la cantidad de bromas que les han hecho?" le preguntó con una sonrisa amistosa.

"Eso es solo represalia" le sonrió inocentemente "Sera mejor que subas y te cambies. Tengo que escoltarte al lago pronto"

Hermione lo miro, ligeramente confundida.

"¿Te dijo sobre eso?"

"Solo que desea hablar contigo en privado. Nosotros tenemos que asegurarnos que no sean molestados"

"¿Y quiénes son "nosotros"?"

"Yo, Abraxas y creó que quiere a Alistair que para proteger la puerta de entrada"

Wow, Riddle realmente iba a extremos para mantener sus enlaces privados. Pensándolo bien, ¿Por qué debería de sorprenderle? Después de todo, le estaba cuestionando sobre cosas que ni siquiera _él_ podría conocer y tener que dar la vuelta al colegio sería absolutamente hilarante. Tom Riddle, premio anual, un genio considerado por todo el mundo, consiguiendo información de una pobre y pequeña huérfana que acaba de llegar del frente, perdiendo todo lo que tenía. Aunque pensándolo mejor, podría ser interpretado como Tom tratando de recopilar información y eso en si sería sorprendente. Después de todo, ni una sola fémina prosperaba en su grupo. Tener una mujer ahí ciertamente mecía algunos barcos.

"A menos que, por supuesto" Cygnus de repente continuo, con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos "¿Qué quieras que me acerque a ayudarte?"

Hermione le dio una hermosa sonrisa, posando su mano en su mejilla, pensando lo más rápido que podía. No quería lastimarlo. Después de todo, él no había sido nada más que amable con ella desde el día en que llegó.

"Me siento halagada Sr. Black, de verdad" le dijo en voz baja "Pero antes de que viniese aquí, estaba comprometida"

La vio en total shock, pero pronto se recuperó y la miro de forma diferente, de una forma de amistad y amor platónico.

"¿Él aun se encuentra en el frente?"

"Él era un teniente en el ejército italiano mágico" asintió, derramando algunas lagrimas como efecto "Nos habíamos conocido en las trincheras irónicamente. El me salvo de un avada y cuando la batalla había terminado, empezamos a hablar. Yo solo tenía diez y seis años y el veinte. Hemos luchado juntos durante mucho tiempo antes de que los italianos nos pusieran juntos en un equipo de reconocimiento. Siempre que había algún caído en el campo, íbamos por él. Nunca fallamos, Grindlewald de repente empezó a notarme a mí y a mi familia después de que me comprometí. Mi padre era un espía, mi madre una sanadora. Con migo y con Draco" añadió eso solo por precaución, en caso de que él y Severus tuvieran que ir a salvarla algún día y él necesitara una historia, sin mencionar que también lo enfadaría eso. "Como el mejor equipo de reconocimiento que los italianos tenían, te puedes imaginar el tipo de amenaza que representaba para él"

"Así que vino detrás de ti" Cygnus termino por ella y asintió.

"Draco me salvo de él" le dijo "Me saco de la cama y me coloco en una escoba tan rápido para que Grindlewald no fuera detrás de mí. Lo vi matar a mis padres, pero Draco logró correr. No he escuchado de él desde entonces"

"Pero aun esperas que este con vida" Cygnus asintió y después vio su reloj "Normalmente no cortaría una conversación como ahora, pero debes prepararte para ir con Tom"

Hermione le sonrió y le dio el más grande abrazo que podía darle.

"Gracias por entender Cygnus" le susurro en el oído

"Gracias por confiar en mí con ello Hermione" le susurro de regreso y Hermione subió para cambiarse.

Bajo con otra blusa y falda, aunque esta vez con un abrigo negro para darle calor. Empezaba a frustrarse por la falta de calzado que tenía para escoger. Era ridículo.

"¿Lista para ir?" él le preguntó, después de examinarla sin vergüenza.

"Claro" le sonrió, y junto caminaron por los pasillos, una conversación sencilla entre ellos. Llegaron a la entrada en cuestión de minutos, saludando con un gesto a Alistair quien les sonrió y les permitió el paso hacia los terrenos. Cygnus entonces aparto su brazo de ella y le dio un gesto a que procediera.

"Aquí es lo más lejos que puedo llegar" le dijo "Tom en verdad no quiere que lleguemos a escuchar la conversación"

Asintió, y se aventuro entre el aire de la noche. Estaba relativamente frió, aunque tenía el presentimiento que tenía más que ver con la atmosfera y con quien iba a hablar que el propio tiempo en sí. Siguió el camino de piedras por la colina hasta que vio el lago a quien se encontraba mirándole. Su rostro se miraba contraído mientras se quedaba fijo en las aguas. Estaba pensando en algo, lo más probable que en ella, pero algo le decía que esta noche iba a ser mucho peor de lo que había planeado. Se movió hacia arriba y se detuvo a unos metros detrás de él, con el rostro impasible mientras lo miraba, tratando de descifrar lo que estaba pensando con mirar fijamente la parte superior de su cabeza.

"¿Qué te hizo tardar tanto?" le pregunto con calma, aun sin verla "Estas diez minutos atrasada"

"Estaba teniendo una conversación bastante agradable y perdí la noción del tiempo" le dijo "Esa es pregunta una, ¿Cuáles son tus otras seis?"

Se dio la media vuelta para verla, con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro.

"Esa no cuenta" le dijo

"Si, lo hace" sonrió "Dije que por cada pregunta que respondieras antes que yo en clase iba a responder una de las tuyas. Esa fue una pregunta y la respondí. Ahora ¿Cuáles son las otras seis?"

Tom le fulmino con la mirada

"Eso no es justo"

"Bueno, ahora vemos que los dos podemos jugar sucio" replicó "¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que es justo y lo que no lo es?

"Desde que hay una oportunidad de tener lo que quiero" murmuró para que ella no lo escuchase. Después se centró de nuevo en ella y señalo el suelo "Siéntate"

Arqueó una ceja mientras él se arrodillo.

"Siéntate" repitió

"No soy un perro"

"Los perros son más obedientes" le dijo y señalo el suelo de nuevo. Suspirando y rodando los ojos Hermione tomo asiento a un lado de él "Según tu cuenta tengo 6 preguntas que puedo hacerte esta noche. Quiero estar seguro que me dices la verdad. Me veras a la cara cada vez que me respondas"

Hermione podía ver que estaba siendo precavido ahora, simplemente porque no estaba agregando "¿Estas claros?" al final. Afirmo con la cabeza y ahí fue cuando su primera pregunta se dio a conocer.

"¿Cómo era tu vida antes de Grindlewald?"

Se le quedo viendo y parpadeo

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

"Responde la pregunta"

Estaba obligada ahora, tenía que hacerlo. Sólo esperaba que no le hiciera una pregunta que tuviera que mentir demasiado.

"Era…diferente" le dijo, escogiendo partes verdaderas de su pasado para llenarle "Mis padres me ocultaron el hecho de que era bruja hasta los diez. Me dieron las escusas de que querían que tuviera una vida normal antes de que me tuvieran a aventar a la piscina y aprendiera a nadar. Era una forastera para los muggles por eso. Generalmente era más inteligente que ellos; seguía haciendo que cosas raras pasaran…yo misma llegue a pensar de mi misma que era extraña. Fue cuando mis padres me dijeron la verdad… y me sentí completa. Como el pedazo de un rompecabezas que finalmente se había puesto en su lugar correspondiente. De repente me dejo de importar lo que los demás pensaban y me enfoque en la magia. Grindlewald llegó a mi vida cundo tenía quince años y después fui forzada a unirme a las fuerzas Italianas mágicas"

Pareció que le creía. Tal vez su Legilimancia no estaba tan desarrollada como ella pensaba. Y después soltó su siguiente pregunta.

"¿Qué paso la noche que tus padres murieron?"

"Fue en la plenitud de la noche" le dijo, haciendo eco en su pasado y lo que le había dicho a Cygnus "Todos nos habíamos ido a cama temprano, para estar preparado para la batalla en la mañana. Mi padre era un espía de alto rango y mi madre una sanadora, así que los dos iban a tener trabajo pesado al siguiente día. Hubo de repente una explosión y sentí la mano de mi prometido en mi boca, deteniéndome de gritar. Nos levantamos y tratamos de salvar a mis padres, pero era demasiado tarde. Nos torturaron a ambos, trataron de violarme pero logre heridlos los suficiente para que se mantuviera apartados. Iban a matarnos cuando Draco se libero y los ataco. Después logró sacarme y subirme a una escoba y logró escapar. No he escuchado nada de él desde esa noche"

La miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no persistió a medida que más preguntas salieron

"¿Tienes familia que aun se encuentra viva?"

"Tal vez un tío, pero mi padre dejo de hablarme cuando tenía seis años"

"¿Por qué viniste aquí cuando tus padres murieron?"

"Mi padre era británico. Siempre me contaba sobre que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro"

"¿Cuál era su nombre?"

"Severus Evans"

"Ese no es un apellido de sangre pura"

"Es mi padre adoptivo" le sonrió "Mi verdadero padre nunca quiso saber de mí y mi madre nunca hablaba de él. Lo único que me dijo era que era un sangre pura y un bastardo"

"¿Dónde vivías?"

"A las orillas de Italia, en un pequeño pueblo mágico llamado Belle Ciao. Nos mudamos ahí cuando tenía once años. Mis padres pensaron que podría ser una buena idea de que me viera rodeada por magia para que pudiera adaptarme mejor"

"¿Tomaste alguna vida en la guerra?"

"Tome demasiados" dijo con gravedad

"¿Por qué me estas mintiendo?"

Ella lo miro como un pez apedreado.

"¿Disculpa?" le preguntó

"¿Por qué mientes por entre los dientes para ocultarme la verdad?" le pregunto quieta y calmadamente, aunque con un tono frió "No eres de Italia, nunca has conocido a Grindlewald. Nunca estuviste comprometida, definitivamente no eres una sangre pura y estoy malditamente seguro que tu apellido no es Evans. ¿Por qué estas mintiendo?"

La había descubierto, sin saber siquiera cuanto. Tenía que respetar algo como eso. Por lo tanto, tenía que darle alguna clase de respuesta. Era su última pregunta, así que podría salirse con la suya al final de todo.

"Porque no confió en ti" le sonrió, parándose "Porque eres la última persona a quien le contaría la verdad y no tienes ningún derecho a saberlo"

De repente él se puso de pie, y le tomo de la muñeca aventándola a un árbol. Su espalda golpeo la corteza dolorosamente mientras se apretó contra ella, casi estrangulándola con su ira.

"No eres la única observante aquí Hermione" le dijo con calma, levantando su barbilla para que lo mirara "Ojeras debajo de tus ojos dicen que tienes pesadillas frecuentes. Cicatrices en tus brazos" Levanto su brazo y rompió a la mitad una de sus mangas, justo antes de los moretones que Draco le había hecho, corriendo sus dedos suavemente por las cicatrices que Bellatrix le habia dado hace meses. "Cicatrices de guerra de seguro, aunque no son de esta guerra; eso está más que seguro. Enfrentémoslo Hermione, demasiado dañada sin reparo, pero uno debe preguntarse ¿Por qué? ¿Quién te rompió tanto que terminas despertando cada noche gritando? ¿Quién te destruyó tanto que necesita una botella de licor para olvidarlo? ¿Quién tomo todo aquello y aquellos que amas para tener que venir aquí?

Trató de darle un rodillazo en la ingle, pero él le agarro la pierna, aun presionando hacia ella. Fue cuando empezó a caer en pánico. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella ahora que había descifrado la mitad del enigma? ¿Torturarla hasta que descubriera el resto?

"No hago los mismos errores dos veces" le susurro "Ahora responde, y no saldrás lastimada más de lo que ya estas"

Su pánico de repente se desvaneció. Pensó en sus palabras por un momento y su rostro de repente se transformo en una sonrisa y empezó a reír amargamente. El rostro de Tom cambio de impasible a fruncirse el ceño en segundos.

"La cosa es Tom" se rió de él "Es por eso que estoy aquí. No podrías romperme más de lo que ya estoy"

Empujo su magia con la mayor fuerza que podía y pronto, Tom estaba en el pasto, habiendo sido aventado por su cuerpo. Sacó su varita y le apunto antes de que él pudiera tomar la suya.

"Hasta que puedas probarme de que puedo estar segura a solas contigo, no habrá ni una más de estas sesiones" le dijo "¿Cuál es el punto de dejarte ganar cuando yo no obtengo nada de ese plan?"

Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y marcho hacia el castillo, su fachada se cayó en el camino mientras vio que Abraxas, Cygnus y Alistair no se encontraban por ningún lado. No volvió a la sala común y tampoco se dirigió a la sala de Menesteres. Saco la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y vagabundeo por los pasillos el resto de la noche, lagrimas de miedo y de un corazón roto llenando sus mejillas.


	8. ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

******Titulo: ******One Timeless Chance****  
><strong>Autor: <strong>****VTM Potter Crazy******  
>Historia Original:<strong> ****/s/ 4844655 /1/ One_Timeless_Chance****  
><strong>Desclamair:<strong> ****El mundo de Harry Potter ni la historia me pertenecen, J.K Rowling es la genio detrás de este mundo de fantasía y la autora ya mencionada es la genio de esta historia, yo solo hago un pedazo de ayuda a la comunidad traduciéndolo para que más personas lo disfruten. ~Permiso concedido por VTM Potter Crazy~

**Capitulo Ocho**

¿Qué diablos fue eso?

No se volvió a sentar a lado de ella al día siguiente, para ser sinceros, durante todo el próximo mes. En cada clase que tenían juntos, él ya no contestaba preguntas, ni tampoco hablaba. Todo el mundo lo noto. Nadie noto lo que significaba. Excepto por Hermione. La estaba observando, esperando a que metiera la pata o hacer…algo más. Lo único que sabía era que él la estaba observando con mucho interés. Cada vez que su mano se alzaba, el miraba, cada vez que hablaba, el escuchaba. Desde el tres de Septiembre hasta el quince de Noviembre, él solo observaba y escuchaba.

Y empezaba a irritarle más de lo que debería. ¿Por qué Tom siempre sentía la constante necesidad de observar? Él nunca le hacía preguntas, ni siquiera hablaba con ella, así que estaba tan interesado en solo estar…viendo.

No había vuelto a la sala de Menesteres desde su pelea con Draco. En parte porque tenía miedo de enfrentarlo después de su arrebato y en otra parte porque estaba avergonzada a mirarlo después de su pelea con Tom. Había estado en lo cierto. Tom había tomado demasiado interés en ella demasiado rápido y ahora estaba causándole problemas a ella. Se había convertido en su entretenimiento diario, su rompecabezas y en el momento en que él lo resolviera, su vida estaría perdida.

Así que se sentó en su dormitorio una mañana, cepillándose su cabello, reflexionando en todo lo que había pasado en ese mes. Corría los dientes del cepillo por su largo, melena salvaje y lo dejó caer en sus hombros. Era como si cada mechón mantenía un pedazo de su estrés.

Esté era Tom, esté era Draco, esté era Severus, todos estos eran la Orden, esté era para el Voldemort de su tiempo, este grupo de nudos fueron los mortifagos que la obligaron a ir ahí, esta pieza desordenada era por los mortifagos con los que estaba ahora y toda esta sección era dedicada para el profesor Callus. Aun no llegaba a aceptarla. Había tomado veinte puntos de Slytherin por el simple hecho de haber llegado _demasiado temprano._ ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Demasiado temprano! Todo su cabello era un símbolo de cómo iban las cosas. Era solo cuando aplicaba sus hechizos en la mañana cuando sentía que todo estaba en control. Refinaba la sección de Callus, amarraba a los mortifagos y la orden, dejo a Draco y a Severus caer por cada lado de su rostro y dejar a Tom y a Voldemort sueltos en la parte de atrás. Una vez que les daba sus lugares apropiados, lugares y herramientas para mantenerlos en su lugar, podía verlos a todos con claridad y pensar en qué hacer con ellos.

Hablaría con Draco y pedirle a Severus un descanso.

Encontraría una manera de hacer que Callus sea muer-saqueado.

Destruiría a Voldemort y todos sus malvados secuaces.

Salvaría a la Orden

Vengaría a Harry

Y más importante… descubriría lo que Tom estaba planeando.

No tomaría tanto para investigarlo. Una cosa de lo que había notado en Voldemort Junior era que sus habilidades para esconderse no eran tan grandes como en su tiempo. Era un poco menos sutil ahí, a pesar de que su habilidad era todavía inigualable por cualquiera otro en el castillo. Si alguien pudiera descubrir en que estaba metido, sería ella. No la llamaban la bruja más inteligente de su generación por nada.

Después de terminar lo que era su "limpieza de estrés" como ella lo llamaba ahora, se movió hacia la sala común. Hoy era sábado, así que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Le había entretenido la idea de ir a Hogsmeade con las demás chicas, pero simplemente no se sentía lo correcto para su estomago. Algo se sentía fuera de lugar ese día, como si se le estuviera escapando algo, algo que era obviamente muy importante, de lo contrario no estaría dedicando la mitad de Callus y la sección de los Mortifagos a ello. No podía pensar en que, así que lo sacudió y se sentó en el sofá de cuero, no notando que Tom, de nueva cuenta, estaba observándola. Se sentaba en su propio sillón de piel, espiando desde arriba de su libro, viéndola colocar sus pies sobre la mesa de café, su cabeza en sus manos, contemplando algo, tratando de entender todo. De repente gruño en frustración y azoto su tacón en el vidrio, estrellándolo.

"Lo que sea que está provocado que destruyas el mobiliario, hazlo en silencio" de repente habló Tom "Algunos de nosotros nos gustaría leer"

Finalmente volteo a ver hacia la parte del cuarto donde se encontraba él después de que hubiese reparado la mesita y lo observo con sorpresa.

"¿Pensé que habías adoptado una manía de espiarme?" le pregunto "Eso normalmente no involucra hablar"

"Por el bien de los espías en todo el mundo, pensé que era mejor que te dijera algo" le respondió, sin negarlo "Es mejor que permanezcas en silencio y no atraer la atención hacia ellos o tu o todo el mundo del espionaje estarán fuera de la ventana. Por otra parte, ¿No deberías de saber esto? Con eso de que su padre es espía de la fuerza armada Italiana y todo eso."

Hermione se encogió ante su recuerdo, pero no dijo nada. En verdad no tenía la energía de pelear el día de hoy. Sus cejas se levantaron para que ella pudiera verlos por encima del libro.

"¿No hay respuesta? Merlín, Hermione Evans sin algo que decir, es realmente un espectáculo. ¿Tal vez por fin a aprendido su lugar?"

Simplemente lo volvió a ignorar. Esa cosa estaba de nuevo en su cabeza, esa cosa que había olvidado, le incitaba todavía. Lo que sea que fuera, era tan importante que ya no sentía la necesidad de responder. Tom la veía ya casi con preocupación ahora. Hermione aun no le dirigía una sola palabra y estaba viendo hacia la nada. Hermione Evans nunca hacia eso. En todo el mes que la había conocido, reprendió de ella, la calló, divisó y le hizo la vida imposible, ni una sola vez la había visto observar hacia la nada.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando dentro de esa cabeza tuya, Evans?" finalmente le pregunto, bajando su libro. Alzó la vista hacia su nariz, cruzó la habitación y de nuevo lo bajo al piso

"¿Qué día es?"

"Sábado" le respondió parpadeando "Merlín Evans, si ni siquiera puedes record…"

"¿Qué fecha es?" le interrumpió, sus ojos de repente abriéndose mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en la copia de Hogwarts: Una historia que había dejado en el suelo.

"Seis de Noviembre"

Sus ojos se abrieron aun más y se puso en marcha fuera del sillón. ¡Todo tenía sentido ahora! Los sentimientos, las fechas, porque no quería ir a Hogsmeade… ¡Todo tenía sentido! Tomó la muñeca de Tom y trato de arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación, pero solo él solo se aparto de ella.

"¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo?"

"¡Necesitas venir conmigo ahora!" dijo, agarrando de nueva cuenta de su muñeca "¡Hogsmeade va a ser atacado!"

La observo con ojos escépticos y ella suspiró, tirando de él de nuevo.

"No importa si me crees o no sobre mi pasado, el hecho es que va a pasar y _nadie _lo sabe"

Tiró de él una última vez, moviéndose por fin. Poco después, estaba corriendo para mantenerse a la par de él. Llegaron a la entrada en cuestión de segundos.

"Ve y busca al Director Dippet…" Hermione empezó pero fue cortada por Tom jalándola de la mano fuera del lugar "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Tenemos que advertirles a los maestros!"

"¿Qué es lo que ellos van a hacer?"le preguntó acaloradamente, finalmente parando debido a la frustración por su resistencia "Dumbledore le teme a Grindlewald y el resto del personal son unos idiotas. Van a correr en círculos gritando que el cielo está cayendo antes de pensar en enfrentarlo. Ninguno de ellos se para una verdadera batalla. Así que, ¿Qué crees que los profesores harán?"

"¿Y tú piensas que puedes hacerlo solo?" le preguntó mordazmente "Puedes ser fuerte Riddle, pero no te acercar remotamente a eso de fuerte"

"¿Por qué crees que estoy entreteniendo la loca y potencialmente idea fatal de que tu vengas conmigo?"

Lo fulmino con la mirada mientas él seguía arrastrándola por los terrones hasta el verja. Eventualmente, vio su lógica y empezó a correr con él en lugar de resistirse. Él tenía razón. Los maestros eran unos completos idiotas en comparación a ellos. Lo único que tenia de su lado era experiencia y no era como si Hermione o Tom para el caso, no lo tuvieran ello. Se había vuelto obvio para ella, que si alguien iba a salvar a sus compañeros, eran ellos.

Mientras seguían corriendo, ambos se despojaron de sus capas exteriores de túnicas y suéteres hasta que se quedaron con lo esencial de camisa, zapatos y los pantalones/falda. Hermione hizo un corte en la falda para mejor movimiento, tomó su varita fuera de su funda de muslo y puso un encanto en su cabello para que no se salga de su moño mientras ella luchaba. Tom también, sacó su varita y ambos corrieron lo más rápido que podían al peligro que se le avecinaba.

Les tomo cuestión de minutos notar que la destrucción había empezado. Techos estaban en llamas, los niños eran lanzados de un extremo de la cuidad a la otra y el suelo estaba cubierto de agujeros donde pociones explosivas habían sido arrojadas. Tom y Hermione inmediatamente entraron en acción. Tom lanzó un hechizo desconocido a uno de los seguidos de Grindlewald y Hermione aventó otro. Una luz brillante voló hacia su posición y se fueron por diferentes callejones para salir de su trayectoria. Hermione pronto se encontró peleando con dos a la vez ya que habían entrado en el mismo callejón con ella. Esquivo, se tiró, saltó y agito su varita tan rápido que ni ella misma se podía creer las maldiciones que se producían. A medida que asestó el golpe final a sus agresores, corrió de nuevo para hacer frente a otro par, sólo para encontrar que tenían en Eileen por la garganta.

"Déjenla ir" les ordene, haciendo su mejor improvisación de Tom, frió, calculador y inexpresivo.

Los dos hombres la miraron por un momento en medio del caos luego de nuevo a Eileen. Después de eso, se miraron y sonrieron.

"Está bien" dijo uno de ellos, dejando caer a Eileen instantáneamente y caminando hacia ella "Te tomaremos a ti en su lugar"

"Ooooh, esta va a ser buena Bill" dijo el otro, frotándose las manos a medida que avanzaba. Hermione ni siquiera se movió.

"¡Hermione, corre!" Eileen le gritó, incapaz de levantarse de donde fue tirada. Ellos ya le habían hecho su daño en ella. Su blusa rota, la falda completamente fuera de su cuerpo. No podía mantenerse de pie debido a las ataduras que le fueron lanzadas para mantenerla quieta.

"Creo que tienes razón Marty" el otro sonrió "Ella es un pedazo de fuego, de eso es seguro"

"No puedo esperar a hacerla gritar"

"¡CORRE!"

"No puedo esperar a escuchar gemir"

"Va a saber a gloria"

"¡SAL DE AQUÍ!"

"Va a tener tantas heridas"

"No podrá caminar para el momento que acabemos con ella… no como si lo necesitara"

Llegaron a un caminar lento, casi nariz con nariz con ella mientras miraba hacia ellos con la misma mirada fría. Ellos sonrieron, aparentemente pensando que estaba paralizada por el miedo.

"Hola, muñeca" uno de ellos le dijo y fue entonces cuando su expresión fría se volvió en una sonrisa.

"Hi"

Dos puñales grandes y dorados salieron de repente detrás de su espalda y los dos hombres se quedaron sin nada más que gargantas ensangrentadas ante ella. Se miraron el uno al otro con shock y luego los apuñalo a ambos en la ingle.

"Eso es por todas las mujeres allá fuera" le susurro a cada uno "Que profanaron, destruyeron y violaron. Dulces sueños"

Con eso colapsaron en el suelo, dejando a Hermione con una mancha de sangre en la blusa, pero con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro. Se movió hacia Eileen después de eso, arrodillándose ante ella.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" le preguntó

"Me enseñe a mi misma hace tiempo…"

"Eso no es a lo que me refiero…"

"Lo sé" sonrió de regreso "Pero la historia es demasiado larga para este momento… a menos que quieras esperar por otro par de idiotas"

Eileen no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se paraba, siendo soportada por Hermione. Hermione guardo sus puñales, viendo que apenas podía moverse con Eileen en sus hombros. Tambalearon un tiempo hasta que se encontraron con Abraxas quien tomo a Eileen de Hermione.

"¿Cómo pudieron sobrevivir todo este tiempo?" pregunto, prácticamente genuinamente, mientras se agachaban para evitar una poción explosiva.

"Debiste de haberla visto Abraxas" Eileen sonrió "Fue asombrosa"

"'¿Has visto a alguien más?" Hermione le preguntó a Abraxas, más seria de lo que ellos estaban.

"Cygnus se estaba haciendo cargo de Druella la última vez que vi y Christa y Amelia habían encontrado Alistair, Crabbe y Goyle. Aun no he visto…"

Se interrumpió con un gruñido a la vez que Eileen se aferró a él y él se agarró la muñeca. Hermione instantáneamente subió su manga para ver la marca tenebrosa brillando hacia ella, sonriendo ante su incomodidad. Ella le devolvió la mirada mientras se lo arrebató.

"Tengo que irme" se las arregló para salir y estaba a punto de volcar a Eileen sobre ella cuando agarró su muñeca.

"Iré contigo" le dijo seriamente "Él va a necesitar toda la ayuda posible"

Abraxas bajo la mirada para verla y batallo internamente consigo mismo en no dejarla atrás. Tom lo mataría, Tom lo torturaría hasta que no pudiera gritar más… pero también Tom quería saber de que era capaz ella. Si realmente quería saber de que estaba hecha, ese era el lugar para conocerlo.

Depositaron a Eileen en los brazos de un chico de séptimo de Ravenclaw que estaba corriendo y le pidieron que se la llevaran al castillo. A pesar del hecho que no quería nada más que estrangularlos a ambos, hizo lo que fue pedido y la tomo entre sus brazos, corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Abraxas entonces puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura, sacando su varita y tocando la marca, lo cual los apareció a ambos justo a tiempo dentro de… un grupo de diez niños y por lo menos cincuenta atacantes.

Cada uno se puso de espaldas el uno al otro en un círculo exterior, Hermione y Abraxas uniéndose a ambos lados del maestro, varitas, dagas ocultas, y listos.

"¿Para que la trajiste a _ella?" _Tom le preguntó en voz baja mientras sus oponentes avanzaban.

"Estabas considerando la loca y potencialmente idea fatal de mi yendo contigo" le dijo con sarcasmo.

No tuvo tiempo de replicar cuando sus enemigos se apresuraron hacia ellos. Ambos, mortifagos como seguidores de Grindlewald volaban en todas direcciones. Muy pronto estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro para usar varitas sin matar al de alado. Sin pensarlo, Hermione trato de sacar su varita para lanzar algo que los haría apartarse. En cuestión de segundos, su varita se partió en dos. Sin nada más, saco de nueva cuenta sus dagas y comenzó hacer su camino a través de ellos. Tom la observo mientras se hacía paso entre sus propios oponentes, rascando, arañando, luchando por una salida. Nunca había visto tanta gracia antes. Era evidente que la chica tenía tiempo utilizándolas, pero la pregunta era porque. ¿Qué la impulsaría a elegir muggle por sobre la magia? Giraba, apuñalaba, cortaba, nunca perdiendo un objetivo, una puntería perfecta. Cada vez que su cuchillo entraba en contacto con la piel opuesta había un significado detrás de él, algo que él no podía ver, algo que no volvería a ver si no hacia algo al respecto.

Algo le sorprendió en ese momento. Él _quería_ verlo. Quería ver todo de ella. De donde venía, como era en verdad su pasado, de que estaba hecha, porque se encontraba ahí, cuando se había convertido en una maquina asesina despiadada. Atraparla en sus mentiras era algo estándar que hacer. Planeo en dejarlo por un momento y después destruirla con ella después, pero ahora no veía el objetivo. No veía algo que se interpusiera en su camino. Veía potencial. Veía talento. Veía un arma.

Se agacho justo a tiempo en que una maldición asesina se dirigía hacia él. El grupo se había dividido finalmente en dos lados separados una vez más y ahora era capaz de hacer de lo peor. Les dio sus mejores maldiciones de tortura, uso imperio para que se mataran uno al otro, les rompió sus huesos, rebano su piel y todo el tiempo, Hermione observo. Tom era despiadado, completamente frió y despiadado. No sentía ningún remordimiento por nada de lo que estaba haciendo, no es como si le sorprendiera. Era solo un poco de shock verlo todo tan de cerca. Nunca lo había conocido en la zona de batalle en su tiempo, había tenido la suerte de escapar de su atención durante todo el tiempo que había sido amiga de Harry. Fue sólo suerte lo que la había hecho librarse de ese tipo de castigo. Observo como un hechizo cortante con una buena puntería salpico sangre sobre su ropa y piel. Como ella, él ni siquiera se inmuto. Siguió luchando hasta que no quedara nadie.

Las palabras del sombrero seleccionador de repente vinieron a su mente mientras hundía sus navajas en el pecho de otro atacante.

_En verdad espero que se divierta descubriendo los secretos del Sr Riddle. Debo decir, que ese es un cerebro que no me molestaría volver a ver._

De repente se dio cuenta que no quería saber que había dentro de su mente en absoluto. Si, la información no tendría precio e interesante desde un punto de vista académico, pero en un nivel personal, divagando en la psicología de Tom Riddle llegaría a ser una pesadilla. Era sádico, malvado, manipulador, brillantemente insano e imposiblemente un maestro cruel de tortura. Si él no la mataba físicamente, entrando a su mente y aprendiendo todos sus secretos podría acabar con ella por seguro.

Se agacho cuando uno de los hombres de Grindlewald trató de golpearla con un pedazo de madera y le disparo con una patada en los tobillos antes de acabar con él con una cortada en la garganta. ¿Cuántos de esos idiotas había? Se paro y observo alrededor por unos momentos para ver que solo quedaban algunos pocos. Sus ojos de repente se encontraron con los de Tom al otro lado de la calle. Ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre, ambos agitados, ambos cansados, pero ahora, ambos entendían una pequeña parte de cada uno. Algunos secretos nunca iban a ser compartidos, mientras otros iban a ser destinados uno al otro. Cuales serían era incierto, pero serían revelados a tiempo. Era algo que era inevitable.

Ella de repente arrojo su navaja a la dirección de él, _solo _no llegando a atinarle a su cabeza ya que se agacho.

"¡Estamos en el mismo lado idiota!" le gruño. Hermione le sonrió y le dio el gesto de que diera media vuelta. Tom se volteó lentamente para a ver a uno de los hombres de Grindlewald clavado en la pared de HoneyDuke por una navaja en la cabeza, sus ojos abiertos del shock con su varita listo para lanzar una maldición asesina al chico parado frente a él. Observo el cuerpo por algunos momentos antes de caminar hacia él y extrayendo el cuchillo de su cráneo. Era difícil no tomarse algún tiempo para apreciar la artesanía. Bello color dorado, con muchos pequeños diamantes en la empuñadura y un rubí o tres dispersos en la parte superior. Tenía un diseño extraño en la propia hoja. Muchas capas de remolinos de plata indentada en la obra de arte. Era obvio que ahí era el lugar donde los encantamientos habían sido colocados para protegerlo y también era obvio que esas hojas se habían hecho específicamente para ella. Si algo era, era costoso y mortífero. Limpio la sangre de la hoja con su propia manga y lo aventó de regreso a ella. Si no lo hubiera tomado a tiempo, habría tenido el mismo problema que su víctima quien ahora se deslizaba hacia el piso.

Era ahora su turno de sonreí mientras ella le fulminaba y rodaba los ojos.

Minutos después la batalla había terminado. Esos estudiantes que habían sido involucrados y estaban mínimamente heridas fueron transportados a la enfermería y aquellos con heridas que ponían su vida en peligro eran mandados a San Mungo. Hermione se sentó en una cama de hospital viendo como los demás eran tratados antes de ella. Cygnus se había roto varios huesos, Abrazas tenía el peor ojo morado que había visto en su vida, Eileen había sido mandada a San Mungo y Amelia estaba inconsciente. Druella tenía algunas cicatrices de maldiciones aquí y allá; Christa estaba completamente ilesa a pesar de que había quedado entre los escombros de la tienda de broma por algunas horas y Tom tenía una cortada profunda que le fluía sangre a través del brazo. Hermione misma, tenía una profunda cicatriz de una maldición cruzando su espalda que estaba en casi el mismo estado, pero por la cantidad de pacientes que Madam Gertrude tenía que atender, no iba a atenderlos en un corto plazo. Picaba un montón, pero no era una amenaza de vida, así que no tenía ni un problema esperar.

Sin embargo, lo que no le agradaba, era la forma en que Tom la estaba viendo de nuevo. Había cambiado a calculador a contemplador. Estaba dándole vueltas a unas opciones en su cabeza que se referían a ella. ¿Qué estaba planeando ahora? Lo vio de repente sacudir su cabeza queriendo aclararse mientras alzaba la vista a ella. Eso fue primero. Ella continuó observándolo subrepticiamente desde reojo mientras él continuaba viéndola sin discreción alguna. Otra vez, sacudió la cabeza y parecía murmurarse algo a sí mismo, Era ciertamente raro. ¿Qué había cambiado en la batalla que no se dio cuenta?

Lo vio pararse e irse a un lugar. Decidió observarlo sin importarle esconderlo y lo vio caminando hacia la despensa de posiciones y tomar varias cosas. Ahora bien, ¿para qué era eso? Después se movió hacia uno de los Slytherin de primer año con una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a vendarlos. ¿Qué carajos era eso? ¿Quiera tratar de perfeccionar su imagen ahora? Rodó sus ojos cuando todo encajo en su cabeza. Lo más pronto que los demás eran atendidos, lo más pronto Madam Gertrude lo atendería. Había sido obligado a ser algún par de cosas para ayudarlos para luego ser visto él. Normalmente ese tipo de actitud le molestarían, pero es escozor de su espalda le impedía ser justa en esos momentos. Hermione le gustaba su sentimiento y empezó a hacer lo mismo.

Fue con Druella y Amelia, mientras Tom fue con Cygnus y Abraxas. Susurros fluían a sus oídos mientras trabajaba en el terrible pus que salía del ojo y huesos rotos. Llegó a distinguir su nombre algunas veces, pero nada más que eso.

"Están hablando de ti" Druella le dijo mientras Hermione trabajan en ella "No estoy sorprendida, fuiste asombrosa allá fuera"

Hermione negó la cabeza.

"Eso fue fácil comparado con el frente" le dijo "Cuando estás en una batalla real, sufres más que unos simples arañazos"

No era completamente mentira. Sus peores heridas las había conseguido en la última batalla antes de ir ahí. Varias cicatrices de maldiciones, un brazo roto, un musculo del muslo desgarrado y una fractura en el cráneo. Incluso el escozor de la herida grande en la espalda no era nada comparado con eso.

"Aun así" Druella siguió "No había visto a nadie pelear así. ¿Dónde aprendiste a usar cuchillos?"

"Aprendí yo misma" respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y las otras dos se quedaron boquiabiertas. Siseó otra vez cuando se agachó para recoger un trapo para poner en la cabeza de Amelia. Esa herida en verdad dolía.

"Eso se ve doloroso. ¿Una maldición de tortura te hizo eso?" le pregunto Christa.

"Era un sectumsempra con mal ángulo" respondió "Solo me alcanzó una fracción del daño que podía hacer. Está bien."

Una vez que las chicas se fueron, decidió ir a ver tanto a Abraxas coom a Cygnus. Tom había hecho todo lo que pudo y después de todo fue a ver a otros de sus seguidores.

"¿Cómo está tu esqueleto?" le pregunto a Cygnus acercándose, sonriendo a los dos.

"¿Cómo se encuentra tu espalda?" le pregunto "¿Te cortaste a tu misma o algo?"

Rió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

"Maldición en mal ángulo" les sonrió "Que no es lo mismo que puedo decir de ustedes, ¿Qué paso?"

"Fuego, edificio cayendo" Cygnus se señalo y después a Abraxas "Un hechizo desagradable con un caza tortura"

Hermione coloco una mueva de horror. Esos realmente eran los peores. Abraxas tenía suerte de que solo era su ojo cubierto de pus verde y contusiones. Cygnus le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la cama con él, y lo hizo, sus pies de repente adoloridos de toda la lucha que había hecho en tacones altos.

"Fuiste brillante allá fuera" Cygnus le dijo "¿Qué hacías en la armada? ¿Asesinato?"

"Reconocimiento" le sonrió "Involucraba un poco de pelea en el camino y el engaño. Este tipo de batallas son perfectas para mi"

De nuevo, no una total mentira.

"¿No estás feliz de que haya ido contigo?" le pregunto a Abraxas quien solo le sonrió. Se levantó de nuevo para quitarse los zapatos para estar en una posición más cómoda en la cama cuando otro de los alumnos de séptimo camino por ahí, golpeando un carro de pociones en su espalda. Solo dejo que un gruñido fuerte saliera de sus labios en lugar del grito de furia y agonía que estaba muriendo por soltar. Se dejo caer de rodillas y se aferró a la cama de Cygnus, concentrándose lo más que podía en no desmayarse por el dolor. Podía escuchar a Cygnus gritarle a alguien y escucho ruidosos pasos mientras una pelea estaba por empezar, pero nada más que eso mientras trataba de volver a enfocarse. De repente sintió unas manos frías en sus caderas, con cuidado de tocar su espalda, guindola a una posición parada. Continuo en recargarse en la cama de Cygnus mientras la persona frotaba círculos suaves en las caderas y ella continuaba en tratar de no desmayarse. Eventualmente, la guiaron a otra cama y cerraron las cortinas alrededor de ellos por privacidad. Le hicieron inclinarse en la cama en la forma que estaba antes, sus manos aun en sus caderas y después hablo.

"Cygnus matará a Potter"

Maldita sea.

"Tendrás que quitarte la camisa si quieres que remueva los pedazos de vidrio" le dijo con calma

"¡¿Vidrio?!" exclamo "¿Cómo carajos llegó eso así?"

Oyó unas cuantas risas afuera y sabía que Druella y Christa iban a tener un día de campo con eso. Por no hablar de Eileen cuando fuera dada de alta en San Mungo.

"Debo imaginar que una de las pociones explosivas pegó con una ventana mientras peleabas y el vidrio fue a caer en la herida de tu espalda" le dijo "Quítate tú camisa"

"Esperó por Madam Gertrude"

"Se ha ido por el director para lidiar con Potter, así que me dejo a cargo. Quítate la camisa"

"Puedo esperar aun"

"Estas a punto de perder la conciencia del dolor y la infección. No voy a dejarte en este estado mientras estés bajo mi cuidado. Quítate la camisa"

No quería hacerlo. Era solo una horrible y vulnerable posición encontrarse con Riddle así. Volviéndose impaciente se inclino hacia su oído y susurro.

"Si no te deshaces de él, desapareceré toda tu ropa y tendrás que caminar todo el camino de regreso a las mazmorras completamente desnuda"

Eso lo hizo. Deshizo los botones con su espalda hacia él y lo deslizo despacio por sus hombros, tratando lo mejor posible de no causarse más dolor. Le hizo inclinarse de nuevo en la cama y examino la herida.

"Esto tendrá que irse también" le dijo, corriendo los dedos por uno de los tirantes de su bra "No es solo una herida, son varios y los más profundos se encuentran a lo largo del material"

Sub-conscientemente, ella sabía que tenía razón, ¡pero no quería hacerlo! Era embarazoso, ¡por Merlín santo! ¿En solo falda frente al señor Oscuro? ¿Podía llegar a ser peor? Él sintió su vacilación y rodó los ojos. Se inclino hacia delante de nuevo y corrió la punta de su varita por su mejilla.

"Desnuda" fue todo lo que dijo.

Con una mueca en su rostro, desabrocho su única barrera salvadora y lo coloco a un lado de ella, agarrando una almohada de la cama y aferrándola a su frente mientras seguía dándole su espalda a él.

"¿Cómo no pudiste notar tanto vidrio?" le pregunto con curiosidad "Hubiera alentado a cualquier persona normal hasta el punto de parar completamente"

"Supongo que soy demasiado especial, ¿no?" dijo sarcásticamente, haciendo una mueca mientras sacaba un pedazo particularmente grande.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?"

Rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué todo el mundo quería saber eso?

"Es una larga historia" le respondió "Y conociéndose y lo que paso la última vez, estoy dispuesta a apostar que no crearas ni una palabra de ello"

"Solo si mientes"

Rodó los ojos de nuevo.

"¿Qué paso con tu varita?"

"Mira, mira, para alguien que no cree ni una palabra de lo que digo, estas llenó de preguntas"

"Tal vez si los contestaras con la verdad, pueda que te crea. ¿Qué paso con tu varita?"

"Se rompió"

"Necesitas conseguir una nueva"

"Eso es bastante obvio"

"Lo concertare con el director una vez que haya terminado aquí"

"Puedo hacerlo yo misma"

"Bien"

Hubo un silencio de nuevo.

"Así que, ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?"

"¡Por Merlín santo!" exclamo "¿Por qué todo el mundo quieren saber sobre eso?"

"Porque es interesante" le respondió simplemente "Y algo que no hemos visto antes"

"Bueno, como dije antes. Que era necesario que aprendiera en casa. Estoy obligada a saber algunas cosas que tu no"

Paró lo que estaba haciendo por un momento y se inclino hacia su oído de nuevo.

"Pero no lo sabes todo"

Se paralizo ante sus palabras. Era extrañamente escalofriante y emocionante tenerlo tan cerca. Ya sea porque era el señor oscuro y era capaz de matarla en cualquier momento, o ya sea porque era un chico y ella no había dejado a nadie, ni siquiera Ron tan cerca de ella cuando se encontraba mitad desnuda, era difícil de decir. Por de cualquier forma, sintió un escalofrió por su vertebra mientras lo escuchaba.

"Tienes habilidad. Tú y yo lo sabemos. Pero te falta otro tipo de conocimiento. Puedo darte ese conocimiento Hermione. Hay tantas cosas que puedo enseñarte"

"No me meto con magia oscuro Riddle" le dijo tan firme como podía.

"Deberías" le dijo suavemente "Te haría maravillas. Con una mente como la tuya, podrías ser casi tan poderosa como yo"

Era difícil no considerarlo cuando el chico se encontraba frotando maravillosos círculos en sus caderas; distraían severamente. Estaba siendo tan gentil que era casi aterrador.

"Piensas que eres grandiosa ahora" le susurro en su oído "Pero imagino lo que serás capaz de hacer cuando termine contigo. Ni siquiera Callus se atrevería a hablar contigo. Tendrás a todo el mundo a tus pies"

Durante todo el tiempo que estaba masajeando sus caderas. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos mientras sus palabras se hundían dentro de ella, acariciando su imaginación de una manera maravillosa. Podía verlo todo; todo lo que él estaba diciendo estaba volviéndose perfectamente claro en su mente. Nadie la ignoraría de nuevo, nadie la tomaría por hecho, y nadie se atrevería a contradecirla. Pero había un pequeñísimo problema. Su odio por ser manipulada era más grande que su ambición

"Gracias por la oferta Riddle" le dijo fríamente con sus ojos abiertos de nuevo "Pero nuestra última sección dejo algunas secuelas"

Para su sorpresa, no la hechizo por su rechazo. Ni siquiera la insulto. Solo continúo sonriendo y tratándola. ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió con él? La estaba viendo extrañamente, la ayudo a no morir, ¿y ahora no la estaba maldiciéndolo por haberlo rechazado? ¿De qué demonios se trataba todo eso? Empezó a correr un desinfectante mágico sobre todos sus cortes y rasguños después de eso. Olía horrible, picaba como una _bitch_ y no había otra manera de describirlo excepto completamente malvado. ¡Ha!, al igual que la persona que lo estaba aplicando.

"Necesitas relajarte para que pueda aplicarte esto fácilmente" dijo quieto. Algo en su voz había cambiado, aunque no sabía que era. ¿Ahora le estaba hablando diferente? Eso era en verdad extraño.

"Eso no es exactamente fácil" siseo de nuevo, mientras él frotaba más de la tonta solución. Paró por un momento y cuando continuo, los trazos de sus dedos eran distintos. Eran más duraderos, más suave, ya no más para propósitos médicos. Una de sus manos se cerró alrededor de su cintura y le dio la vuelta. Se aferró con fuerza a la almohada frente a ella mientras lo miraba, atrapada entre su cuerpo y la cama. La miró con el ceño fruncido, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, al igual que antes escrutándola. Levantó una mano de la cama y la movió lentamente, suavemente hacía su barbilla. No podía moverse, pero mientras lo miraba, se daba cuenta que no era por miedo. Era por la curiosidad que los invadió a ambos. Lo dejo correr un dedo frió por su mejilla, lo dejo colocar una mano sobre su cadera, lo dejo verla con extrañeza sin interrupción. Estaba curiosa en lo que iba a hacer después. Su rostro solo estaba a una pulgada de distancia, solo una almohada separándose de ella completamente. Podría haber hecho lo que quisiera de ella en ese momento y ella lo habría dejado.

De repente retrocedió y se alejo de ella, su rostro horrorizado y enojado por lo que había hecho, por lo que casi iba a hacer. Estaba más enojado con ella por dejarle hacerlo. Levanto un puño, listo para lanzarlo hacia ella por lo que acababa de pasar pero se quedo en el aire, colgado ahí, como si fuera detenido por una cadena invisible. No lo hizo. Algo sobre ella sentada ahí, con sus ojos cerrados, asustada, pero preparada por lo que iba llegar, simplemente no lo dejo hacerlo. Dejo salir un gruñido en frustración y camino fuera de la enfermería en un arrebato y Hermione sólo podía pensar en una cosa que decir…

"¿Qué carajos fue eso?"


	9. Lo que se debe y se necesita hacer

******Titulo: ******One Timeless Chance****  
><strong>Autor: <strong>****VTM Potter Crazy******  
>Historia Original:<strong> ****/s/ 4844655 /1/ One_Timeless_Chance****  
><strong>Desclamair:<strong> ****El mundo de Harry Potter ni la historia me pertenecen, J.K Rowling es la genio detrás de este mundo de fantasía y la autora ya mencionada es la genio de esta historia, yo solo hago un pedazo de ayuda a la comunidad traduciéndolo para que más personas lo disfruten. ~Permiso concedido por VTM Potter Crazy~**  
><strong>

**Capitulo Nueve**

Lo que se debe de hacer y lo que uno necesita

En cuanto fue capaz de moverse de nuevo remplazo sus ropas y se apresuro hacia la sala de Menesteres por primera vez en un mes. Necesitaba ayuda para tratar de resolver esto tan pronto fuera posible. Casi trotó más allá del cuadro en la pared tres veces porque se encontraba desesperada por verlos. Aunque cuando entro en el cuarto, no esperaba encontrarse cara a cara con un Malfoy completamente desnudo. Grito a más no poder y trató de salirse del cuarto de nuevo. No obstante, Malfoy, solo rodó los ojos, tomo una toalla y lo amarró alrededor de su zona baja antes de detenerla.

"En serio Granger" le dijo "En verdad necesitas algo de acción"

"¡Dudo que eso haga que la visión tuya en tu traje de nacimiento sea más apetecible Malfoy!" le gritó.

"Bueno, no has pasado por aquí por más de un mes Granger" Draco le dijo "Perdona si no pensé que llegarías a venir hoy"

"¿Por lo menos sabes qué día es _hoy_?" le pregunto sarcásticamente.

"No Granger" rodó sus ojos "Té eras la única que prestaba atención en Historia de la Magia"

"¡Seis de Noviembre, Malfoy!" le grito de nuevo "¿Qué paso este día en 1944?"

"¿Aliens?" sugirió, dándose cuenta que Hermione solo le estaba gritando porque sí. Para su shock, le dio la espalda y se levanto la camisa para mostrar varios cortes profundos goteando de sangre y una especie de ungüento. Ahora que la observaba, podía ver sangre por todos lados, su falda estaba rota y no tenía su varita en su funda.

"Maldición" maldijo mientras la miraba, arrastrándola a una silla "¿Qué fue lo que te paso?"

Ella rodó los ojos pegándole en el brazo. Para su sorpresa, él realmente dio un gritó y dio un paso hacia atrás, fulminándola con la mirada.

"Ve y trae a Severus" le ordeno. Malfoy se le quedo viendo pero hizo lo que se le fue dicho. Claramente ahora no era el tiempo de argumentar. Camino hacia el baño, abrió la puerta, grito algunas cosas ininteligible al hombre mayor y cerró la puerta. Momentos después, Severus también, salió con una toalla en su cintura.

"Por Merlín santo" Hermione suspiro "¿Acaso _alguien_ quiere dejarse su ropa puesta?"

Severus no respondió pero simplemente se sentó en la mesa, sus ojos recorriéndola con preocupación.

"¿Qué te paso?" preguntó

"Seis de Noviembre, eso fue lo que me paso" rodó los ojos por enésima vez ese día. Eso fue todo lo que necesito para que la mente de Severus se pusiera en marcha.

"¿Conociste a Grindlewald?" pregunto inmediatamente, caminando hacia su laboratorio de pociones y recuperando algunas cosas.

"No, nos la arreglamos para evitarlo" le dijo "Lo había olvidado completamente y cuando _logre_ acordarme, Riddle me arrastro a la batalla en lugar de dejarme ir por los maestros para que lidiaran con ello como debió de haber pasado"

"Fue un movimiento astuto de su parte" dijo Severus regresando a ella, indicándole que se colocara de frente para que pudiera lidiar con algunas de las cortadas y raspones que tenía en sus brazos y cara "¿Debo asumir que los daños a los estudiantes fue mínimo?"

Asintió.

"Si la batalla se hubiese jugado en la forma en que se suponía que era, entonces la mitad de la población de Hogwarts estaría muerto debido a un hechizo que salió mal de uno de los profesores" Severus le informó "Ya sea porque él lo supiera o no, salvó unas cientos de gente"

Hizo una mueca ligeramente mientras él corría un paño sobre la corte en su frente y sintió que se cerraba al instante.

"Tienes que ser cuidadosa en lo que hace Srta. Granger" Severus continuo, cambiando hacia sus brazos ahora "Pero si accidentes son hechos, no puedes evitarlo. ¿Hay otro lugar donde está lastimada?"

"Mi espalda tiene cicatrices por todos lados, pero estoy segura que Riddle se ocupo de ello…"

"¡¿Riddle qué?!" los dos corearon juntos. Ah, la razón del porque había ido ahí. Severus inmediatamente la inclino sobre la mesa para inspeccionar sus heridas mientras hablaba.

Les dijo todo sobre el último mes, como él la había estado observando, como estuvo ella ignorándolo y como ahora hoy todo eso cambio. Les dijo sobre la batalla, como le salvo la vida casi matándolo y él casi matándola de regreso. Les dijo sobre la oferta que le dio mientras la estaba curando su espalda, pero decidió hasta el último minuto de no decirles de su casi beso. Eso era una cosa que tenía que averiguar por ella sola, por lo menos por ahora.

"¿Quiere enseñarte?" Draco le pregunto y después negó con la cabeza "No" dijo "No puedo hacerlo. Te chupara, y nunca podrás ser capaz de escapar. No puedes hacerlo"

"Puede ser la única oportunidad que tenga para entrar dentro de su mente Draco" Severus respondió con calma "Él no simplemente le dará sus planes y sus secretos así como así. Tiene que ganarse su confianza. Tenemos que tomar riesgos"

"¡Esto no es un riego, es un suicidio! Tu y yo sabemos que tan seductor esa rama de la magia puede ser Severus" exclamó "No será capaz de resistirlo"

"Oh, eso me recuerda Malfoy" sonrió Hermione "Tu yo estamos comprometidos ahora"

La miro con incredulidad por unos momentos.

"Sera mejor que esa no sea el final de esa oración Granger" gruño y tuvo que reírse un poco cuando les hablo de la historia de la cubierta maravillosa que se le había ocurrido.

"Así que, si alguna vez tienen la necesidad de arrastrarme lejos de Riddle, pueden hacerlo" sonrió "Draco es mi prometido y Severus puede ser mi tío a quien nunca le hablo. Si sienten que me estoy acercando demasiado a él, siempre pueden llegar y salvarme"

Severus le hizo levantarse una vez más y darse la vuelta una vez terminado. Eso la hizo sentirse como si tuviera una conciencia culpable, lo cual técnicamente lo tenía si consideran la información que aun no les había dado. Severus a continuación, volvió a ocupar su lugar en la silla sin decir nada más.

"Aun pienso que es demasiado riesgo" Draco continuo "Aun si pudieran llegar a ella… ¡Estas sobreestimando su determinación Severus!"

"Y tú no confías en esa determinación por completo" continuo, de nuevo con un aire de calma. Draco vio de uno al otro, tratando de ver lo que se le había escapado"

"¿Por qué tienes tanta fe en ella?" pregunto quedamente. Severus volteo a ver a Hermione pidiéndole permiso pero ella negó con la cabeza. No estaba preparada para que Draco o quien sea se enterara de eso.

"¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo Granger?" le pregunto, parándose y caminando hacia ella, inclinándose sobre los brazos de la silla provocando que pegara su espalda a la silla.

"Nada que te incumba Malfoy" le miro retadoramente, después volteo hacia Severus "Y si le dices te maldecirá hasta el infierno"

"Hermione…"

"No" le dijo firmemente, después volteo hacia Malfoy "Ahora sal de mi camino. Tengo un mando a que salvar"

"No tomes lecciones de él" le ordeno, aun sin moverse

"Muévete" ahora ella le ordeno.

"Prométeme que no lo harás"

"Malfoy, ni siquiera sé si las lecciones aun serán una opción después de la forma en que reacciono ante…."

Ah joder. Malfoy definitivamente no se iba a mover. Se inclino más cerca, viéndola directo hacia los ojos.

"¿Reaccionado a qué?" le pregunto. Hasta Severus se encontraba curioso por como vio que se inclinaba en la silla. No había forma en que se salvara de aquello. Estaba atrapada.

"Mientras estaba limpiando mi espalda" les dijo calmadamente "Me hizo la oferta y después como que se quedo callado. Me obligo a dar media vuelta para mirarlo…"

"¿Mientras estabas media desnuda?" Draco pregunto, viéndose casi disgustado.

"Si, mientras estaba media desnuda" le dijo bruscamente, luego se calmo y miro hacia el suelo " Y luego él como que… y luego estuvo a punto de… pero luego se volvió todo loco y casi me golpeo y luego se fue. Fue muy extraño"

Se las arreglo para escaparse después de eso a medida que ambos entraban en una discusión. Draco estaba ahora histérico, esperando para llevarla a casa de inmediato, diciendo que no merecía pasar por nada de eso por más capaz que era para hacer el trabajo. Severus al contrario le dijo que dejara de ser un niño malhumorado y discutir el problema como un adulto. Diciendo que Hermione era más que capaz de cuidarse a sí misma y que siempre podía parar cuando ella quería.

"¡El la va a destruir!" fue lo último que escucho de Draco mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de ella. En verdad no necesitaba escucharlos en este momento. Dejo el séptimo piso y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras lo más rápido posible. Necesitaba cambiar sus ropas, necesitaba tomar una ducha, pero aparte de eso, necesitaba pensar en sus opciones y lo que la pequeña rabieta de Riddle quería decir. Por desgracia, eso tendría que esperar.

"Paré Srta. Evans" una fría y familiar voz se escucho desde las sombras. Hermione fulminó al cielo, preguntándose mentalmente que había hecho para merecer eso. Se volteo para ver al profesor Callus caminando hacia ella, su rostro inexpresivo ante sus ojos.

"¿Qué es lo que se encuentra haciendo aquí?" le pregunto.

"Voy a ir a cambiarme señor" le dijo "Estar cubierta de sangre no es precisamente cómodo"

"Cuide su tono" le dijo "Puede que usted haya tenido al Sr. Riddle para apoyarla hoy en…"

"No hice nada de eso señor" replico ella, no encontrándose realmente en el estado de ánimo para soportar sus insultos "Luche tanto como ellos, si no más que él."

"¿Entonces porque se encuentra cubierta de sangre?" le pregunto, una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios "Si fuera tan brillante como dice se…"

"Es porque mi línea de combate es un poco más cercana y personal" se mofo de él. Poco a poco, para que no se sintiera amenazado de ninguna manera, sacando sus dagas de su funda oculta detrás de su espalda "Ciertamente puede entender que peleas a cuchillos tienden a ser un poco más sangriento que los duelos. Especialmente si vas ganando"

Indico, empuñando por primera vez en su dirección.

"¿Y donde aprendió tal habilidad?" le pregunto, aun viendo hacia las dagas.

"Con el debido respeto profesor" le dijo, su voz fría y pesada, una reina de hielo lista para atacar "Eso es asunto solo mío y no de usted"

"Viendo que está introduciendo armas ilegales a la escuela, debo decir que si es mucho mi asunto" le fulmino "cincuenta puntos de Slytherin por poner en riesgo la vida de los alumnos y tendré que confiscarle eso"

Hermione no se los entregó como él esperaba. En su lugar los devolvió a su lugar dentro de la funda en su espalda mientras lo miraba amenazante.

"Tendrá que tomarlos de mis dedos fríos y muertos primero"

Sabía que se iba a meter en muchos problemas por eso, pero en ese momento, la verdad poco le importaba. Hermione había aprendido hace tiempo de nunca entregar su varita; por ende, la misma regla se aplicaba en las dagas. Le dio la espalda al profesor retirándose hacia las mazmorras. Casi podía ver el ceño fruncido en su rostro y más tarde lo más seguro es que le hará temer lo que podría tener planeado para ella, pero por el momento, lo único que quería hacer era meterse dentro de una tina de baño y pensar.

Llegó a la sala común de Slytherin, cansada, frustrada y confusa pero sobre todo, hostil. Varios de primer año trataron de hablar con ella pero los ignoro por miedo a terminar gritándoles. Christa trato de decirle algo cuando entro al dormitorio, pero solo paso de ella y entro al baño.

Se miró al espejo mientras se llenaba la tina de agua caliente. No importaba que tanto la había limpiado Severus, aun no ayudaba. Tenía mugre en el rostro, y sangre seca donde sus raspaduras habían estado. Su espalda aun seguía matándola y eso agregaba más a su frustración. Lo menos que Riddle podía haber hecho era terminar lo que había iniciado. Soltó su cabello del moño y observo como volvió a ser la melena incontrolable. Los mortifagos estaban desenfrenados, Callus se encontraba por todos lados, Draco y Severus estaban esponjados a más no poder y Tom y Voldemort no se encontraban quietos. Trató muy duro de no llorar, trato muy duro de no gritar su frustración al mundo, pero lo perdió. Tumbo todas las lociones en el lavabo y aventó uno de sus cuchillos a la pared antes de deslizarse hacia el piso tomando su cabeza entre sus manos. ¿Por qué todo eso debía de ser tan difícil? Ya no podía retener nada bajo control y estaba empezando a mostrarse. Tenía que calmarse, pero de repente… simplemente no sabía cómo. Todo su conocimiento de libros y hechizos no podían ayudarla ahí. Podía protegerla físicamente, ¿Pero cómo iba a evitar hacerse pedazos en medio de todo eso? Riddle empezaba a volverse en un idiota confuso, Severus y Draco no podían ponerse de acuerdo en nada y Callus estaba aferrado en intentar echarla de la escuela antes de perder su genio. El mundo entero estaba en su contra y ella permitió que todo se fuera al caño, solo viéndolo pasar sin ver hasta cuando podía llegar.

"No puedo hacer esto" susurro en la oscuridad "No puedo hacer todo esto"

"¿No puedes qué?"

Hermione alzó la mirada para encontrarse a Eileen parada en el marco de la puerta. Se veía un poco desecha, pero por lo menos de pie. Camino hacia al tina y cerro las llaves de agua, viendo que estaba a punto de tirarse y después volvió sus pasos hacia Hermione, ayudándola a pararse del piso.

"Te ves mejor" intento sonreír, pero falló miserablemente.

"Gracias a ti que no pudieron llegar tan lejos" sonrió "No puedo imaginar que hubiera pasado si hubieses llegado unos minutos después"

"Yo tampoco"

Se quedaron paradas en silencio por un momento hasta que Eileen negó la cabeza y la hizo regresar a la ahora vacía habitación.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa Hermione?" le preguntó "El pasado mes has estado de un ánimo alto y bajo como un yo-yo y ahora estas destruyendo el baño con tu arma inusual"

"No es nada Eileen…"

"No me digas que es nada" le susurro con calma, negando con la cabeza "Viéndote en el campo de batalla el día de hoy me demostró que eres una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido. Si algo te tiene molesta o confundida, entonces no es nada. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Tom?"

Hermione ni siquiera podía verla a los ojos.

"Parte" admitió quedamente.

"No estoy sorprendida" Eileen le dio una sonrisa simpática "Él es duro de tratar en general, pero cuando tomo un especial interés en ti, puedo imaginar que puede volverse mucho peor"

Hermione volteo a ver a Eileen

"Oh, vamos Hermione" Eileen se rió "No me digas que no te has dado cuenta. Por el pasado mes, todo lo que ha hecho es observarte y escucharte. Antes de eso tenían la tendencia de coquetearse tan…"

"Eso" le dijo Hermione firmemente "No era coqueteo. Eso era pelear con un idiota y con la persona que él _piensa_ que es un idiota"

"Hermione" Eileen sonrió "Tom normalmente no habla, mucho menos pelear con alguien del colegio. Le da algunas ordenas a sus amigos y después se mantiene callado por el resto del año. Argumentando _es_ coqueteando con él. Eso es lo más que ha hablado con un estudiante en años"

"Eso tiene que ser la teoría más ridícula que he escuchado en años, y me dio clases Gilderoy Lockheart"

"¿Quién?"

"No importa"

Hubo otra pausa.

"Christa me dijo lo que paso con Potter en la enfermería" dijo con las cejas fruncidas "Vi a Cygnus y a Abraxas después y debo decir que nunca los he visto tan enojados"

"Estoy segura que fue un accidente"

"No Hermione" dijo no con la cabeza "Nunca es un accidente cuando se trata de Gryffindor. Druella lo vio empujar el carro hacia ti"

Se sentó por un rato, no creyendo realmente lo que le estaban diciendo. Gryffindor simplemente no hacia ese tipo de cosas en su tiempo. Normalmente ellos eran las _víctimas_ de esa clase de cosas.

"Christa también me dijo que Tom te recogió y te llevó detrás de una cortina" le sonrió "¿Qué ocurrió ahí?"

Necesitaba sacarlo, necesitaba respuestas y al parecer la única persona que estaba dispuesta a dárselas con una opinión imparcial era Eileen. ¿En verdad podía decirle? En las pasadas horas había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía averiguarlo por su propia cuenta, especialmente con lo que Eileen le acababa de decir. ¿En verdad tenía tanto efecto sobre él? Se veía tan imposible, y tan poco probable, y sin embargo, la forma en que la había tocado tan suavemente, la forma en que se aferró a su cintura…

"Casi me beso" soltó y Eileen jadeó en shock "Pero después casi me pega. Es como iba a _castigarme_ por lo que _él_ estaba a punto de hacer"

"Wow" suspiro Eileen "Si yo fuera tu, guardaría ese pedazo de información para mí misma. ¿Sabes cuantas chicas morirían por eso?"

"La verdad no me puede importar menos Eileen" dijo y se levanto de la cama donde se encontraban sentadas y se acercó a la ventana "Necesito saber qué es lo que ocurre dentro de su cabeza. Tengo que poner un alto a lo que sea que está sucediendo antes de que arruine todo"

"¿Por qué tendrías que ponerle un alto?" le sonrió "Yo creo que tu y Tom harían una linda pareja. Ambos son brillantes, ambos son fuertes… Tom nunca ha sido cercano a alguien mucho menos tener novia antes. Creo que serías bueno para él"

"Pero él no sería bueno para mí" le susurró "Cosas que él podría hacerme como persona… Tiemblo de solo pensar en cómo sería si me viera involucrada con él"

"¿Por lo menos _quieres_ estar involucrada con él?"

"No" dijo firmemente.

"¿En serio me estás diciendo que no lo encuentras por lo menos un poco atractivo?"

"¿En verdad me estás diciendo que lo consideras atractivo?"

"Vamos Hermione" rodó los ojos "Es el chico más hermoso del castillo y lo sabes"

"Puede ser físicamente atractivo, pero su alma es fea. No sería capaz de ver más allá de eso"

"Te gusta" le sonrió

"¿Qué?" pregunto, frunciendo su rostro en confusión.

"Dijiste que era, y te cito, "físicamente atractivo"," le sonrió "Te gusta"

"No lo hago" dijo indignada.

"No hay nada malo con ello Hermione"

"¡Si" le gritó, llevando sus manos hacia su cabello mientras se paseaba por el cuarto "¡Si hay algo malo con eso! ¡Él es maldad pura! No puedo estar atraída hacia alguien así"

"Bueno, te guste o no, maldad pura se siente atraído hacia ti"

"Si le gustara ¿Entonces porque trato de pegarme?"

"Abre tus ojos" le dijo Eileen, parándose y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Hermione "El reacciono de esa manera porque no está acostumbrado a tener sentimientos hacia alguien. Nunca ha estado atraído hacia una chica en su vida y solo no sabe cómo manejarlo. Te puedo apostar que lo está confundiendo al igual que te está confundiendo a ti"

"¡Eileen, estoy comprometida!" de repente le grito y la otra chica jadeo.

"¿Con quién?" pregunto, caminando hacia la cama de nuevo.

"Teniente Draco Malone del de la armada mágica Italiana" suspiro, sacando el anillo que Ron apenas le dio apenas hace algunos meses, mostrándoselo. Ron había ahorrado por meses para darle un anillo de compromiso, algo que fuera especial para ellos. Era un anillo de oro con un centro de rubí y diamantes en forma de hoja rodeándolo.

"Es hermoso" Eileen jaspeó.

"Lo sé" Hermione sonrió quedamente, pero después volvió su rostro inexpresivo "Puede que no tenga la menor esperanza de volverlo a ver, pero lo sigo amando. Más que nada"

"¿Por qué nunca lo usas?" le pregunto de repente "¿Por qué no mostrarle al mundo que estas tomada?"

"Porque a pesar de que tengo esperanza, puede ser falso" susurro "Draco puede haber sido capturado por Grindlewald la noche en que llegue aquí. Por todo lo que se, puede encontrarse en una zanja en algún lugar. Pero no puedo seguir porque esta esa pequeña voz dentro de mi cabeza que me dice que sigue vivo"

Eileen miro el anillo por otro momento y después cubrió la mano de Hermione con la de ella.

"Debo decir que no envidio tu posición, aunque si envidio tu joyería" le sonrió "Pero cuando y si decides seguir tu vida, creo que Tom sería una excelente opción"

"Eileen…" gruño

"Piénsalo Hermione" le sonrió de nuevo "Es inteligente, es un peleador fuerte, es probablemente que será el Ministro de Magia algún día…"

"Eileen, es incapaz de sentir amor" le dijo mientras ella la miraba confusamente.

"Nunca ha tenido una novia antes pero eso no quiere decir…"

"No ha enseñado ni una pizca de afecto hacia _nadie_ desde que llegué aquí, ya sea hombre o mujer, platónico o lo que sea. No tiene compasión por nadie, su empatía no existe y seguramente moriría antes de confiar en otro ser humano. No puedes amar sin ninguna de esas propiedades"

"No significa que no pueda aprender" le dijo "Y personalmente, siento que puedes ser la chica que le pueda enseñar"

"Lo dudo mucho" murmuro Hermione "¿Puedo confiar en ti para mantener eso en secreto? Solo dos personas saben de mi compromiso"

"Si uno de esos es Cygnus puedes contar en que Abraxas ya sabe también" Eileen sonrió "Pero prometo mantener esta conversación en secreto"

"Gracias" dijo, colocándose de pie y moviéndose hacia el baño.

"Oh. Hermione" Eileen la llamo antes de que se fuera "Asegúrate de no aventar tus cuchillos en la dirección equivocada. Me estremezco al pensar en lo que podría suceder si se dirige a la puerta y alguien entrara en ese momento"

Hermione le dio una última sonrisa antes de adentrarse al baño de nuevo. Hablar con Eileen definitivamente ayudo. Sacando sus miedos que Ron/Draco Malone podría estar muerto era un pequeño consuelo. Removió su cuchillo de la pared observándolo. Había sido la primera vez que los había usado en combate y esperaba que pasara un largo tiempo antes de tener que volver a usarlos. Se desnudo, reemplazando todo en sus fundas y se metió al ahora agua fría. De alguna manera, no pareció importarle el hecho de que se encontraba frió, de hecho, casi fue un calmante para la picadura de su espalda. Reclino su cabeza sobre la orilla de la tina y alzó su anillo de compromiso. Parecía como si apenas había sido ayer cuando Ron le dio eso…

_Estaban acurrucados juntos en el interior de su habitación después de una de las fiestas de victoria de la Orden, ambos riendo de lo que habían visto y hecho._

"_¿Viste la cara de Harry cuando Ginny le vació toda la champaña encima?" Ron se rió "Nunca lo vi tan aturdido en mi vida"_

"_Se de lo que hablas" ella se rió también, dejándose caer en la cama "Se veía como un pez fuera del agua"_

_Se rieron juntos mientras Ron se sentaba a un lado de ella. Descanso su cabeza en su hombro con una sonrisa en el rostro. No importaba que pasara en el campo de batalla, mientras lo tuviera a él, nunca se sentiría sola. Él era su roca, la única cosa que la mantenía enfocada, la única cosa que le daba las fuerzas para seguir. No sabía qué haría si alguna vez lo perdiera. Lo sintió envolviendo un brazo alrededor de ella y besando su cabeza antes de levantarle la barbilla._

"_Debes ser la chica más hermosa que he visto" sonrió_

"_Estas completamente emborrachado Ron Weasley" le sonrió de regreso._

"_Ese no es el punto" le dijo y se rieron de nuevo "Aunque no estuviera, todavía serías la más hermosa, la más inteligente y más amable chica en toda Gran Bretaña" _

"_Bueno, si eso fuera cierto. Entonces ¿Por qué no duermes conmigo?" le preguntó, la sonrisa aun que su rostro aunque en verdad quería saber. Había tratado de seducirlo, intento imponerlo en todos los sentidos posibles y todavía era una cabeza dura._

_Él suspiro y la miro con esa sonrisa atontada que ella tanto amaba._

"_Porque quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial" le dijo, moviéndose de la cama al suelo ante ella con una rodilla en el suelo y su mano en la de ella "Porque te mereces lo mejor"_

_Beso sus dos manos mientras ella le hablaba._

"_Ya tengo lo mejor" le dijo "Te tengo a ti"_

_Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una péquela caja de terciopelo. Hermione jadeo al ver el anillo en su interior. Tenía que haber costado una fortuna. _

"_Quiero tenerte para el resto de mi vida Hermione" le susurro "Quiero saber que si muero en la zona de batalla mañana que te tendré para esperarte al otro lado. Quiero estar seguro que en el momento en que esta guerra se acabe tengo algo maravilloso, algo tan hermoso como tu lista para darme preciosos niños conmigo para mantener a mi madre feliz" Hermione se rio mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas "Alguien que quiera crecer viejo junto a mí, alguien que pasaría la eternidad conmigo y ser feliz"_

_Le sonrió a través de las lágrimas, ya sabiendo su respuesta antes de que la pregunta se hiciera._

"_Hermione Jean Granger" finalmente dijo "¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?"_

_Se levantó de la cama y tiró de él, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con una sonrisa húmeda._

"_Sería una tonta si no lo hiciera"_

Esa fue la última vez que fue completamente feliz. Exactamente hace un año y dos meses atrás. Sonrió hacia el anillo y lágrimas frescas llegaron a sus ojos. Habían mantenido su compromiso en secreto de los demás, para que no tuvieran que enfrentar preguntas. Solo tenían diez y seis años después de todo. Estarse comprometidos y después casados a tan temprana edad se llevarían algunas miradas especulativas y no querían eso. Habían planeado decirles a todos después de la guerra, y después se casarían en alguna fecha de Julio con muchos invitados, flores, música y baile. Decidieron que su boda sería que su matrimonio funcionaria como una celebración por la derrota definitiva del Señor Oscuro. Habían estado tan felices. Pero Hermione ni siquiera sabía si Ron seguía vivo. Como había dicho antes, estaba esperando que él la estuviera esperándola en algún lugar, pero no había forma de saberlo, siendo que la esperanza puede ser totalmente falsa. Intentaba muy duro de sostenerse a su recuerdo, para darle fuerzas en aquellos tiempos, pero era tan difícil.

Coloco el anillo en su bolsillo delantero donde siempre lo cargaba, donde lo sacaba una que otra vez cuando necesitaba de coraje. Sus ojos entonces encontraron sus dagas. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que pensaba en su significado, tanto tiempo que no había contemplado sus rubíes y llorado. Tomó uno y vio la sangre seca que se mantenía en la empuñadora y la hoja. Todavía podía oír los gritos de la noche que había motivado su decisión, todavía podía ver las caras de aquellos quienes la hicieron sufrir…

_Parvati gritó mientras un atizador al rojo vivo se insertaba en su piel y Hermione volvió la cabeza con horror. Esta había sido una simple misión para recoger un paquete, algo que las dos ya habían hecho antes. ¿Cómo podría haber ido tan horriblemente mal? El mortifago que la sostenía se reía sin arrepentimiento alguno y deseo tanto poder alcanzar su varita y silenciarlo. Nunca había sido buena con la magia sin varita y ahora que en verdad lo necesitaba… La perspectiva de lo que esperaban las dos amigas era grave y alarmante._

_El mortifago empujo de nuevo el atizador en el cuerpo de la chica, provocando un grito que era mucho más frió que antes._

"_¡Dinos donde están!" le gruño "Dinos donde se están escondiendo la Orden y Potter o este acero se irá a varios lugares donde no debería"_

"_Puedes torturarme todo lo que quieras pedazo de mierda" le respondió una vez que recupero el aliento "¡Pero no te diré nada!"_

"_¿Tal vea deberíamos de intentar con esta?" el mortifago sosteniendo a Hermione sugirió "Ha estado muy callada"_

"_Sabes nuestras ordenes Rosier" dijo el otro "Él la quiere viva e intacta. Solo sostenla y ve a esta gritar" _

_Hermione luchó aun más, pero se mantuvo callada mientras Parvati gritaba. Después de una hora o más el mortifago, Lestrange por lo que podía escuchar desde ahí, decidió que tenía suficiente. Para su error, no conjuro el Avada Kedavra, como alguien con algún sentido de conciencia o misericordia haría. En su lugar la apuñalo en el corazón con el atizador y observó mientras ella luchaba por un respiro de una sonrisa de júbilo distorsionada. Hermione veía a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos antes de que se la llevaran de los establos de la mansión Malfoy y la llevaron arriba. Interiormente, esperaba que solo la mataran y no se preocuparan por la tortura, pero después recordó lo último que había dicho Lestrange. El señor Oscuro la quería viva e intacta._

"_Oh, Dios" susurro_

"_Oh dios, es correcto corazón" Rosier le dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras la arrastraba "El señor oscuro quiere verte en persona. Supongo que eso es lo que recibes por ser la mejor amiga de Potter. Tratamiento de real"_

_La depositaron en el interior de una gran sala de plata con verde, con muebles de cuero y pisos de mármol. Se paró en medio de la estancia, alerta y lista para su destino. Si iba a morir ese día, se aseguraría que caería peleando. No tenía ni un arma, no tenía varita, pero no iba a dejar que él ganara tan fácilmente. Si quería información, no la obtendría, si quería que se le uniese, no se iba a dejar llevar. Ella no iba a ceder, no importara lo que pase._

_De repente escucho voces desde afuera._

"… _¿Por qué no puedo tener una oportunidad?" alguien preguntó _

"_Porque más de uno informaría al Señor Oscuro" alguien le susurro de vuelta "Probablemente la trajo aquí como recompensa por el trabajo que he hecho en el pasado mes. Estoy seguro de que no le importara que desenvuelva mi regalo un poco antes de lo esperado"_

"_Si ella muere, queda en tu cabeza" otro hablo "No creo que este aquí para nadie más que el Señor Oscuro"_

"_Por favor" el segundo le dijo al tercero "¿Qué es lo que él le hará a ella? ¡Es Hermione-jodida-Granger! ¡Mejor amiga de Potter! Moriría antes de darnos información y no es como si el Señor Oscuro tiene un deseo sexual. Solo tiene sentido que nos lo de a alguien que si lo tenga"_

_La puerta entonces se abrió y el dueño de la segunda voz se deslizo adentro con una sonrisa macabra alineando sus labios. Augustos Rookwood. El mortifago líder violador. No había hombre en la tierra, excepto Lord Voldemort, que podía superar su crueldad y su malicia. Hermione de repente se encontró deseando tener un arma, cualquier cosa con que pudiera pegarle o aventarle mientras él lentamente avanzaba hacia ella con un brillo de depredador en sus ojos._

"_Vas a saber delicioso" dijo mientras avanzaba unos pasos hacia delante y ella retrocedió los mismos pasos._

"_El señor Oscuro me quiere viva e intacta" le trató de recordar con voz temblorosa, sabía que estaba cerca de llorar de miedo por lo que le iba a pasar._

"_Solo para que pueda tocarte después" le sonrió de nuevo "Pero lo prefiero antes que después"_

_A continuación, se abalanzó sobre ella, haciéndola caer al suelo y levantándola de nuevo. Trató de pegarle lo más que podía pero nada de lo que hacía lo detenía. Entonces fue aventada a la cama con él encima. Trato de alejarse de él gateando pero él la tomo del tobillo jalándola de regreso, tirando de ella debajo de él mientras metía su mano bajo la camisa sobre la carne fresca de su vientre. Estampo sus labios sobre las de ella antes de que pudiera gritar. La mordió provocando que jadeara de dolor y abriera la boca mientras deslizaba su lengua dentro, invadiéndola, tomando un poco de su inocencia con cada golpe. Desgarro su blusa mientras luchaba en contra de él, tratando de patearlo, tratando de gritar, tratando de escapar frenéticamente mientras él la acariciaba y la apretaba con tanta fuerza que sintió moretones. Se retorció como puso con todas sus fuerzas cuando se dirigió hacia sus pantalones, pero no sirvió de nada al ser arrancadas de su cuerpo por él para regresar hacia su boca. Sintió sus dedos donde ningún hombre había estado antes y las lágrimas empezaron a surgir. Podía sentir su dureza sobre su cadera mientras empezaba a deshacerse de su cierre y empezó a rezar por algo, alguien que parara eso que estaba ocurriendo. Haría lo que fuera para que esa pesadilla terminara._

_Nunca espero que sus rezos fueran escuchados. _

"_¡Avada Kedavra!" una voz suave, pero completamente enfurecido dijo desde algún lugar de la habitación y el cuerpo de Rookwood de repente cayó como un montón pesado sobre de ella. Se retorció saliendo de debajo de él lo más rápido que pudo hasta la cabecera de la cama, cubriéndose con una almohada y llorando a mares. Sintió un par de frías y suaves manos sobre sus hombros y se paralizo mientras alzaba la mirada encontrándose con Severus Snape. Eran los ojos marrones más suaves que hubiera visto antes, llenos de empatía y culpa por no llegar antes. Se quitó su capa y las puso alrededor de ella y se encontró inclinándose hacia él mientras la abrazaba. Era el inicio de una nueva alianza por lo que podía ver._

_Después de un momento, cuando se calmó de nuevo lo volteó a ver._

"_Ven" le hablo despacio "Te llevare de regreso"_

Eso había sido dos meses después de que Ron se le propuso y no volvió a ser la misma. No le había dicho a nadie lo que había sucedido esa noche y le hizo a Severus jurar que nunca diría una palabra. Se prometió a si misma después de aquella noche que nunca volvería a dejarse sentir tan vulnerable de nuevo, que mataría a cualquier monstruo como Rookwood que se posara frente a ella. No dejaría a nadie sentir el dolor que ella sintió, nunca se dejaría sentir tan impotente de nuevo y no permitiría que nadie la rompiera de tal manera por segunda vez. La angustia de la muerte de Harry, el dolor de Ron, y la orden haciéndose pedazos, no era nada comparado con eso. No volvería a dejarse sentir de esa manera.

Se había curado solo un poco en los meses siguientes. No fue llamada para otras tareas de nuevo, viendo que no había cumplido su última tarea y había conseguido que mataran a Parvati. La Orden había perdido fe en ella, a pesar de que no trato de disuadirlos en ello. Permaneció calla cuando dijeron que tomó mucha responsabilidad demasiado pronto, no dijo ni una sola palabra cuando comentaron que solo era una niña. Ron entró a defenderla al igual que Harry, pero ella nunca se defendería. Permaneció siendo parte de la Orden del Fénix pero nunca ofreció información de nuevo, viendo que sería ignorada por todos. Fue en su decimoséptimo cumpleaños cuando se encontró a si misma de nuevo.

_Acababa de regresar de su celebración con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ron y Harry fueron unos amores organizando todo. Las flores, los globos, la música, todo era fenomenal. Ron quería regresar con ella y celebrar con una sección de amor, pero le había dicho que se encontraba cansada…como cada noche. Aun lo amaba, pero aun podía sentir las manos de Rookwood sobre su cuerpo cuando Ron la tocaba. Algunas veces era capaz de ignorarlo y recordar que Ron no sería capaz de hacerle algo así, que él la hubiera protegido de aquel ser cruel si hubiese estado ahí, pero la mayoría de veces solo podía sentirse enferma cada vez que su prometido se acercaba._

"_¿Cómo estuvieron los festejos?" Severus pregunto desde el sillón._

"_Fantástico" le sonrió "¿Por qué no fuiste? Habría sido todo un detalle que estuvieras ahí"_

"_El resto de la Orden no es tan agradable como usted lo es con mi presencia Srta. Granger"le dijo en voz baja, parándose de su asiento "Sin embargo, tengo un regalo para ti"_

_Le sonrió mientras caminaba detrás del sillón y tomaba una caja de madera del tamaño de una caja de zapatos de hombre. Lo llevó hacia ella ofreciéndosela con una sonrisa._

"_Espero que les encuentre útiles" dijo tranquilamente._

_Tomo la caja de sus manos, con un "gracias" y desengancho la tapa. Los cuchillos más hermosos que había visto en su vida se observaron. Alzó la vista, mirándolo con sorpresa._

"_Los mande a hacer especialmente para usted" dijo tranquilamente "Con la esperanza de que nunca se encuentre en esa posición de nuevo" _

_No necesitaba preguntarle al llegar a su mente la imagen del rostro de Rookwood. Pero ahora que tenía los cuchillos en sus manos, no se sintió amenazada por ello. Se sentía poderosa, sintió control por primera vez en meses, se sintió como si pudiera hacer una diferencia._

"_Los hojas están hechas de oro blanco" explico "Y esos son rubíes de sangre en la empuñadura"_

"_¿Rojo y dorado?" le pregunto con una sonrisa_

"_Pensé que un poco de coraje sería necesitado" explico "Hay varios encantamientos en la hoja que los hace moverse rápido y el contorno de tu agarre. Son uno de mis propias invenciones que solo le permite a usted manejarlos. La funda tiene un encanto que los hace invisible debajo de la ropa para que pueda llevarlos donde usted quiera"_

_Hubo una pequeña pausa mientras Severus bajaba la mirada hacia las armas._

"_No he trabajado con navajas desde que tenía su edad" volvió a hablar "Pero estoy dispuesto a pasar el mayor conocimiento que recuerde de ello. Usted podrá ser capaz de averiguar el resto"_

_Coloco los cuchillos con cuidado en la mesa y lo abrazo por primera vez desde aquella noche. Nunca habían sido cercanos, nunca lo serían, pero el hecho de que a él le importaba lo suficiente para ser algo así por ella era llenador. Ya no se sentía vacía. Después del momento de shock, lo sintió deslizar sus brazos alrededor de ella también._

Era una mujer cambiada desde aquella noche, pero esa vez para mejor. Al día siguiente estuvo con Ron más de una hora para compensar el tiempo que se echaron de menos, empezó a colocarse como voluntaria para las misiones de nuevo, incluso si fuera rechazada se volvió más confiada en ella misma alrededor de sus compañeros.

Hermione frotó la suciedad y la sangre seca de la empuñadura de la hoja. Lo que no daría por volverlos a ver. Solo a Harry y a Ron, no a los otros. Harry podría haber estado asustado, pero él aun la quería y Ron siempre la apoyaría no importara lo que ella hiciera. Solo deseaba poder volver a ver sus rostros una vez más, solo para preguntarles si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero no podía y así era como eran las cosas.

Salió de la tina del baño algunos minutos pasados de la media noche. Estaba sorprendida por el tiempo. Había estado recordando cosas por horas y no lo había notado. Hermione tomó su bata de noche y lo enredo alrededor de su cuerpo, deslizándose bajo las sabanas de su cama con dosel para tener una pizca de sueño. Mañana sería otro día, pero por ahora, solo deseaba que mañana nunca llegara.


	10. Finales felices y dramáticos, no existen

****Titulo: ****One Timeless Chance**  
><strong>Autor: <strong>**VTM Potter Crazy****  
>Historia Original:<strong>** s/ 4844655 /1/ One_Timeless_Chance (junten los espacios)**  
><strong>Desclamair:<strong> **El mundo de Harry Potter ni la historia me pertenecen, J.K Rowling es la genio detras de este mundo de fantasia y la autora ya mencionada es la genio de esta historia, yo solo hago un pedazo de ayuda a la comunidad traduciendolo para que más personas lo disfruten. ~Permiso concedido por VTM Potter Crazy~

**10.**

**Finales felices dramáticos, no existen. **

Despertó el siguiente domingo por algo encima de ella pesado y muy, muy ruidoso.

—¡Hermione, despierta!— le dijo.

—Déjala dormir— alguien más susurro—Tuvo un largo día ayer, ha de estar exhausta. Estoy segura que el mundo la perdonara si…

—¡No puede perderse el desayuno!—Christa les dijo—Saben que es lo que va a pasar. Es la primera vez que Dippet honrara a una chica.

—¿Y porque demonios quería honrarme? —preguntó Hermione, adormilada aun, abriendo los ojos a la luz de la mañana. Notó que todas las demás ya se encontraban despiertas y arregladas, listas para un nuevo día.

—Tom y tú salvaron a varias personas ayer—dijo Amelia, quitando a Christa de encima de ella y sentándose a su lado en la cama— Salvaste a la mitad de la escuela de ser asesinada con todos aquellos hombres malos que mataste.

—Matar a alguien no es algo que se debería de celebrar—dijo, volteándose. Había amanecido con mal humor—No bajare a desayunar si ese es el caso.

—¡Pero tienes que!—gritó Christa—No le dan nunca premios a las chicas. Menos a una chica de Slytherin. Tienes que ir. Solo ve.

—Ella tiene razón, Hermione—Eileen dijo con calma desde el otro lado del cuarto—Ninguna de nosotras ha sido premiada antes.

—Si fuera por otra cosa más iría con gusto—les dijo—Pero celebrar el fin de una vida, no importa que tan horrible hubiese sido, es algo que no puedo hacer. Si él en verdad termina dándome un trofeo o algo, cualquiera de ustedes puede ir por mí.

—Yo lo hare—le dijo Eileen—Te debo mucho por haber salvado mi vida ayer.

Hermione le sonrió agradecido y vio como corría a las demás chicas de la habitación. Simplemente no tenía las energías de pasar por una especie de ceremonia de premiación aquel día, no después de todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que pensó sobre _él._ En las horas en que había tratado de dormir y fallo pensó en él, en como la había tratado antes de casi besarla y como la trataba después de ello. Tenía que admitir que Eileen tenía razón. Él no le hablaba a ninguna de las otras chicas, apenas y notaba su existencia. Solo notaba _su_ presencia cuando las veía en la biblioteca, o en los corredores, o en el Gran Comedor. Tenía un interés en ella, de eso estaba segura, ese había sido el plan desde el inicio, pero estaba algo escéptica si era de una forma romántica o no. Era imposible que el Señor Obscuro sintiera algo remotamente parecido a eso. Podría haber tenido dudas al inicio sobre su estado emocional, pero después de haberlo observado por un mes, se dio cuenta que sus temores eran una tontería. No había forma que él sintiera eso por ella.

Giro sobre su estómago, tratando de volver a dormir. Sus pensamientos empezaban a darle más dolores de cabeza que tranquilidad últimamente y empezaba a sentir sus efectos. Lo que daría por tener unas horas de descanso sin sueños, solo una noche tranquila donde no tenía que pensar o preocuparse de nada y nadie. Solo una noche para poder recostarse en una cama tibia, cerrar sus ojos y descansar. Es lo que añoraba y aun así sabía que no lo obtendría. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, suspirando se sentó en la cama. Aun así no iría a desayunar, pero eso no la detendría de levantarse y arreglarse para un nuevo día. No había duda que Callus planificaba su venganza, Riddle quería hablar con ella y el director estará enojado con ella por haberse perdido aquella ocasión que había organizado para ella. A pesar de todo eso, como anoche, poco le importaba. Podría mandar a volar sutilmente a Dippet, Callus no tenía motivo alguno y era domingo, Riddle no tenía razón alguna para verla. Podría evitarlo como plaga hasta el lunes en la mañana.

Se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose al espejo, deseando más que nada tener una varita a la mano. Su cabello era un desastre. Se lo cepillo lo más que pudo pero nada lo aplacaba. En su desesperación entró al baño, esperando encontrar algo que pudiese ayudarle. Con un suspiro de alivio se encontró con un frasco de crema para su problema. Iba a tener que agradecer a la chica después del desayuno y obtenerle un nuevo frasco. Hermione lo aplico en todo su cabello, aliviada al ver que poco a poco los rizos se definían. Decidió que aquel día era bueno para dejarlo suelto, viendo que no había viento y empezaban a caer los primeros copos de nieve. Se acercó a su baúl para elegir su atuendo para ese día. Eligió un vestido negro que le quedaba arriba de la rodilla de largo con decoraciones en blanco en la manga, junto con unos guantes blancos que combinaran con los tacones negros obligatorios. Era una de las piezas más elegantes que el distrito le habían otorgado y se sentía como tal. Se observó en el espejo de cuerpo completo del baño, tratando cerrarse el vestido, pero esas agujetas de corseé eran difíciles de colocar por ella sola. Escucho la puerta del dormitorio abrirse y respiro aliviada.

—¿Alguien podría venir a ayudarme a cerrar esto?

Escucho como alguien cruzó el dormitorio hacia el baño, y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos cuando notó de quien era.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le pregunto girando para enfrentarlo—¿No se supone que tienes que estar desayunando?

—Técnicamente tú también—le dijo él fríamente —Date la vuelta para poder ayudarte.

—Como si en verdad fuera a cometer ese error de nuevo—dijo, mofándose de él.

Él camino hacia donde ella estaba y la obligo a voltearse. Peleó con él lo más que pudo tratando de darse de nuevo la vuelta pero él siempre lograba volteaba con fuerza hacia el espejo. Tal parece que ya estaba harto de ser gentil. Después el la aprisiono entre su cuerpo y el lavabo, impidiendo que se moviera.

—Querías ayuda, ahora te la voy a dar—le dijo, fulminándola con la mirada

—Dirás, forzándome a tomarla—ella le devolvió la mirada

—Como sea— le dijo. Bajo su vista hacia su espalda, su expresión cambiando a curiosidad por unos momentos—¿Tu espalda aun no sana?

—Nunca terminaste de hacerlo, ¿no?—le dijo sarcásticamente.

Pareciera que se estaba fulminando con la mirada a si mismo desde el espejo.

—Saca los brazos del vestido para que lo vea apropiadamente—le ordenó.

—Riddle, solo vas a…

—No tenemos tiempo que perder—la interrumpió— Ahora, saca los brazos del vestido o yo te lo quitare completamente.

Definitivamente había terminado de ser gentil. Sabiendo que no estaba en la mejor posición para discutir, lentamente deslizo sus brazos fuera del vestido y lo sostuvo por el pecho, dejando su espalda de nuevo descubierto para él. Sacó un frasco de su bolsillo empezando a untar su contenido en sus cicatrices, podía sentir como empezaban a cicatrizarse.

—¿Por qué no utilizaste eso ayer?—le pregunto con calma, sintiéndose intimidada por tenerla de espaldas por segunda vez.

—Porque necesitabas primero una poción para limpiar las heridas para poder luego aplicártelo—le dijo, igual de frio que antes, aun untando el aceite en su espalda. Su toque ahora era más rudo, algo que se complementaba con su humor podría ella concluir.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—le pregunto, recordando las palabras de Eileen y suyas de la noche anterior mientras metía los brazos en el vestido sin que le dijeran. Él de inmediato empezó a cerrarlo.

—Me dijeron que ibas a esquivar el desayuno por sentido moral—le dijo, aun sin mostrar expresión alguna—No lo permitiré.

—Si Dippet va a honrar mi conteo de muertes, prefiero evitarlo—le dijo.

—Es una pena que no tenga opción. Iras y punto.

—No tienes ningún derecho…

—Tengo todo el derecho—le susurro—Porque soy superior a ti, porque no vales ni siquiera la tierra que piso y porque no mereces lo que van a darte hoy.

—¡Tú no tienes idea de lo en verdad vale!— le grito cuando termino de atarla, girando para encararlo—Aprecias el dolor, la crueldad y el poder más allá de las cosas que en verdad importan. ¿Cómo podrías saber lo que en verdad valgo?

—¡Porque no tienes nada!—le gruño—¡No tienes nada que yo pudiese querer! ¡Nunca!

—Eso no es lo que pensaba ayer. ¿O sí?— le soltó.

Jadeo cuando el dorso de la mano de él pegó contra su mejilla. Volteo a verlo de nuevo, en total estado de shock. Saliendo de aquel estado alzó su puño para devolverle el golpe pero él la detuvo antes de que lo lograra.

—Yo te pegue—susurro, frio y peligrosamente— No al inverso.

Después tomo su otra mano, estampándola contra la pared sin la posibilidad de correr hacia ningún lado.

—Dippet a organizado una celebración para nosotros en el Gran Comedor— le dijo con calma, pero con un claro tono de advertencia—Entraremos juntos, sonriendo y tú no harás ningún intento de provocar problemas. Harás tu parte, controla tu humor y tu boca todo el tiempo, o si no yo me encargare especialmente de ti. Créeme cuando te dijo que no queras esa opción. La ceremonia continuara sin ningún percance. ¿He sido claro?

Solo pudo asentir ya que el miedo se había colado por todo el cuerpo. Él siempre había tenido el poder de causarle terror, pero ahora era simplemente ridículo.

—Perfecto—susurró él.

Tomó su mano enguantada y la arrastro hasta la entrada del comedor. Todo el tiempo temblaba ligeramente, incapaz de controlar sus nervios. Podía sentir el frio de su mano traspasar la tela del guante y trató con todas sus fuerzas no gritar y salir corriendo de ahí. Sabía que solo terminaría en ser arrastrada de vuelta o en su propia muerte.

Cuando pararon frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor, él volteo a verla y sacó su varita, agitándola cambio el color del vestido a un verde botella, y los guantes de blanco a negro.

—Me gustaba como estaba antes—argumento.

—Una lástima—le dijo mientras colocaba su cabello en un moño dejando libres algunos mechones que delinearan su rostro.

—¿Debería de suponer que este día ha de ser importante para ti o algo?—le pregunto y él se detuvo frente a ella.

—Pongámoslo de esta manera—le dijo, mientras observaba de nuevo su vestido—Si todo sale bien hoy, habrá menos preocupación para ti en tu futuro. No solo se encuentra toda la escuela ahí Evans. Esta el Ministro de Magia, reporteros del Profeta, así que no te permitiré que estropees las cosas.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?—le preguntó

—No es de tu incumbencia—le replico

Hermione cerró los ojos con frustración. ¿Podría empeorar acaso? Iba a ser aclamada como una heroína por haber matado a un montón de personas, aunque malvadas, e iba a ser aclamada junto a _él_.

—Sonrójate

—¿Qué? —le pregunto, arrugando la frente con confusión.

—Cuando entremos, tienes que parecer sonrojada. Eso es lo que normalmente las mujeres hacen cuando son sorprendidas.

—¿No hemos puesto en claro que no soy una mujer normal?—le dijo

—No me provoques Evans. Ahora, sonrójate.

Lo fulmino con la mirada. No se iba a forzar a si misma a verse como un trofeo solo porque él lo deseaba así. Podía torturarla todo lo que quisiera pero no había nada en aquel mundo que iba a dejar que eso pasara. Él gruño lleno de frustración alzando las manos al techo.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser _ella?_—le preguntó al techo

—_Tú_ tampoco eres un paseo por la pradera Riddle— le susurro.

—Sonrójate, Evans —le volvió a decir, sacando su varita y moviéndolo frente a su rostro.

—No puedes torturarme frente del comedor— le dijo— haría demasiado ruido.

—Por eso inventaron los hechizos silenciadores—gruño de vuelta Tom. Dio un paso hacia ella, quedando la punta de la varita en su garganta. Cuando sintió algo puntiagudo y filoso directamente en su estómago se percató de su error.

—Y es por lo mismo que las armas de los muggles son tan efectivos—le dijo fríamente— Y es el por qué los hechos de encubrimiento son útiles. No me voy sonrojar, así que prosigo con lo que ibas a hacer.

Deteniendo su enojo y sin decir nada la tomo con fuerza del brazo envolviéndolo en el suyo antes de que emitiera algún sonido de protesta, y abrió las puertas hacia el Gran Comedor. Noto que él había estado en lo correcto mientras pasaba por una marea de aplausos. Se metió rápidamente en su papel de la humilde señorita, y él se vio sorprendidamente complacido de ver. Al ver alrededor del comedor, vio que cada casa vestía más decentemente que los demás domingos. Todas las chicas en vestidos mientras los chicos en sacos o algo parecido. Esta bastante claro que Dippet había convertido eso en una ocasión especial. Había listones por todos lados ya había una plataforma de baile que pareciera que iba a ser usado próximamente. Trató lo más posible en no rodar sus ojos mientras fotógrafos danzaban a su alrededor. Hermione podía escuchar varios de los murmullos de los reporteros, dirigiéndose a pequeñas grabadoras o micrófonos en vivo, comentando su vestuario, como estaban juntos, como Hermione tenía el más adorable sonrojo y estaba apenada por la audiencia que los recibió. En verdad que lograban provocarle nauseas. Sabía por hecho que no estaba sonrojándose para nada.

—Tom, Hermione— Dippet sonrió desde su puesto—Por favor, vengan y acompáñenme al frente.

Se vieron uno al otro simultáneamente y sonriendo se dirigieron juntos al frente, brazo con brazo. Los actuales alumnos de Hogwarts murmuraban entre ellos lo bien que se veían juntos. Ambos se encontraron preguntándose qué tan bien han de estar haciéndolo. Caminaban con un paso regular, y sonreían a quienes les sonreían en el camino, simulando ser la pareja perfecta, aun cuando era conocido entre todos que no se soportaban.

—Les tengo una pequeña sorpresa a ambos— el profesor Dippet les dijo tanto a ellos como al resto del comedor—Sé que esto les ha sorprendido, pero después de sus acciones de ayer y haber salvado a la escuela de una invasión, me pareció correcto honrarles como los héroes que son.

—Estos dos estudiantes son los más talentosos y valientes magos que hemos tenido aquí en Hogwarts—les dijo—Ellos no se encontraban presentes en Hogsmeade cuando fue atacado por Grindlewald y sus seguidores ayer. Pudieron haberse quedado en el castillo, a salvo y aun así decidieron poner en riesgo su vida para salvar a sus compañeros. Por esto, los honramos.

—Para el Señor Tom Marvolo Riddle— continuo Dippet mientras Tom avanzaba hacia él— Te otorgo otro reconocimiento de Servicios Especiales de Hogwarts y de la Orden de Merlín. Felicitaciones Tom.

El comedor entero estalló en aplausos y porras mientras Tom le daba la mano y tomaba su reconocimiento. Hermione noto que Dumbledore estaba sonriendo más no le aplaudía al joven. Cuando él la descubrió mirándolo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, sonriéndole, lo cual ella regreso. Desearía poder tener una manera de comunicar su angustia con él, pero no había manera alguna sin que Tom lo notara. Estaba atrapada.

—Y finalmente—Dippet continuo mientras Hermione se acercaba a él—Para la señorita Hermione Jean Evans, un reconocimiento de Servicios Especiales de Hogwarts y de la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase. Es mi honor decir que la señorita Evans es la primera señorita que recibe tal reconocimiento.

El comedor por segunda vez estallo en porras, y Hermione le sonrió ligeramente mientras agradecía a Dippet. Fue hasta que los gritos pararon que Dippet continuo su discurso y le pidió que se quedara junto a él.

—Probablemente debí de mencionar esto primero, pero tenemos una sorpresa especial para Hermione—Hermione volteó a ver a Dippet quien le sonreía, y tomo su mano—Pero para que el resto pueda entender tu premio, debo contarles como fue mi encuentro con esta maravillosa bruja.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante las palabras del mago, pero no se permitió más que eso. ¿Cuál podría ser tal sorpresa? Pudo notar que también Tom fruncía ligeramente el ceño. Al parecer no había escuchado de aquello tampoco. Al voltear a ver a Callus desde su asiento, notó que él también se encontraba en la misma situación pudo descifrar que no era nada malo.

—Como verán, estaba dando un paseo por los terrenos de la escuela en los últimos días de vacaciones—empezó el con una sonrisa—Tom por supuesto ya había arribado, y yo me encontraba aquí vigilando que sus amigos y él no se metieran en tantas travesuras.

El comedor entero soltó ligeras risas, Tom incluido para su sorpresa, aunque en él era obvio la falsedad. O por lo menos ella lo notaba, como todo el mundo lograba caer en el engaño era algo que no comprendía.

—Imaginen mi sorpresa—Dippet continuo— cuando vi a una joven tendida en el pasto. Se encontraba golpeada y sangrando, era obvio que había estado en una o dos batallas antes de llegar aquí. Por supuesto, soy un completo desastre en hechizos curativos, así que llame a Tom que es una maravilla con ellos.

Tom escogió ese momento para colocar una mano sobre su hombro, algo que debería de ser confortable si hubiese provenido de alguien más, pero lo ignoro y se enfocó en Dippet. En verdad que eran perfectos pretendiendo, la pareja perfecta en todos los aspectos…

—Una vez que él la trato logre sacarle algunas palabras antes que se desmayara del agotamiento— Dippet prosiguió, sacándola de sus pensamientos—Su nombre era Hermione Jean Evans, y era un soldado de la fuerzas mágicas italianas.

El comedor jadeo ante aquella revelación y Hermione recordó que Dippet les había pedido que nadie le preguntara sobre su vida antes de que arribara al colegio. Ellos se habían visto voluntariamente obligados a respetar sus deseos, así que la incredulidad del comedor era totalmente aceptable. Hermione observó de reojo la mesa de Slytherin sonriéndole con orgullo. Algunos de ellos lo sabían, pero no todos.

–Me contó sobre las desagradables circunstancias por las que había pasado—les dijo el director—Y como tuvo que dejar a su vida atrás para poder salvar a su gente. Se volvió una huérfana y por lo que se, completamente sola. Ella, por supuesto, por el dolor, se le olvidó mencionar ciertos detalles.

Hermione hizo todo lo posible por no girar bruscamente la cabeza para observarle sorprendida. No quería más que gritarle al hombre que ya soltara lo que tenía. Bueno, tal vez también estamparle el pie a Tom o apuñalarlo más, pero eso era otra cosa…

—Anoche—dijo, finalmente llegando al punto—Fui despertado por un visitante inusual.

Hermione jadeo, entendiendo finalmente que estaba pasando. Si Riddle no los mataba, estaba segura que ella misma lo haría. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso? ¡Estaban arriesgando todo!

—Tuvo el placer de saber, después de varias tazas de café he de decir, que Hermione no se encontraba sola después de todo. Él se encontraba igual de cansado y desgastado que Hermione cuando arribo, pero negó cualquier tratamiento médico hasta saber que ella se encontraba a salvo. No fue hasta que le prometí que tendría una reunión especial con ella que acepto ser atendido por Madam Gertrude. Señoras y señores, mi querida Hermione… le presento a Drake Malone, su compañero en guerra y prometido.

Dippet señalo la puerta detrás de la mesa del staff la cual se abrió lentamente para revelar a un Draco Malfoy cansado y magullado. Estaba usando un uniforme de soldado, su cabello había cambiado a un tono café y en su barbilla aparecía una barba de varios días sin afeitar. El disfraz era tan perfecto que ella sabía que no lo había hecho solo Aparentemente tendría que asesinar a los dos.

El comedor entero jadeo mientras él caminaba lentamente hacia Hermione. Ella forzaba su boca en mantenerse abierta y evitar que se cerrara por el enojo, se permitió una lagrima solitaria caer por su mejilla en lugar de hacerlo pedazos y en todo ese tiempo que permaneció ahí parada, congelada lista para matarlo. Cuando estuvo a su altura, ella se deshizo de la mano de Tom en su hombro, la cual la apretaba con fuerza. Solo podía imaginar el tipo de pensamientos que deberían de estar cruzando por su mente en ese momento.

Draco le ofreció una tierna sonrisa y tomo su mano entre las suyas. El comedor se encontraba en un silencio lleno de expectación; solo aquellos quien reportaban en vivo susurraban por lo bajo en los micrófonos.

–Hola, Mi— él susurro suavemente, dándole un nuevo sobrenombre de la manga.

—Drake—susurro—Pensé… yo… Grindlewald… mis padres…

—Lo sé— dijo, permitiendo igual una lágrima que se le escapara. Merlín, no estaba mintiendo cuando le dijo que era bueno. Dejo que sus manos recorrieran su rostro, dejando que todos pensaran que lo recordaba, cuando en verdad estaba imaginándose donde le pegaría y cuantos moretones le dejaría. Y entonces hizo algo que nunca pensó que hiciera… besar a una sangre sucia.

Sus ojos se cerraron por inercia aunque no quisiera y fusiono sus labios sobre los suyos en un beso dulce y solitario. El único tipo de beso que recibiría de él, y el tipo que definitivamente haría que ella lo matara. Cuando se separaron, pudieron notar que su actuación había sido perfecta. Toda la sala estalló en aplausos de felicidad, pero al observar alrededor de la estancia pudo notar que no todos eran felices. Callus estaba sorprendido pero aplaudía aun así, Eileen se veía que en cualquier momento perdería la razón y Tom se veía que estaba a punto de explotar entre el enojo y la confusión, No sabía cuál de los dos era, pero tampoco le importaba, porque en ese punto ella peleaba con sus propios sentimientos.

—Todo mundo, nuestros invitados y conocidos, disfruten de esta merienda que les hemos preparado—dijo Dippet con una gran sonrisa dirigiéndose a la pareja—Y si pudieran, tú y Drake, por favor reanuden el baile.

Entonces ese había sido su plan, lograr su feliz y trágico final. Hermione sabía que Dippet era un fanático de ellos, pero esto era simplemente ridículo. Con una última sonrisa hacia Dippet y con su recién descubierto prometido fue dirigida a la pista de baile y fue puesta una lenta y hermosa melodía. Trato de ver por Riddle, quien pareciera que se había esfumado en el aire, mientras permitía a Draco tomarla por la cintura. Era tiempo de una pequeña conversación.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—le pregunto en un susurro bajo

Traducción: ¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Logre una forma de escaparme, Mi—le dijo, su sonrisa aun firme en su rostro—No sé cómo lo logré, pero lo hice. Estoy aquí para cuidar de ti.

Traducción: He venido para salvar tu trasero.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí. Podría matarte por no haberme escrito antes.

¡No es mi trasero que necesita ser salvado en estos momentos! No puedo creer que estés aquí,

—Lo sé, Mi. No te volveré a dejar nunca más.

Acostúmbrate, Granger. No volveré a dejarte sola con él de nuevo.

Hermione recargo su cabeza en su hombro mientras se seguían la melodía

—Me da tanto gusto que estés aquí

Si él no te mata, después de que todo esto acabe, lo haré yo.

—Yo también

Me gustaría ver como lo intentas.

Pausaron por un momento, Hermione lo sostuvo un poco más fuerte para que el estuviese incómodo, más no hizo ningún sonido. Solo la siguió guiando alrededor de la pista de baile al ritmo lento de la música.

—Me gusta tu nueva barba.

Buen disfraz. ¿Cuánto esfuerzo tuvo Severus que poner en el?

—Me gustan tus nuevas ropas— dijo, recorriendo con un dedo el largo de su manga hasta su brazo descubierto para tomar su mano enguantada de nuevo.

Lindo vestido. ¿Asumo que son de la elección de Riddle?

—El consejo me los proporciono cuando llegue

Eran míos desde un inicio. Él los cambio de color en contra de mi voluntad.

—Eso fue muy amable de ellos

Ya empieza a marcarte como suyo. Deberías de alegrarte que llegue para detenerlo.

—Estoy agradecida a Hogwarts y todo lo que han hecho por mí

Todo lo que has hecho es darme otra carga más de que preocuparme.

—Estoy en deuda con ellos por mantenerte a salvo

Te encuentras hundida hasta el fondo.

Y de repente él le dio otro beso

Te voy a sacar de aquí

Ella le regreso el beso.

Nada que me vas a sacar de aquí, el que se ira eres tú.

Continuaron bailando por unos momentos más hasta que Draco fue interrumpido con un toque en su hombro. Ambos voltearon a ver a un Tom sonriéndoles. El corazón de Hermione empezó a latir con fuerza mientras los observaba a ambos. Tom tenía la expresión perfecta en su rostro, pero un peligro emanaba de sus ojos, un peligro que no había visto desde la primera noche que había arribado al lugar. Le decía que ella tenía que seguir el juego.

—Drake, cariño—Hermione empezó con las formalidades—Este es Tom Riddle, el premio anual del colegio.

—¿Es él alguien más a quien tengo que agradecer por mantenerte a salvo todo este tiempo?—Draco pregunto, siguiendo el juego amable.

—Puedo decir que Hermione está bastante capacitada para cuidarse por su sola—Tom dijo, con otra sonrisa. Todos rieron y Hermione se preguntó cómo lograba ser tan endemoniadamente agradable.

—Me preguntaba si podía robártela para un baile—Tom pregunto cortésmente— Creo que al profesor Slughorn le data un ataque cardiaco si no ve a sus dos alumnos favoritos compartir unos momentos juntos

Draco volteó a ver a Hermione y sonrío. Una conversación en silencio que decía que no tenía más opción más que aceptar la propuesta. Hermione de todas maneras tendría tarde o temprano que hablar con él, mejor ahora que estaban rodeados de testigos.

—Supongo que puedo permitirle algunos minutos, Sr. Riddle— dijo felizmente—´Pero estaré de vuelta para robarla para la siguiente pieza.

—Se la regresare en perfectas condiciones entonces—Tom le sonrió de regreso.

Hermione permitió Tom de tomar control de su mano y su cintura y él la dirigió lejos de Draco quien fue por una bebida. Tal parecía que todo el comedor solo los observaba a ellos, esperando a Tom que hiciera algo. No era conocido por ser sociable.

—Tu _prometido_ se ve encantador—dijo sarcásticamente. No había necesidad de seguir con la actuación en ese momento cuando todos los medios estaban enfocados en Draco.

–Lo es–le dijo Hermione—Y si le tocas un solo cabello de su…

—¿Qué harás? ¿Apuñalarme?

—Puedes apostar que lo haré— lo fulmino abiertamente—Podrás pensar que eres un buen mentiroso, pero no me has visto en mis peores momentos. Tu hundiré en falsos testimonios antes de puedas acercarte a mí con pensamientos de venganza. Nunca volverás a ver la luz del día.

—Tan defensiva— dijo, provocando—Tan protectora con su _amante_. Me pongo a pensar que tanto lo amas. No hay razón negándomelo, Evans. Él no es tu prometido ¿no? Solo es alguien a quien trajiste para protegerte de mí, de mis tentaciones.

—Sin ofender Riddle, pero no eres tan tentador cuando él está cerca—dijo, tratando de pisar su pie pero el lo evito girándola varias veces.

—Eso no fue lo que pensaba ayer, ¿no es así?—repitió sus propias palabras con una sonrisa. Ella sintió sus mejillas arder y él rodo los ojos—Ahora si te sonrojas.

—No te pertenece—le replico— Ni tampoco yo.

—Pero lo serás— dijo tranquilamente— Ese amigo tuyo no estará siempre cerca.

—Si piensas siquiera que…

—Si no quieres que pase, deshazte de él— le dijo, amenazándola—No doy segundas oportunidades, Evans. Recuérdalo.

Silencio callo entre ellos mientras bailaban. Ahora tuvo tiempo para notar que todos los ojos de Hogwarts caían sobre ellos esperando alguna explosión. No era secreto entre ellos que Riddle y Hermione siempre estaban en contra del otro. Entendían la necesidad de un show mientras que la prensa estaba alrededor, pero hasta ellos sabían que tanto tiempo juntos era demasiado. El comedor completo suspiro aliviados cuando la canción terminó, pero Tom siguió manteniéndola cerca. Se inclinó hacia ella, tan cerca que podía notar su aliento sobre su oído.

—Deshazte de él — le susurro antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla—Antes de que lo haga por ti

La dejo temblando de miedo en la pista de baile cuando Draco fue por ella. Ahí supo, mientras lo observaba perderse entre las sombras de la muchedumbre que no se rendiría antes de una buena pelea. Y esa iba a ser la batalla más difícil que podría tener.

**Se que debo muchas explicaciones, por el momento no los puedo dar. Solo pedir disculpas, son dos años de atraso y una vergüenza total lo que llevo cargando. Tampoco les prometo nada sobre las publicaciones de los siguientes capítulos. Disfruten este por el momento. :3 **


	11. Concesión

****Titulo: ****One Timeless Chance**  
><strong>Autor: <strong>**VTM Potter Crazy****  
>Historia Original:<strong> **s/ 4844655 /1/ One_Timeless_Chance (junten los espacios)**  
><strong>Desclamair:<strong> **El mundo de Harry Potter ni la historia me pertenecen, J.K Rowling es la genio detras de este mundo de fantasia y la autora ya mencionada es la genio de esta historia, yo solo hago un pedazo de ayuda a la comunidad traduciendolo para que más personas lo disfruten. ~Permiso concedido por VTM Potter Crazy~

**11.**

**Concesión.**

Hermione camino brazo con brazo junto a Draco hasta su viejo dormitorio donde le habían cedido el permiso de pasar la noche juntos. Tal parece que no tenían problema alguna que una pareja comprometida a casarse pronto pasaran la noche juntos haciendo lo que les plazca, aunque podía jurar que la profesora Merry-Thought le estaba tratando de dar un hechizo anticonceptivo. Se abrazó de el al pasar a lado de Tom quien se estaba dirigiendo hacia la misma dirección de ellos, hasta la sala de los premios anuales. Draco y Tom hablaban como viejos amigos, ambos siguiendo el acto de no conocerse entre ellos. Hermione quería golpearlos a ambos. Como si el hecho de que pretendieran le causara menos dolores de cabeza.

Tom de pronto los dejo en sus aposentos y Hermione le dedico una última sonrisa antes de entrar, solo por si acaso alguien los observaba. En el momento en que se encontraron dentro, los encerró, colocó hechizos silenciadores por toda la habitación, varios escudos y un hechizo anti-espía. No iba a dejar que nada se le escapara. Después embistió contra Draco con todo su acaro tirándolo, golpeando lo más posible.

—¡Idiota!—le grito—¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho?!

Draco trato de cubrirse de sus ataques al inicio, pero pronto se dio cuenta que nada funcionaba. Sus golpes llegaban rápidamente, su enojo era muy grande. ¿Desde cuándo golpeaba con tanta fuerza? Pronto la hizo girar colocándola boca arriba atrapándola con las muñecas al suelo, posicionándose sobre ella de una manera que no pudiese moverse o golpearle en las bolas o en cualquier zona sensible debajo del cinturón.

—¡Estoy salvando tu vida!—le grito de regreso.

—¡No, no lo haces!—ella siguió gritándole—¡Solo lo estas empeorando más! ¡Y la tuya!

—¡Tú fuiste la que se le ocurrió la historia…

—¡Para que fuera utilizada en una emergencia!

—Yo diría que esto es una emergencia—gruño—¡Te beso en público!

—En la maldita mejilla—chillo Hermione

—No importa si hubiese sido en tu maldito trasero, Granger–le gruño de regreso–¡Aun así lo hizo! ¡Le gustas!

—Si le gusto tanto…—le susurro—¿Por qué me pegó esta mañana?

—Por Merlin. ¿Eres tan ciega?—le pregunto—¡Se lo está negando y no lo está tomando bien! Nunca ha amado a nadie y ahora que lo está haciendo, está asustado. Si algo que le da miedo, aparte de la muerte, es enamorarse.

—¡No se está enamorando de mí!

—No, no lo hace. Por el momento, solo te quiere a ti y eso es peor. Tiene el poder para forzarte a hacer lo que él quiera y no voy a dejar que eso pase de nuevo.

Hermione se quedó quieta mientras lo observaba con horror. Draco no se veía arrepentido, ni siquiera ligeramente, de lo que acababa de decir. Él solo la veía con intensidad, tratando de transmitirle toda la sinceridad del mundo. No dejaría que pasara de nuevo. Nunca.

—Quítate de encima —le murmuró

—¿Qué?— él preguntó, incapaz de escucharla.

—¡Que te quites de encima, carajo!

Draco saltó de encima de ella cuando le grito mientras ella se colocaba de pie, sacudiéndose la ropa mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. ¿Por qué siempre la hacían llorar los hombres? Daría lo que fuera para devolverles el favor.

—Hermione, lo siento—se disculpó con suavidad—Pero Severus no pudo escondérmelo, tenía que saberlo. No voy a quedarme sentado y…

—Sí lo harás—dijo ella con calma, a la vez que una lágrima se escapaba—Tú y yo haremos una escena en la mañana donde te llega una carta del ejército, solicitando que te presentes al frente de nuevo. Desaparecerás de nuevo dentro del cuarto de menesteres y no saldrás de ahí a menos que sea necesario.

—Hermione, él te destruirá si…

—¡Ya me ha amenazado con tu vida!— le grito en cuanto las contrapuertas se abrían y dejaban salir toda su angustia—No tendré a otra persona en mi conciencia. ¿Me entiendes? Lo que Rookwood me hizo me traumo de por vida, pero no era su rostro lo que me acosaba en las noches, no era sus gritos los que nunca me abandonaron.

Draco la observo con más simpatía, con mucho más empatía de lo que había visto a cualquier en su vida. Peleó contra él al inicio cuando trató de envolverla con sus brazos, ofreciéndole confort. Le golpeo y volvió a golpear, pero cuando notó que no iba a soltarla, lo dejo ser mientras se inclinaba hacia su abrazo. Se aferró a él por la vida, otra alma que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a sanar.

—No te abandonare— le susurro— abandone a mi madre, no haré lo mismo contigo.

No tenía las fuerzas para pelear con él. Se había aferrado a la memoria de Parvarti por mucho tiempo… Rookwood pudo haberla ultrajado, pero nunca se compararía a la culpa que sentía por haber dejado a Parvarti en esa trampa. Había repasado ese día todas las noches antes de irse a dormir, pensando en que forma habría podido sacarlas a ambas de ahí, formas en donde ambas sobrevivieran sin ningún tipo de tortura. Parvarti hubiese vivido si solo ella hubiese… Sin ninguna advertencia, sintió la mano de Draco deslizarse hasta sus rodillas, levantándola. No volvió a pelear contra de él, no había sentido en ello. Rápidamente camino hasta la otra habitación donde se encontraba su cama y la coloco sobre de ella. Había sido un largo día y ambos necesitaban descansar. Le removió los tacones y se deshizo de ese ridículo moño que Riddle le hizo usar. Después con delicadeza la metió debajo de las sabanas y estaba a punto de irse cuando lo tomo de la mano deteniéndolo.

—Quédate— le susurro con los ojos nublados. Ya fuese porque estaba siendo amable o en verdad quería que se quedara, no lo sabía… pero se quedó. Se deshizo de su saco militar y su camisa subiéndose del otro lado de la cama. Ella se acurruco más cerca de él, volteándose para que pudiese sostenerla. Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable como aquella noche y maldijo a Riddle por lo que la había convertido por dentro: esta niña rota y cansada sin nadie a quien voltear a buscar apoyo y con una misión monstruosa de la cual nunca podría descansar. Draco sabía que no era afecto hacia él, dejarla abrazarla de aquella manera. Eso era una plegaría por confort, por afecto hacia su persona. No le estaba pidiendo que la amara, no le estaba pidiendo que la salvara. Estaba pidiendo un solo momento donde pudiese cerrar los ojos, descansar y sentirse segura. Un momento para poder conciliar aquel sueño vació que llevaba esperando desde hace un año. Momento después, ambos se sumieron en ese sueño tranquilo, a salvo en los brazos del otro.

…

Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente con un par de brazos sujetándola con fuerza de la cintura. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía a un hombre sujetándola, mucho tiempo que se dejaba sujetar así, pero esto era lindo. En cuando se fijó que se trataba de Draco y no alguien más se relajó, sabiéndose a salvo por el momento, pero no podía permanecer ahí. Lo último que necesitaba era un mañana incomoda, o un discurso de aliento o un sermón, así que se deshizo de su agarre lentamente y salió de la cama. En verdad era mucho más agradable el chico cuando estaba dormido. No dijo nada. No tenía la mejor idea del porque le pidió que se quedara con ella la noche anterior, pero suponía que había necesitado el contacto. Necesitaba la seguridad que todo tarde o temprano estaría bien, y tenía mínimo a una persona con ella para salvarla si era necesario.

Camino por la habitación tomando unas prendas del uniforme escolar para el día, notando finalmente que eran las tres de la mañana. Podría quedarse dentro de su habitación y esperar para bajar a desayunar, pero su estómago tenía otros planes y no quería arriesgarse a que Draco se despertara antes de estar preparada para enfrentarlo. Decidió que lo mejor por el momento era darse una vuelta hacia las cocinas. Camino hasta el baño para cambiarse y logro darse un vistazo rápido en el espejo. En pocas palabras, pareciera que tenía la peor resaca del mundo. Tenía ojeras bajo los ojos que podían hacerle de rival a Albus Dumbledore, sus ropas estaban llenas de arrugas, un pequeño moretón empezaba a formarse donde Riddle le había golpeado y su cabello era un descontrol. Lo peor de todo es que no tenía ni una varita a la mano para arreglarlo. Suspiro llena de frustración y se lavó la cara, cepillo su cabello lo mejor posible y se cambió a sus ropas limpias. No se veía ni remotamente linda como el día anterior, pero siempre podría pedirle a Draco que le diera una mano con su cabello después. Y en cuanto al moretón, bueno… simplemente podía decirle a todo el mundo que tuvieron una noche ruda. Escalofríos la recorrieron por la simple idea, pero era lo único que se le ocurría. Pediría permiso a Dippet de ir a conseguir una varita después.

Salió de puntitas del baño hasta afuera de la sala común, con cuidado de no chocar contra nada y no hacer ruido. Cuando estuvo a salvo en el pasillo ante el aire de la madrugada suspiro con alivio y continuo su camino hacia las cocinas, pensando todo el tiempo en su problema. ¿Cómo iba a lograr que Draco se fuera? Era tan exasperante, obsesionado en protegerla de cualquier cosa que se le cruzara. ¿Por qué no podía respetar sus deseos?

Bufo con indignación al momento en que encontró la pera y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Porque era un Malfoy y los Malfoy's siempre pensaban que tenían la razón. Tal vez no estaba manejando las cosas como mejor tendría que hacer, pero lograr que el señor oscuro junior confiara en ti no era algo fácil. De hecho, estaba cerca de lo imposible, pero Draco tenía que recordar que Severus confió en ella para la misión por alguna razón. Todo lo que estaba haciendo ahora Draco era complicarle su trabajo.

Se movió con rapidez por las escaleras y hacia la cocina donde los elfos trabajaban y trataban desesperadamente en tener el desayuno listo a tiempo. No había duda que el evento de ayer les dio más trabajo de lo normal y los sacó de sus horarios.

—¿Qué es lo que Zigger puede hacer para la señorita?—uno de ellos se inclinó, pero ella no lo estaba escuchando. Acababa de encontrar una silueta familiar en la encimera a un lado de la larga pila de papas. Se encontraba sentado ahí con una cuchara y un gran bote de helado con la misma expresión vacía que tanto despreciaba. Paso a un lado del elfo y directo hacia él. Su mente le gritaba que diera la vuelta y se escondiera bajo las sabanas junto con Draco hasta que olvidara su rostro, pero lo ignoro. Él nunca iba a confiar en ella si huía.

Se veía taciturno, casi melancólico. Como si algo no le hubiese salido como quisiera y se encontraba resintiéndolo. Si alguien podía notarse taciturno y aun así verse como si fuese el dueño del universo era Tom Riddle. Tenía esa aura en su persona que gritaba superioridad no importando lo que hiciera.

–¿Siempre te le quedas viendo a la gente cuando están comiendo?— le pregunto fríamente de la nada. Ni siquiera había volteado a verla y sabía que se trataba de ella.

—Alguien comiendo helado a las 3 de la mañana es una vista inusual—le contesto sin tono alguno.

—Técnicamente son las 3 y cuarto y empecé a las dos— le respondió cortantemente, con la esperanza que por primera vez desde que la conoció desapareciera y lo dejara con su dosis de azúcar. Cuando ella tomo asiento, se dio cuenta que no iría a ningún lado. Con un gruñido duplico su cuchara y coloco el helado entre los dos. Por lo menos así si boca estaría llena y no tendría que hablar mucho y no conocía a nadie que no pudiese resistirse a un helado de doble chocolate.

—Ni siquiera sabía que te gustara lo dulce— dijo ella, tomando la cuchara y comiendo un poco de helado. Sabía a gloria y decidió que el helado a las tres de la mañana no era tan mala idea— Siempre te visualice como alguien que se mantendría despierto con firewiskey en lugar de helado.

Tom bufó y se observaron

—Prefiero el aguamiel antes que firewiskey—le dijo con el mismo tono cortante y frío—Y nadie puede negarse a un helado de doble chocolate cuando se le es ofrecido.

Tenía que darle la razón en eso.

—¿Por qué estas despierta a esta hora?—le pregunto—Seguro que tu prometido te puso a dormir anoche.

—Bueno, ya que sabes que no vamos a casarnos, siento que es necesario decirte que el día en que me folle a Drake Malone será el día en que Hipogrifos saldrán volando de mi trasero.

Su cuchara se pauso camino hacia su boca y la sorprendió cuando él dejo salir una pequeña risa sofocada.

—¿Eso no hará la relación sexual complicado?— sonrió.

Tuvo que reír ante la idea de eso, y supo que el peligro de ser lanzada una maldición de parte de él se había desvanecido hasta que lograra hacerlo enojar de nuevo. Volteo a verla por primera vez esa noche y casi termina cayéndose de la silla.

—¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello?— le pregunto, casi disgustado.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Nada— le dijo—Necesito una varita para mantenerlo en orden.

Tom soltó un pequeño suspiro y rodó los ojos sacando su varita. Con los mismos movimientos simples de varita que el día anterior, coloco su cabello en un moño sencillo, sedoso, ordenado y elegante. Asintió en forma de agradecimiento.

—Iremos con Dippet para solicitar un pase de salida cuando el resto de la escuela despierte—dijo, observando los resultados de su trabajo—No puedes terminar el año sin una varita.

Ni siquiera se molestó en decirle que ya lo había considerado. Ese era una de las pocas ocasiones en que parecía humano. No quería arruinarlo. Tom coloco su cuchara sobre la mesa y lentamente coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Su mano se deslizo cautelosamente hacia su ojo donde sus dedos acariciaron la marca morada.

—No deberías de contradecirme cuando me encuentro así—le dijo suavemente, aun atento al pedazo de piel violentada.

—¿En verdad esperabas que me quedara sentada ahí sin hacer nada mientras me insultabas?

—No—le concedió— Pero esperaba que fueras más lista ante eso.

—Bueno, cuando alguien cambia su personalidad de la noche a la mañana tiendo a sentirme algo molesta—le dijo, más con molestia que enojo.

Él soltó una siniestra risa sofocada y retiro su mano, sanando la herida con un movimiento de varita antes de regresar su atención al helado.

—Si tan solo supieras— dijo, más hacia sí mismo que a ella.

—¿Por qué no me dices?—preguntó. Esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, ese momento único donde podía soltar preguntas que llenaran su curiosidad sin terminar muerta en el proceso, o torturada. Giro para observarla con atención y sorprendido, o por lo menos eso lo que ella pensaba. Escondía sus emociones perfectamente que se le hacía difícil descifrar lo que sentía.

—¿En verdad quieres saberlo?— le pregunto con duda.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, e hizo un razonamiento rápido. Si quería que funcionara tendría que ofrecer algo pequeño por igual. Tenía que darle algo de lo que él le interesaba, al igual que un show de resistencia. El momento de parecer interesaba había terminado y Severus ni Draco podían ayudarla ahora. Era tiempo de tomar las riendas y aprender por sí misma.

—Me hiciste una oferta hace dos días—le susurro—De enseñarme lo que sabes, yo te propongo un intercambio.

Volvió a bajar su cuchara, mirándola.

—¿Qué tipo de intercambio?— le pregunto con escepticismo.

—Aprendo de ti, tendré la libertad de tomar tu cerebro y secarlo— le dijo— y tú puedes hacer lo mismo con el mío.

Tom bufo en ese momento

—La última vez que intentamos eso, terminaste mintiéndome— le reprocho— Malamente, de hecho.

—Preguntaste sobre mi vida personal, mi historia— negó con la cabeza—No te diré nada sobre eso.

–¿Qué podrías ofrecerme, entonces?

Hermione se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y bajo la vista a la cuchara, casi sintiéndose avergonzada de sí misma. ¿Cuánto podría decir de su vida? No quería que él explotara lo que aprendiera de ella, pero ¿de qué otra manera podría hacer que aceptara su oferta? Tenía que darle aunque sea un poco.

—Perdí a mi familia antes de venir aquí—dijo quedamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos—Sabes que eso es verdad. Lo que puedo decirte es que he visto cosas, escuchado cosas… hecho cosas que harían chinita la piel. Una semana antes de venir aquí acostumbraba a usar el firewiskey como poción para dormir… pero hay otras cosas que hice para sentirme segura

Alzó la vista hacia él.

—Puede que no practique la magia obscura— susurro— pero he leído sobre ello en libros que no podrás encontrar en la biblioteca. Pase por experiencias peligrosas que me llevo a un estado donde no podía comer o dormir por el miedo. Me concentré en libros obscuros buscando confort. El saber que tenía el conocimiento para utilizarlo en cualquier situación de emergencia me confortaba. El hecho de poder provocarle dolor a alguien que quisiera dañar a mi familia o amigos me confortaba.

—Tengo conocimiento que nunca podrías encontrar en un libro—le dijo con total confianza.

—Y yo tengo conocimiento proveniente de libros antiguos que nunca podrás encontrar—le dijo—¿Alguna vez escuchaste sobre "La magia de la sombra"?¿o "Los hechizos de la noche"?

Él la observaba con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

—Esos libros fue quemado por el príncipe Vladimir Drácula III en el siglo quince porque su conocimiento era demasiado poderoso hasta para el—le susurro queriendo impresionarla—Tienes que estar mintiendo.

—Drácula solo pretendió que los quemaba para mantener a sus discípulos contentos— dijo Hermione— Fue por accidente que me haya topado con ellos.

—¿Encontraste el tercer volumen? ¿Las pociones de la oscuridad"?

Asintió.

—¿Los tienes contigo?

—No—negó con la cabeza—En el estado en que me encontraba, no podía llevarlos conmigo. Los lance al fuego antes de salir de casa. Lo que sí, es que los tengo aprendidos de memoria.

Tom la observaba con la boca abierta, mostrando sus emociones por primera vez desde que se conocieron. Parecía que en verdad había llegado a llamar su atención. ¿Pero valdría la pena? Compartiendo ese conocimiento con él, podría llegar a ser fatal para todos. Aun así, si solo le diera las cosas que ella sabía que él tenía en el futuro, ¿Qué daño podría hacer? Y aun cuando dejara suelto algo más, siempre podría revertirlo cuando regresara. Esa era una de las mejores cosas de "La magia de la sombra", tenía un contra-hechizo, anti-veneno o antídoto para cualquier hechizo, maldición o poción que venía. Se reservaría esa información.

Él empezó a considerarla seriamente, y esperaba que en verdad se hubiese ganado su atención. Haría con su vida mucho más sencilla. De repente, él se dio cuenta que estaba bocaabierto como un pez y volvió hacia su helado.

—¿Tienes intención de deshacerte de ese idiota que se hace pasar por tu prometido?—le pregunto, cambiando el tema. Hermione suspiro, pensando que había perdido y apuñalo el helado con frustración. Tan cerca…

—Es Drake-cabrón-Malone—murmuró—Uno se toma más que unas simples horas para deshacerse de él.

—Lenguaje, Evans

—Como si me importara, Riddle—rodó los ojos—Todo ese asunto de "una dama no puede maldecir" no se aplican conmigo. Soy un soldado.

—Por así decirlo.

—Pero aun un soldado— insistió.

Hubo otra pausa entre ellos. Hermione maldiciendo y Riddle sin emoción alguna de nuevo. De repente se levantó cuando la última cuchara de helado había terminado y deposito el bote vació en el lavabo junto con ambos cubiertos. Tomo su mochila y estaba a punto de dejarla sin decirle nada. Pareció pensarlo mejor.

—Has que se valla para el fin de semana— le dijo con claridad, volteando a verla— Y empiezas tus lecciones mañana en la tarde.


End file.
